Into the Past
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: The veil has been dropped. Kol attacks Elena when Bonnie steps in to save her best friend, but instead of killing Kol, the spell goes wrong. Elena and Kol find themselves in the New World, over 1,000 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo... I started a new story... I couldn't help it!**

 **Please let me know what ya'll think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I can't handle feeling like this anymore," Elena whispered to herself as she knelt in front of Jeremy's grave. Sobs wrack her small frame, completely oblivious to the person who had approached her from behind.

"Hello, old friend," a strong accented voice said from behind her.

She stiffens before standing up and turning around to face Kol.

He smiles at her maliciously, "Pity about your brother. Guess it's just me against you now." He uses his vamp speed to rush to her, his hand colliding with the side of her face as she's sent sprawling into a nearby tree. He places a well aimed kick to her ribs, listening to the sickening crunch with a smile, "Now this is what I've missed: two people connecting," he kicks her again as she gasps for breath that she doesn't need, "It's lonely on the other side…and I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways that I wished for you to suffer." He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground, "But, alas, now you can."

Elena stopped her attempts at clawing at his hand. She realized the truth in his words. She had lost everything. She looked him in the eyes; allowing herself this simple mercy, "Go ahead, Kol. Kill me. You'd be doing me a favor."

He smiled, whispering, "As you wish, darling." He raised his free hand and poised it over her heart, ready to rip it out.

"Get your hands off of her!" Bonnie screamed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Kol sighed, not taking his attention off of Elena, "Go away, little witch. This doesn't concern you."

"Namia Exum Solvos," Bonnie said strongly as a ring of fire surrounded Kol and Elena.

He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the witch, "What do you think you're doing? I can't die!" His cockiness made Elena want to smack him, but he was stronger.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Bonnie barely whispered before chanting, "Aven sa fuis sa belise, de la mer."

The ground started shaking, making Kol fall and collapse onto Elena. The world seemed to fall away outside of the fire. Elena tried to use vampire speed to run through the flames, only to be thrown backwards into the circle. Light exploded around them and white was the last thing they saw.

* * *

Elena awoke with a gasp, bolting into sitting position. She looked around and was surprised to find herself surrounded by forest. Somehow, the world around her felt different. The air smelt cleaner and there was more shrubbery. Her memories came back in a panicked flood. She jumped to her feet and looked for Kol. If she could find him before he woke, then she would have the upper hand.

She trekked away from the tall pines, trying to pick up his scent. It struck her as odd that she couldn't smell anything but the air. She couldn't smell blood or hear heartbeats. She couldn't even run with vampire speed and her wounds from earlier had yet to heal. She grew even more panicked.

She heard a swift rustling of leaves and suddenly Kol was behind her with his hand around her neck and his lips on her ear, "You smell _wonderful_ , darling. Just like a human." He picked her up and threw her as far as he could, letting out a satisfied laugh when she crumpled against the trunk of a heavy oak tree. She struggled to get up, barely remaining conscious as her mind swam. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and shook her, "Why aren't you running? It's much more satisfying when you do."

As soon as his hand released her, she ran as fast as her injuries would allow. She screamed into the woods, "Help! Someone, anyone, please!"

"There's no one around here, darling," he drawled from behind her, "No one is going to save you."

She growled in frustration, looking for a weapon. She happened upon a large tree with a few low branches. She grabbed the sharpest one she could and broke it off.

"And what are you going to do with that, darling? Stake me?" Kol's voice made her shake. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against him without being a vampire. She was a weak human all over again.

He tossed the makeshift stake away from her before whooshing in front of her and wrapping his hand around her delicate throat, "Now all I have to do is break your neck. No need for heart-ripping-out dramatics." He bashed he head against a tree, laughing as her blood dripped down the back of her neck.

Elena was struggling to stay awake. She let out a high-pitched scream as a last effort to save herself.

"Be quiet!" He growled, crushing her throat tighter in his strong hand.

Time seemed to stop as she heard the telltale whoosh of an arrow cutting through the air. Kol gasped as he looked down and saw an arrow protruding through his chest where his heart was. His eyes widened as he realized what wood the arrow must have been made out of. He dropped Elena and desperately clawed his chest, trying to remove the offending wood.

"No, no, no!" He yelled, his skin turning grey as he fell to his knees. Veins appeared all over his exposed skin as he exploded into flames.

Elena watched horrified, sure that this was just a trick her mind was playing on her. She focused on staying awake, wanting to see who had saved her. The smoke above what remained of Kol's body cleared and a shadow was walking towards her. She cringed into the tree thinking that it was someone else that wanted to hurt her.

"Tatia?"

Elena looked towards the sound and her mouth almost dropped open. The man was tall, with long dark hair that was pulled away from his face in simple braids. His warm brown eyes were full of concern for her. Recognition flitted across her face. She reached out to him, "Elijah." The last thing she saw was him rushing to her as her world went black.

* * *

She awoke to a soft hand stroking her hair back from her face. She was sure to keep her eyes closed as she listened to the voices around her.

"You just found her?" Elena cringed internally as she recognized Klaus's voice, "She's not Tatia, brother. Tatia has been at the market all day with Rebekah."

Elena listened with curiosity. If Tatia was still alive, then it meant that the originals were still human. Bonnie must've accidently sent her back here. What troubled her most was that she had been turned back into a human. She could only presume that she wasn't a vampire because the originals were still human so there was no one to sire her bloodline yet.

She focused on the fingertips against her temple. She knew that it had to be Elijah.

"Then why does she look so much like her?" Elijah's voice murmured above her.

"Maybe they're related. We can always ask Tatia."

"No," Elijah said firmly, "I don't want her subjected to Tatia. We both know how her jealously can get in the way of the truth."

"Will you be alright alone with her, brother? Or would you like me to bring her home to mother?" Klaus hesitantly offered.

She felt Elijah's fingers still against her skin slightly, "She can stay with me until she's well enough to venture into the village. I think it's safer for her here seeing as she was being attacked when I found her."

"Very well," his brother acknowledged, "I'll return tomorrow with some herbs from Ayanna."

"Thank you, Niklaus."

Elena heard a door shut and assumed that Klaus had left. She felt Elijah resume stroking her hair, whispering things she couldn't make out. She allowed her eyes to flutter open and was instantly met by his tender gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, removing his hand.

She stopped for a second, cataloguing her injuries. The back of her head had a dull throb to it, her ribs ached, and her throat hurt, but that was it.

"I'm okay, I think," she answered, trying to sit up. She nearly blacked out from the pain as her ribs rubbed together and she fell backwards.

Elijah caught her easily, gently settling her back down onto the soft surface. He looked at her with concern, "I think you may have broke a few ribs. May I take a look?"

Elena nodded and felt him lift her shirt. She heard a sharp intake of breath as he took in her battered form. His hands were gentle as he delicately probed her ribs. She cried out in agony as separated the bones that were being forced together.

"I'm almost done," he said, his voice tight. She knew that he didn't like inflicting pain, but it was necessary.

Elena was panting by the time he was finished. He had wrapped a thick clothe across her midsection in hopes of restraining her movements as much as possible so she could heal.

"Please forgive me for caring for you so intimately," he said, blushing, as she looked down and noticed her body was free of the blood that previously adorned her, "Normally it would be a woman's job, but I didn't want you to be traumatized when you awoke."

Elena considered his words, finally realizing that he intended to make her as comfortable as possible. Besides, the blood had mostly been confined to her hair and face. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Elijah."

His face clouded in puzzlement, "How do you know my name? You said it when I found you, as well."

She fumbled, "I thought I had heard it before, that's all."

He nodded, "I know you're being untruthful, but I won't press you on it," she sighed in relief as he continued, "Perhaps in time you'll grow to trust me. For now, can I at least have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Elena."

" _Elena_ ," her name rolled off his tongue like a caress. He said it the exact same way in the present as well. It always made her shiver in anticipation and excitement. He mused, "That's a very interesting name. I can't say that I've heard it before."

"Well, my parents were always considered more new age than most," she said dryly before taking in his furrowed brow, "Nevermind."

Elijah pursed his lips, "Very well. If you don't mind, you'll be staying with me until you're well enough to venture into the village. You look _surprisingly_ like another woman in our village. Do you have any family?"

"I only had a brother," she said, trying to come up with a cover story that was closest to the truth, "There was a fire and he didn't survive."

Elijah took her hand gently in his own, "I'm very sorry for your loss. You have nothing to fear while you're here. I swear it."

She sighed in contentment, sinking against the animal hides that covered the large straw bed she laid on. He smiled slightly, "You should probably rest more. My brother, Niklaus, will be back in the morning with some herbs and tonics to help you heal."

Elena thought back to her knowledge of the New World. She wasn't well versed in that history, but she knew that a young man only moved out on his own when he was married. She looked around, not seeing any hint of femininity among his things. She cleared her throat, "Elijah, are you married?"

He stiffened slightly, drawing his hand away, but answering all the same, "I was to be married. She was murdered by the neighboring village during the full moon."

Without a second thought, she pulled the stunned Elijah into an embrace, careful not to aggravate her ribs, "I'm sorry," she murmured against his hair. She felt him relax slightly as he awkwardly hugged her back.

He pulled away hurriedly; averting his eyes, "Please get some rest, Miss Elena. You need your strength."

She nodded, watching him get up and grab a blanket from a basket. He lay next to the fire, across the room from her. She hadn't realized how proper and innocent Elijah had been as a human; it made her heart ache with sadness. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew he would never allow that. She sighed to herself as she watched him drift into sleep. Maybe the Elijah she knew could still be saved. Maybe she could rewrite history.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like being generous...I'm not waiting until next Saturday to post this.**

 **And worry not! Kol will appear again. (Future Kol, not just past Kol)**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena awoke with a start. Bright sunlight was filtering through the windows of Elijah's small home as she heard his soft snores filling the room. She turned on her side, inhaling sharply as the movement caused her ribs to rub together uncomfortably. She gazed at Elijah's still form across the room. The fire had become lifeless embers as they both slept.

She stood, trying to make as little noise as possible. She ventured into a small closet, appraising its contents. She looked down at her own tattered clothes, knowing full well that jeans had yet to be invented. She pulled out what she thought was a shirt of Elijah's and a wide leather belt.

Elena stripped off her ruined clothing quickly and shrugged on his shirt, tying the belt firmly around her waist. The shirt hung right above her knees and she deemed it modest enough. She pulled on her converse, not having any other choice. She decided she needed to do something to show him how much she appreciated what he had done the day before.

She glanced at his sleeping form once more before she opened the cottage door as quietly as possible and slipped outside. The fresh air caused her to breathe deeply. She loved the smell of nature, the sound of the leaves rustling with every slight movement of the wind. She adventured a small way from Elijah's home, looking for firewood that would be easily obtainable in her current condition.

She stumbled upon a clearing with wood and carefully bent to pick up as much as she could carry. She smiled to herself, knowing that this was a small way of repaying him, but he would enjoy it all the same. She slowly made her way back to his cottage, admiring everything around her along the way.

As Elena reached for the door, she dropped the wood onto the ground, making a loud clatter as she winced at the sound. The door was opened in a second, a very alert and cautious Elijah standing in front of her with a sword in hand.

Elena's mouth went dry as she fumbled with her words, "I-I just went to get some firewood."

He relaxed slightly, setting down his sword, as he looked her over. He noticed his shirt immediately and his eyes traveled down to her bare olive legs before he looked away in embarrassment, "It's quite alright," he said as he gathered the fallen wood and brought it inside while she followed, "I just wish you would have waited for me. It's not safe for you to be outside by yourself."

She sat cross-legged on the floor, her eyes downcast as if she was just scolded, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just wanted to help after everything you did for me yesterday."

"That is a debt that you do not have to repay," Elijah said firmly as he fed the new wood to the dying embers of the fire, "I'm happy that I was able to help you."

She nodded, glancing up at him. He was concentrated on the fire, but she thought she saw a smile playing at his lips. She decided to break the tension with the noticeable elephant in the room, "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your shirts. My clothes were ruined."

He looked up and bit his lip slightly, "It looks much better on you, Miss Elena. Although, I must admit that not many women show that much of their skin to men whom are not their husbands."

"I was going to wear pants, but I didn't think yours would fit me," Elena said, blushing at his words.

"No matter," he said, getting up and brushing the soot from his hands, "I instructed Niklaus to bring you some things you might need before he departed yesterday. I'm sure that you would like your own things to wear."

Elena felt guilty. She shouldn't have put on his clothes. She should have waited for Klaus. She watched his face as he appraised her form once more, "Is something bothering you?"

"Not at all," he smiled, "Just admiring a very beautiful sight."

She blushed crimson, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them, "Thank you for taking me in, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Miss Elena," he busied himself with what she assumed was a teapot, "Is there anyone waiting for you at your village?"

Her brow creased slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Family, friends, a _betrothed_ ," his voice became a little sharper at the last word.

She laughed, the sound of bells tinkling, "I'm not committed to anyone if that's what you're asking."

Elijah let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He thought that Elena was beautiful, even if she did look like Tatia. However, Tatia had been betrothed to another man in the village, after stringing both Elijah and Klaus along. He had hopes that Elena was not of the same conniving makeup. He smiled to himself, adding mint leafs to the tea he was preparing before turning to face her, "How are you feeling today? How are your injuries?"

Elena paused slightly, listening to her body, "I'm feeling better. My head still hurts and so do my ribs, but I think I'm okay."

He put the teapot over the fire, "Do you mind if I inspect you?"

She shook her head, surprised when the simple movement made her head spin. He approached her, taking her head in his hands and rubbing along the closed wounds. She winced under his probing fingers.

"If I may be so forward, who was the man you were running from?" He asked softly, as his hands traveled down to her neck, audibly growling as he saw the black and blue handprint that marred her soft olive skin.

"My brother had some business with him," she answered hesitantly as his hand caressed her neck, "When he died, the guy thought he could take it out on me instead."

Elijah nodded stiffly, his hand going to her bandaged ribs. She was proud of herself as she hardly moved under his hand. He gave her a tight-lipped smile, "It seems as if you're going to be fine, Miss Elena. I'm just worried about your head. There was so much blood…" he trailed off, visibly upset.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Elena assured him swiftly, "Just a bump."

His eyes flashed dangerously at her, " _Just a bump_? You were bleeding as if your skin had been ripped off of you. I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Well, I did. I am," she stated defiantly, "You took wonderful care of me. I'm sure I'll be as good as new before you know it."

A knock on the door interrupted what Elena assumed would have been a chiding reply. He got up and answered it, a blonde haired man entering behind him.

"Well, it seems as if she's doing better," Klaus appraised, smiling warmly at her. He knelt in front of her, holding out his hand. She placed hers in his as he brushed a kiss along her knuckles, "It's wonderful to know you're well, Miss…?"

"Elena," she said quickly, her mind still trying to process that Klaus was actually being nice to her. She had seen the depths of his destructive nature, the lengths he would go to, to ensure he got what he wanted. She still remembered when he drained all the blood from her body and threw her to the ground like a useless toy when he was finished.

"Miss Elena," he smiled, nodding in acknowledgement, "I am Niklaus, but you may call me Nik. Most people do."

"It's nice to meet you, Nik," she tried to return his smile, but found it quite harder than she expected.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Elijah asked his brother, getting two mugs and pouring the tea he had prepared.

"Yes, brother," Klaus answered, pulling out what looked like a dress from a satchel as well as a bundle of herbs. He handed the pale yellow dress to Elena, "It was our sister's, but I believe it should fit you without a problem."

Elena took the dress gratefully, admiring the color. She loved yellow. It was very a very simple dress, lacing up the back and floor length. It was on the thicker side so she would be protected from the cold.

Klaus cleared his throat, looking up at Elijah, "Ayanna asked me what I needed the herbs for. I had to tell her about Miss Elena. She said she would keep it from mother, though."

Elijah nodded, handing Elena a mug of tea, which she accepted eagerly. She brought the mug to her lips and allowed the minty flavor to take over her thoughts. She idly listened to the brothers make small talk as her mind wandered. Klaus had actually been nice to her and she had to remind herself that he was still human. None of the horrible things had happened yet to make him into the monster he was in the present. Yet, Elijah still seemed as noble as ever. He had shown her kindness and mercy in her time of need.

"Will you be able to come to the village today? I know mother and father have been meaning to meet with you about a new betrothed." Klaus asked his brother.

Elena's head snapped up, nearly choking on her tea as she did so. She watched Elijah's carefully guarded face for any sign of emotion.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that talk yet, Niklaus," Elijah said, his voice heavy with the emotion left hidden, "I'm sure that they will understand that."

Klaus sighed, "It's been many seasons, Elijah. They are growing impatient."

"Let them be impatient then," Elijah snapped, causing Elena to flinch, "I rely not on them. I am not a burden. If I should choose to remain alone, then it shall be my choosing, not theirs."

The blonde nodded, not wanting to upset his brother any further, "I'll inform them of your decision. However, Rebekah also wonders when you will come home; she misses you terribly."

"She is welcome to visit whenever she likes, Niklaus, she knows that," Elijah said, waving his hand in the air to show his annoyance, "She spends most of her time with Tatia anyway."

"Tatia is using Rebekah to get to us, Elijah," Klaus retorted vehemently, "She has no interest for her. Tatia doesn't want to marry whom she is now betrothed to. She'd rather set her claws into one of us."

Elena stood abruptly, effectively finished with listening to this conversation. She gave a polite but forced smile to both of them, "If you both don't mind, I'm going to get some fresh air."

They both nodded in unison as she walked stiffly from the small cottage. She made her way to the clearing she had found before and laid down on the grass. She gazed up at the blue sky spotted with clouds. She could lay her all day and never grow tired of it.

Elena closed her eyes, her mind drifting to Elijah. She had known that Tatia had drove the brothers apart, but she never knew that she hadn't picked either of them. Elena snorted as she thought that Tatia's only goal was to force Elijah and Klaus to fight for her hand. Elijah was too noble for that; he would have let Klaus win easily. She thought about how weird it was to see Elijah not wearing a suit. While it was refreshing, it was still unfamiliar.

She didn't know how long she lay there, but she was roused from her thoughts as she felt a body lie next to hers. She kept her eyes closed, letting her senses tell her who it was. She inhaled, smelling a woodsy scent mixed with a mint and slight ambrosia aroma. _Elijah_. He still smelled like this in her time and she wondered how that was even possible.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Miss Elena," he apologized.

"It's fine," she lied easily, "It was a personal matter, one I'm not concerned with." She turned her head and looked at him. His hair was scattered across the grass beneath him and his brown eyes were trained on hers. She smiled slightly, "Do you ever think you want to get married one day?"

He looked pensive for a moment before replying, "I suppose it's possible. She would have to be something special though."

"Oh," she murmured, slightly disappointed by his answer.

"And you?" He prompted, not taking his eyes off of hers.

She smiled widely, "I've always wanted to get married," she mused, "Get married and have children. Live in a little home where I would be happy with the man that I loved. I thought that I would never have that, but time can play tricks on us sometimes." She had given up her dreams when she became a vampire. But now that she was inexplicitly human, her options had returned. And if she could be sent back to her time, then everything would be okay again.

"How old are you, Miss Elena?" Elijah asked softly.

"I'm seventeen. And yourself?"

"I'm twenty-seven winters," he murmured, looking down as if embarrassed.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

He sighed, "Our village tries to have everyone married by twenty winters. If you stay, you'll be taken in by someone who will make sure you become betrothed."

Elena pondered his words, "Then maybe I won't stay. I don't think I'm ready for all of that yet."

His eyes flashed to hers, "I don't want you to leave. You can stay here and I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you hidden from the village."

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't think it would work," she laughed, "You'll marry eventually and I will be nothing but a nuisance."

He reached his hand out, letting it fall to her bruised olive cheek. His eyes filled with emotion, as his voice grew thick, "You could never be a nuisance, Miss Elena."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Posted early because I'm going on holiday. Leave me lots of reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena's body healed quickly. Her ribs were the last to follow suit, but after a week the pain was much more manageable. Elijah had taken care of her; he allowed her to sleep in his bed and eat his food, always waving off her words of thanks.

They sat around the fire, eating the rabbit stew that he had prepared. She caught him staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing, Miss Elena," he said, looking back at his stew, "I was just wondering if you have any plans on leaving yet because your injuries are much better now."

Elena looked surprised for a moment, "When would you like me to leave? I know that I've intruded so much already…"

He shook his head fiercely, "That's not what I intended. I don't want you to feel as if you're trapped here with me. But, I can take you to the village and introduce you to my family, if you'd like."

She pondered his words before agreeing, "That would be nice."

He smiled widely at her, "So it's settled. We will go to the village tomorrow."

* * *

Elijah walked in front of her, his hand on his sword in case danger presented itself. The path to the village was small and confusing. For the first time since she arrived, she still wished that she were a vampire so that she could see where she was walking. He had insisted that they leave before dawn to ensure they arrive early enough. He filled her in briefly on his family; making sure to tell her to stay away from his father, Mikael.

"What's wrong with him?" Elena asked as she forced her way through the thick path.

Elijah sighed, "He's not a very happy man. He was at one point, but not anymore. He'll assume that you're whom I've taken to be my wife even though we haven't performed the marriage ritual. He'll urge you to do so."

She snorted, "We'll see about that."

Elijah stayed quiet as the sun rose above them. Elena felt like she hit a nerve, but didn't say anything. When they walked into the village, Elena couldn't help but be wowed by its simplicity. Little cottages were scattered throughout the path and the people seemed to be happy.

They arrived in front of a larger cottage and Elijah turned to her, "Would you mind waiting outside for a moment?"

She nodded as he slipped inside what she assumed was his family home. She wandered away from the home slightly, watching the people. A face caught her attention, a face similar to Bonnie's. She followed closely and grabbed the woman's wrist as she turned a corner.

"Who are you?" The witch said, looking her over, "You are not Tatia and you seem to have a familiar magic lingering on your skin."

"Are you Ayanna?" She asked and continued when the witch nodded, "I'm friends with one of your descendents. I'm from a different time."

Ayanna nodded, "We should go where we can talk freely," she said before leading her to a small cottage. Once inside, Ayanna sat down and invited Elena to keep speaking.

Elena sat down and took a deep breath, "My friend Bonnie, your descendent, sent me back nearly a thousand years. I think it was an accident, but I'm not sure now. I was…different before this. I wasn't human and now I am. I don't know if you could send me back or not seeing as I'm not the same."

Ayanna took Elena's hand, closing her eyes and chanting Latin as she focused. When she reopened her eyes, they were sad, "This spell is irreversible. It was supposed to kill someone, but the person it was intended for could not be killed. However, you've been sent to a time where you could kill them. And you're not quite human, but not entirely as you were before."

"What?" Elena gasped in surprise. That meant that the Kol that Elijah killed wasn't really dead. She had to kill his human form to kill him entirely. And how could she be human and a vampire?

"That's how it works, my dear. However, I'll work on trying to find a new spell to send you back," Ayanna said, letting go of Elena's hand, "I heard from Niklaus that you are staying with Elijah. That may not be wise if his father finds out. Seeing as our paths are bound to be crossed in the future, I'd like to open my home to you if you decide to stay."

"I'd have to ask Elijah," Elena said softly.

"Of course," the witch answered.

A knock sounded on the small cottage door and Ayanna was up in an instant to answer. The door opened revealing a slightly panicked Elijah. He visibly relaxed once his eyes found Elena.

"There you are, Miss Elena," he sighed in relief, "I couldn't find you. I thought…"

She smiled at him as she stood up, "I'm fine. Ayanna has offered me a place to stay with her should I choose."

He nodded, looking slightly disappointed, "If that's what you choose, I will help you get settled."

"Is Esther requiring a meeting with her, Elijah?" Ayanna inquired.

"Yes," he swallowed thickly, "My father will be home before dark and Miss Elena and I are to have dinner with them before we leave for my home."

"Perhaps you'd like to show Elena around the village before then."

Elijah smiled, "It would be my pleasure," he extended his hand to her and she took it without hesitation.

* * *

Dusk was starting to settle as Elijah led Elena back to his family's home. Elena's stomach felt as if it was in knots. She knew that she had nothing to fear because Elijah would protect her, but she still had a bad feeling.

He opened the door and ushered her in before him. After carefully maneuvering into what she assumed was used as the dining room, she came across Elijah's _human_ family.

Rebekah was the first that stood and greeted her, "Hello, Miss Elena. It's so wonderful that you've decided to join us," she pulled Elena into a hug and the brunette had to remember to calm down. Rebekah was still human; she wasn't the girl that she knew from the future.

She gingerly hugged the blonde back, "Thank you for having me," her eyes moved to Esther and smiled, "You have a lovely home."

The witch regarded Elena coolly, "Thank you. My husband shall be arriving very soon and I know he'll be anxious to meet you."

Elena took a seat next to Rebekah and Elijah joined on her other side. Klaus looked at her with a strange fascination, "It's very nice to see you again, Miss Elena. Please allow me to introduce our family," he motioned to each of them as he said their names, "My sister, Rebekah. My mother, Esther. And my brothers, Finn and _Kol_."

She nearly hyperventilated as her eyes fell on the youngest male original. Her throat went try as her voice cracked slightly, "It's very nice to meet you all."

Elijah looked at her concerned, but thought better of asking her what was wrong. Her hands sat fisted in her lap as her nails bit crescent cuts into the delicate flesh of her palms. She willed herself to calm down; Kol wasn't going to kill her. At least not right now.

The door suddenly banged open, as what she assumed, was a very angry Mikael that stormed inside. The entire family seemed to tense as they heard him rifling around in the front room. He appeared suddenly, his eyes trained on Klaus, "Boy, tend to my horse. I haven't time for it right now."

Klaus sprung up and rushed out the door, not wanting to anger his father more than necessary. Mikael took his seat at the head of the table as Esther began setting out the food she had prepared. He appraised the table and his eyes stopped on Elena and Elijah.

"And who is this, Elijah?"

His voice was enough to make her skin crawl. She looked at Elijah who seemed to be frozen. She didn't want to get him in trouble, so she spoke up, "My name is Elena, sir."

"Ah," he almost snorted, _almost_ , "Elena. And are you harlot-ing yourself to my son for a warm place to sleep?"

Her face paled considerable, "I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean. I was being attacked by a man when he found me. He was kind enough to take me in and tend to me until I was better."

"And you are now, correct?" His blue eyes danced mirthlessly as he stared at her.

"Yes," she answered quietly, "I will soon be staying with the witch Ayanna until I make other arrangements."

"Good. I can't have my son corrupted by a paramour such as yourself."

"I beg your pardon?" Elena's eyes flashed dangerously. She was not a whore by any means and Mikael's insistence on it was beginning to piss her off.

"Women are all the same," he replied, not taking her bait for a fight, "You've only stayed with my son because you think that he'll marry you. Why else would you so conveniently allow yourself to be found by a man who lives alone, without a wife?"

Elena had noticed that the rest of the table had gone completely silent as she squared off against the patriarch. Elijah was rigid at her side and Rebekah held her breath.

"Now you listen here, _Mikael_ ," Elena started as she stood up and stared down at the man with disdain, "I am not trying to corrupt anyone. Elijah showed me kindness and I am not taking advantage of it. Next time, please know the facts before opening your mouth."

Mikael stood abruptly, knocking his chair backwards with a dull thud, "Do you dare speak to me like that? In my own home?" He roared down at her, but she refused to back down, "I know what's best for my son. And sharing a bed with a woman as _filthy_ as yourself is not in his best interest. You were a mere distraction before he marries a woman who is good enough to not find herself alone in a man's house and not be bedded by everyone in the village."

Elena couldn't stand any more of the lies he was spewing for him mouth. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could, causing a collective gasp from the onlookers at the table as he stumbled. Her voice trembled with rage as she squared her shoulders, "I have done nothing to you, yet you insist that I am at fault. Elijah has been nothing but a perfect gentleman towards me and I have not attempted to _get into his bed_ in return. I don't deserve to be made out as a whore because I accepted his offer. You are pathetic if you think any differently."

With that, Elena strode past the still confused Mikael and left the cottage. She headed down what she thought was the path to Elijah's home, but was stopped as she heard her name being yelled behind her.

"Miss Elena!" Klaus yelled, catching up to her in no time, "Where are you going? What happened?"

"Your father insulted me. I felt no need to stay."

Klaus groaned, "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just a very opinionated man."

"He called me a whore," Elena said, looking down as tears threatened to fall, "All because Elijah helped me."

She heard Klaus sigh as he brought his hand to her chin, tilting her face upwards, "Ignore him. You're not what he said. Elijah and I know that."

"I-I should get back," she said softly, pulling away from Klaus, "Could you tell Elijah to join me when he's finished?"

Klaus nearly gaped at her, "You can't go back by yourself. It's too dark and you'll get lost."

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "Just don't tell Elijah I've headed back until he's finished taking care of everything, okay?"

He nodded, "Whatever you want, Miss Elena."

Elena mumbled her thanks as she continued walking down the small path.

* * *

She had gotten lost. Multiple times. It was nearly dawn when she finally happened across the small cottage. She sighed in relief as she realized that she had made it home without being eaten by a wild animal. Or Kol. Elena knew he was lurking somewhere, but didn't know where and that thought disturbed her greatly.

She entered the cottage and started up a new fire, knowing Elijah would probably be cold after the long night. She ran her hand through her hair and nearly sighed at the feel of it. She missed showers terribly. She decided to go to a little river she had passed before he returned home. She only had one dress that needed washing so she grabbed one of Elijah's shirts and a belt, again.

Elena smiled to herself as she wandered towards the water. Stripping off her dress, she dove into the chilled water, gasping slightly. She pulled the dress in after her and started scrubbing it against the rocks, removing the dirt that had accumulated on her trek home. Once she was satisfied, she laid the dress out on the dry rocks, hoping it would dry soon.

She had brought a small piece of rougher fabric to use as a makeshift washcloth. The material bit into her skin as she attempted to scrub away the layer of dirt and some dried blood that had seemed to sit on her skin since her arrival. Her skin was left pink and stinging by the time she was satisfied. She allowed herself to float in the water, the small current letting her drift this way and that.

Elena couldn't help but left her thoughts float away from her. She knew that she felt something for Elijah, she did in the future too. There was just something to enticing about the noblest original that had drawn her in since their first truce. He was handsome; there was no doubt about it. His eyes were such a gorgeous shade of brown, his nose was impeccable straight, and his jaw line was sharp enough to cut glass. Oh yes, Elijah Mikaelson was more than just handsome, he was godlike.

Her skin began to get wrinkled by the water and she decided to get out of the lovely river. She swam back to her clothes and swiftly got out, pulling on Elijah's shirt with haste as the cold air hit her. His shirt clung to her wet body as she secured the belt around her waist. She picked up her damp dress and carried it back to the cottage.

She set the dress outside in the sun to keep drying as she went into the warmth of the cottage. She set a blanket down in front of the fire and sat cross-legged on top of it. The fire took the chill from her bones as her olive skin slowly warmed up to its normal temperature.

The door to the cottage opened hesitantly as Elijah stepped inside. Deep lines of exhaustion marred his face and Elena felt a pang of guilt deep in her stomach. He smiled as he looked at her, his tiredness seemingly fading away. He set his coat and sword down and quickly took a seat next to her.

"I was so worried about you…" he murmured, taking her face between his strong calloused hands, "Niklaus didn't tell me you were headed back here until early this morning, I had thought you went to Ayanna's."

She leaned into his touch, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "I'm sorry. I asked him not to say anything."

"That's the only reason I didn't fight with him," he smiled, brushing back her damp chocolate locks with one hand as the other continued to cradle her face, "He kept his word to you and I had to respect that. Although, I never would've forgave him if something had happened to you."

She smiled, "I'm fine, I promise," she assured him, staring into his warm brown eyes before she bit her lip and looked down, "I had to borrow your shirt again. Just until my dress dries though."

"I don't mind one bit," a smile tugged at Elijah's lips, "You look beautiful in whatever you wear." She felt heat rise to her cheeks at his words. She looked up at him again, surprised at how gentle is gaze was on her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he murmured, "So beautiful."

Elena's heart stuttered. He was so close to her she could feel his breath against her face. She wanted nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him breathless, but she wouldn't make a move until he did. Her mind traveled unwillingly to what Mikael had said the night before. If she kissed him right now, she would be as bad as he said she was.

She hesitated, looking away from him, "Elijah-"

Elijah cut her off as his lips pressed delicately against her own. His hands still cradled her face and she couldn't help but give in. She allowed her fingers to tangle in his hair and pull him closer to her. He gasped at her forwardness and deepened the kiss, grabbing her by the hips and setting her in his lap.

She straddled him, slightly surprised at how her body was responding to him. She couldn't seem to get enough. She sighed happily as his tongue explored her mouth. His hands were firm yet gentle as he pulled her tighter against his chest. His lips traveled down her jaw and neck as they both panted.

"Elijah…" she struggled to find the words she needed, "We shouldn't…"

He looked up at her with hurt in his eyes, "I know that we shouldn't, but…there's just something about you, Miss Elena," his voice cracked slightly, "I've never felt this way about a woman before."

Elena's heart ached at his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Her voice was muffled, but he heard it all the same, "If we continue this than your father will have been right about me."

Elijah stiffened slightly, but kept his arms around her waist, "My father was impressed with how you handled yourself last night, not that he'll ever apologize, of course. But he does respect strong women."

She giggled slightly and looked up at his gorgeous face staring down at her before sighing, "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. I like you for you, not for what you've done for me or what you could do for me in the future."

"I know, Miss Elena," he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I didn't believe anything my father said for a second. You're not manipulating or vindictive; you're sweet and caring," he smiled before continuing, "But if you'd like me to court you, it would be much more appropriate that you stay with Ayanna. I don't want to ruin your reputation in the village."

She nodded, "I understand. I wouldn't want to compromise yours either."

"I would do anything for you, Miss Elena," Elijah said as he stroked her cheek, "I should thank the Gods that I happened upon you when I did. You're like an angel sent from Valhalla just for myself. I promise to protect you with my life."

Tears formed in Elena's eyes as she crashed her lips against his. She didn't expect him to fall for her so fast, but in these times the life expectancy was short. He knew what he wanted and he would pursue it at all costs.

Elijah kissed her back intensely, pouring every ounce of his emotions into it. She felt safe with him. When he pulled back, she growled slightly at the loss of contact. He chuckled at her impatience while he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I should get you to Ayanna before nightfall," he murmured as he gazed at her, "I wouldn't want to compromise you any more than I already have."

She smiled at him, "Okay, okay. But I'm not getting up."

"Suit yourself," he said gently as he stood, laughing as she clung to him to avoid falling. He carried her around the cottage, gathering what little items she had acquired and setting them into a satchel. He adjusted her position to gain a firmer grip on her as he walked out of the cottage and towards the village.

* * *

The Present

Elijah bolted upright in bed, gasping as his head throbbed in unbelievable pain. Thoughts of the most recent doppelganger filled his mind as he struggled to understand what he was remembering. Snippets flashed before his eyes as he remembered kissing her soft lips and holding her fragile body close to his. How she had fought against his father and gained his favor. She was with him when he was still _human_. It couldn't be possible.

Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he recalled how much he had loved her. How he would have done anything for her.

He didn't understand, but he needed to see her. Maybe she would have the answers he was looking for. He was in Georgia, but he would arrive shortly if he left now. He got up and quickly threw clothes into a suitcase before leaving his home and driving into the unknown of Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Present

Elijah had barely contained his emotions as he turned up on the Salvatores' front porch. He knocked thunderously loud in hopes of waking them at this early hour. When he received no response, he knocked harder as he roared, "If either of you don't open this door within the next moment, I will rip out each of your hearts and feed them to you!"

The door opened a mere second later with Damon looking perturbed on the other side. He growled at the sight of the original before him, "What can I do for you, Elijah?"

"Where's Elena?" Elijah said hurriedly, as he tried to listen for her heartbeat in the house.

Damon sighed, "You'd better come in."

Elijah followed the younger vampire inside to the parlor. He appraised his surroundings and noticed Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan seated on the floor hunched over maps and grimoires. The witch looked exhausted.

"What's happening here?" Elijah said sharply.

"We lost Elena," Caroline confessed dryly, getting up from the floor and walking over to Elijah, "Kol was attacking her and Bonnie cast a spell to kill him permanently. Again. But something went wrong. Bonnie knew that Elena would die, too, but she thought she could bring her back afterwards."

"And?" Elijah bristled, practically shaking in anger, "Where is she then?"

Caroline backed up slightly, afraid of the original, "Bonnie can't find her. She can't figure out where she went after she died. We've been looking for the past week, but it's like she disappeared…"

Elijah cursed. He wasn't just dreaming about Elena being with him when he was a human. Bonnie's spell had hurled Elena back in time. He sighed deeply as he looked at Bonnie, "You didn't kill her, Miss Bennett. You merely transported her to another time."

The witch looked up at him miserably, "How do you know?"

"Because you sent her back to when my family was still human," he confided, "My memories have started resurfacing and they all involve her. It's as if my mind is a puzzle and the new memories are making their places known."

Damon snorted, "So my girlfriend is stuck back in time with the human originals? Well, that's just perfect," he looked at Bonnie, "Does that mean Kol's there too?"

The witch shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

The Past

Elena had been staying with Ayanna for the three weeks. She had been given chores to do and only saw Elijah on their rest day. He lived further from the village than Ayanna would allow Elena to travel alone. She had even become more acquainted with Rebekah.

"Do you like my brother?" Rebekah blurted out as they were getting water from the well closest to the falls.

Elena blushed slightly, "Which one?"

Rebekah snorted, "Oh come on! Kol is too immature, Nik is too shy, and Finn is too broody! Elijah seems like a perfect candidate for you."

"Elijah is very nice," Elena agreed as she smiled widely.

"You like him!"

"Well, of course I do! He took care of me when no one else did. He saved me from a fate worse than death. I owe him more than I could ever repay."

"Marriage could absolve that," the blonde said slyly as she nudged Elena.

Elena blushed and continued walking back towards the village. Tomorrow was rest day and that would mean that she would get to see Elijah again. Her heart fluttered at the thought as she waved goodbye to Rebekah, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Until tomorrow," Rebekah nodded at her as they parted ways.

Elena continued on to Ayanna's cottage, nodding quick hellos to the people she had been introduced to.

Ayanna smiled at her as she entered the cottage, "How are you adjusting?"

"I'm fine," Elena said as she set down the bucket of water, "Thank you so much for opening your home to me."

"You're very welcome, but there is no need to thank me. You're a wonderful young woman," the witch said smiling, "And I hear that a man may want to court you."

Elena blushed, "I may have also heard that…"

"And what are your thoughts on it?"

She debated for a second, "I care for Elijah. Very much. He's a good man."

"Yes, he is. I take it you'll be spending your rest day with him tomorrow?"

"If that's alright," Elena said before adding, "Unless you need me for something."

The witch shook her head, "No, you're free to do as you wish."

"Thank you, Ayanna."

* * *

"How are you adjusting, Miss Elena?" Elijah asked as they walked along the village.

"Everything is fine. Ayanna has been very kind to me. But I miss being around you very much."

Elijah smiled at her words, "I completely understand. I miss being around you as well. Which is why I have a question to ask you."

Her heart stuttered slightly, "Oh?"

"I'd like permission to court you, but," he hesitated slightly, "I'd also like permission to marry you."

Elena stopped walking abruptly, "You want to marry me?"

"Well that is generally where courting leads to, but I understand if you're not ready for that yet."

"I'd like you to court me, Elijah," she said in a small voice, "Besides, I'd marry you right now if I could."

His lips quirked into a small smile, "That is good for my knowledge."

"I'd like to spend some more time with your family though. I think it would be beneficial for all of us."

"Well, I happen to know that my siblings are at the falls right now, if you'd like to go spend time with them."

Elena nodded, "Perfect."

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the water.

Rebekah smiled at the sight of them, "Elena! Elijah!" The blonde rushed out of the water in the slip for her dress, apparently that was appropriate attire for swimming. She smiled widely at the sight of her second eldest brother with her new best friend, "We were all just teasing Henrik about his lack of swimming!"

"Henrik?" Elena said softly looking at Elijah.

"Our youngest brother. He was sick at the dinner you attended," he told her just as softly as he pointed out a dark haired young boy.

"Oh."

"Are you going to swim with us or just stay there and look?" Klaus said as he popped out of the water and shook his mane of blonde hair.

Elena smiled and disappeared behind a tree, stripping off the dress Ayanna had gifted her and left the light pink slip on. She ventured out to the water as she caught Elijah's eyes on her. She smiled at him, "What are you looking at?"

He blushed and averted his eyes, "Just your beauty, Miss Elena."

"Are you swimming, too?" She asked him.

"If you'd like," he answered as he began disrobing. Elena tried to look away, but seeing him shirtless in just a pair of cotton trousers was enough to make heat pool slightly between her legs. She quickly got in the water and swam towards Rebekah, not wanting to jump Elijah in front of his family.

"You should commission a carving, it would last longer," Rebekah snorted as she caught Elena's gaze once again drifting to the half naked man her heart yearned for.

"Bekah!" Elena squealed, whacking the blonde's arm.

Rebekah shrugged as a smile lit up her face, "It's true."

"Kol! Stay near the shore. You aren't a strong swimmer," Klaus scolded from across the waterbed. Kol looked embarrassed as he waded around, being sure to heed his older brother.

"How old is…Kol?" Elena asked Rebekah hesitantly.

"He's sixteen summers, just a year older than me. But he never learned to properly swim," Rebekah answered before asking Elena, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she said shyly, "Elijah is much older though."

Rebekah splashed the brunette, "Age is but a number. Love is what's important. And I know he loves you, even if he hasn't said it. The way he looks at you and acts around you is enough."

Elena laughed before she disappeared under the water, swimming towards the falls. When she resurfaced, she was on the other side staring out at the family she had come with. Something splashed in front of her and she gasped slightly before she padded over to investigate. When she found nothing, she allowed herself to relax and drift in the water.

"There you are," a voice murmured against her ear as strong hands encircled her waist.

She smiled, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Elijah pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck, "You know that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you, Miss Elena." He swam to a flat rock beneath the falls and pulled her onto his lap. He smoothed her hair away from her face and trailed kisses from her jaw down to the base of her neck.

She shivered in his embrace, moaning, "Elijah…"

"Yes, my love?" His kisses were insistent, almost making her strip him free of clothes and ride him until he could no longer walk.

Elena turned in his arms, straddling him. She kissed him hard, pushing her chest against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded immediately, pulling her flush against himself. She could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh and it made her moan into his mouth.

"Elena…" he sighed against her lips, his thumbs rubbing circles on the wet fabric that clung to her hips. He nipped her bottom lip softly before pulling back and staring into her warm chocolate eyes, "I love you."

She smiled and crashed her lips to his, "I love-"

Suddenly a scream cut through the air. Elijah's eyes widened in panic and pulled Elena into the water with him. They both swam underneath the falls and surfaced on the other side, gasping for air. Elena's eyes swept the scene, seeing Klaus carrying a limp body from the water.

She started to swim to them, but Elijah was faster. He was out of the water and next to Klaus in an instant, "What happened?"

"Kol got too close…the currant overpowered him and he was floating face down…"

Elena rushed over and saw Kol lying on the ground, not breathing. The siblings stood around him, not even trying to save him. She groaned internally before dropping to her knees next to his still form and taking a deep breath. She held his nose closed and put her mouth against his, breathing air into his lungs. When she pulled back, she started chest compressions, trying to coerce his heart to start again. She covered his mouth with hers once more and filled his lungs with air.

Kol started coughing up water straight into Elena's mouth. She jerkily pulled away and coughed up the secondhand water, both of them gasping for air. Elijah scooped up Elena with ease, cradling her against his bare chest as he pushed the wet hair from her face.

Klaus knelt down next to Kol as he continued coughing up the water that made it into his lungs, "How did you do that?"

Elena finished coughing and looked to Klaus, "My old village was by water. There were a lot of drowning victims."

Elijah placed a kiss to her forehead, "You saved our brother," he set her down on her feet, but kept his hands on her small waist, "Thank you, Miss Elena."

The rest of the Mikaelsons murmured their thanks as they helped Kol back to the village, letting Rebekah, Elijah, and Elena stay behind.

Elena sagged against Elijah; the adrenalin she felt was fading into nothing. He held her up easily as Rebekah hugged Elena tightly.

"You saved my brother's life," the blonde cried, clinging to the exhausted girl, "I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"It was nothing," Elena said softly.

"Perhaps you can tell Ayanna that Elena will be staying with me for the next few nights," Elijah suggested as Rebekah let go of Elena.

Rebekah nodded, "I will. Take care of her, Elijah." She turned and headed back to the village.

"I don't know if I can walk that far, Elijah…"

He smirked at her before picking her up bridal style, "Not a problem. We'll just pick up our clothes and head home."

"Home," Elena sighed happily, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

The Present

 _"_ _You saved my brother's life," Rebekah sniffled as she held Elena close._

 _Elijah smiled at his sister's affection as he held onto Elena's waist to keep her from falling. This girl, this woman was surprising him more and more. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to marry her._

Elijah rubbed his temples hard, trying to ease some of the ache in his head. Elena had managed to save Kol, despite everything he had done to her in the future. She could have let him die; Elijah wouldn't have blamed her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked from her place on the ground as she noticed the original's discomfort.

"Just more memories," he answered.

"What exactly are you remembering?" The witch hesitantly asked.

Elijah glided over the specifics, "She saved Kol from drowning and she moved in with Ayanna." The witch didn't need to know about his and Elena's budding relationship. It wasn't necessary.

"Hmm."

* * *

 **Review!**

 **~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Past

"Elijah!" Elena squealed as he chased her through the meadow. She had run off in his shirt again and he had nothing to wear while their clothes dried.

"Get back here!" He chastised her halfheartedly.

She tripped on a tree root and he seized his opportunity and fell on top of her. She giggled as she squirmed beneath him. He kissed her laughing mouth, allowing himself to get lost in her.

"Elijah…" she panted as his kisses trailed down her neck. She wanted nothing more than to have him inside her, pounding her to the brink of ecstasy over and over again. Heat pooled between her legs as she was trapped under the very attractive, half naked, human original.

"I want you," he breathed against her sweat-slicked skin, "But I want to make you my wife first. It wouldn't be proper."

Elena groaned, "Who gives a damn about being proper?"

He pulled away from her, an amused look plastered on his face, "Are you not worried about what the village would say?"

"Not in the slightest," she answered cheekily as she pulled his mouth back to hers. She bit his bottom lip slightly, "Besides, it's not as if you've asked me to marry you."

"I thought it was implied," he retorted, biting her neck rather roughly.

She gasped, "No, it wasn't."

Elijah got off of her and sat on his knees, staring at he intently, "Marry me, Elena. I may not have much, but I want to share it with you for the rest of our lives."

"You know my answer is yes. It will always be yes."

He got off of her and pulled her to her feet. He placed a gentle kiss on her mouth, "I gather that I should ask Ayanna for your hand, then. She's become your guardian now."

She smirked at him, "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

The Present

Elijah paced the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house, waiting for Bonnie to finish looking through his mother's grimoire.

The witch jumped up, "Ah ha! I found it!"

Damon looked at Bonnie expectantly, "Well?"

"I can bring her back on the full moon," she rolled her eyes at Damon's demanding tone, "That's two weeks away. It'll give me time to prepare."

"Do you need additional help? I could talk to some of my contacts," Elijah offered.

"What's your deal?" Damon sneered, getting to his feet and facing off with the original, "You didn't give a damn about Elena during the sacrifice. You betrayed her to save that damn psychotic brother of yours!"

Elijah kept his cool as the younger vampire tried to appear threatening, "I suggest you hold your tongue, Mr. Salvatore."

"What exactly do these new _memories_ entail concerning my girlfriend?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

Elijah stifled a gasp of pain as his ring finger burned. He pushed aside the pain and focused on Damon, "That is none of your concern. If she chooses to share her memories when she returns, then that is her choice."

Elijah strode out of the house and into the surrounding woods. He glanced down at his hand and noticed that a metal band had appeared around his finger. He tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge; he really didn't want to explain it to the Salvatore brat.

Elijah sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he went back inside.

* * *

The Past

"Ayanna, I know I haven't known Elena long, but I still hope to have your blessing," Elijah said nervously.

The witch nodded knowingly, "I have seen the way the two of you look at each other. It would be a great injustice to prevent two souls from finding their other halves," she took Elijah's hands in hers, "You and Elena are mates of the soul. You both belong together. I happily give you my blessing to marry her."

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful blue stone, handing it to Ayanna, "I have been searching for a stone she would like. She has a ring made out of this already, so I know she'll like this. Could you make it into a ring for our marriage?"

"I can do that," the witch said, taking the stone from him, "It's Lapis Lazuli. It has many magical qualities. It will protect her."

Elijah smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Miss Ayanna."

"Give me a moment and it will be finished."

Ayanna pulled metal wire from a basket and placed the stone on top of it before muttering in a language he didn't recognize. The wired glowed a brilliant blue color before wrapping itself around the stone delicately and producing a beautiful ring. The left over metal formed itself into a simple band for Elijah.

Ayanna smiled as she picked it up, "It's enchanted. Once on, they will never come off. They will also become warm once they're near each other," she held out the rings and Elijah took them.

"They're perfect. Thank you."

The witch ushered him out of her cottage and he made his way to his family home where he had left Elena earlier that day. When he opened the door, his heart was warmed at the scene before him.

Elena and Rebekah were both sitting on the floor. The brunette had her hands in the blonde's hair and was braiding it elegantly.

"Elijah!" Rebekah squealed, careful not to move her head too much, "Elena is braiding my hair! I've never seen this style before."

Elena giggled, "It's very common in my…village. It's called a fishtail braid."

"It's lovely," Elijah agreed. He loved seeing his sister being happy. It had been a very long time since she had friends and Elena was more than welcoming to her. He sat down next to his beloved, twirling her hair in his strong hands. He smiled as she shivered at his touch, speaking softly in her ear, "I need to speak with you when you're done."

"Oh, I'm finally going to have a sister!" Rebekah jumped up, abandoning her braid as she tried to shove the brunette couple out of the door.

"Rebekah!" Elena shouted as her dress became covered in dirt.

"Don't come back until you've said yes!" The blonde stated as she closed the door in their faces.

Elijah got up and helped Elena to her feet, "That wasn't exactly what I had planned."

"Think of it this way: it can't get any worse."

He smiled as he led her to the forest around the home. He found a clearing with a meadow covered in lilac flowers.

Elena sighed at the sight, "It's so beautiful…"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Elijah placed a kiss to the top of her head before he pulled away to stand in front of her, taking her soft hand in his calloused one, "Elena, I love you and I wish to marry you. As soon as possible. I've already asked Ayanna for her blessing and she readily gave it. If you say yes, we are to be married in three days time."

Elena smiled widely. She knew that she shouldn't do this if there was a chance that she could see Damon again, but they had been on the rocks for ages. Sure, the sex was great, but that was all they had going for them. Elena wanted someone who loved her for her, not the face she wore or the sex they had. Elijah loved her and she loved him.

"Yes!" She said at last, causing his face to break out into a relieved smile, "Nothing would make me happier than marrying you."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately, "I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

For the next two nights, Elena stayed in the village with Ayanna. Rebekah and Ayanna had helped with Elena's dress and gathering flowers for the ceremony, but Esther wanted nothing to do with it. Mikael had graciously given his blessing to the new couple, despite his wife's protests; the patriarch had taken a strong liking to the outspoken girl.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rebekah asked as she finished sewing the last flower to the hem of the ivory dress.

Elena stared at the dress in awe, "It's more than beautiful. I don't know how I can ever repay either of you," she looked between the blonde and the witch, "I owe you both so much."

"Elijah's happiness is enough for both of us," Ayanna said as Rebekah nodded, "Come now, you must ready yourself for the ceremony. It will take place at dusk. And remember, you can't see Elijah beforehand."

"Yes, I know," Elena giggled, "I'm going to go see Esther first. I need to at least try to talk to her."

The pair nodded to her before she slipped out the door and headed to Elijah's family's cottage. She knocked on the door and, much to Elena's dismay, Kol opened it almost immediately.

"I was wondering when you'd come around," he invited her inside and sat down next to the fire, "My mother isn't home, but I have been hoping to talk to you for awhile."

Elena swallowed thickly, "A-about what?"

"I know you're uncomfortable with me. And I know you're not completely human."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked sharply.

"I'm a witch," Kol shrugged, "I want to make sure your intentions are pure with my brother. You seem hesitant with our entire family. You're not from this time, are you?"

"I can't tell you everything for fear of altering the future. But I assure you that I love Elijah. I always have."

"Always?"

"I'm from about a thousand years in the future," she explained, "When I was transported back to this time, I became half human, I think. I was human to begin with, but then I was turned into something else."

"What?"

Elena shook her head, "I can't tell you, it might change the future."

"I understand, "Kol said knowingly, "But can you tell me why you dislike myself and my family so much?"

Elena sighed, "Klaus has tried to kill me more times than I can count. Your mother has, too."

"But what of me?"

"I helped kill you in the future. But only because you were going to kill my brother. I didn't have a choice," Elena finished, her voice soft.

Kol sat in shock for a moment, carefully looking at the sad brunette in front of him. His lips quirked, "Why did you save me from drowning then? If what you say is true, then letting me die would have saved you from death yourself."

"I'm not that kind of person. I couldn't let you die. You're still a person and, in this time, you haven't done anything to me," she smiled as she added, "Besides, we're going to be family by tonight."

Kol took her hand and squeezed it slightly, "I wouldn't want to hurt you. I see how happy you make Elijah. And I apologize for any harm I've done to you in the future. You have my word that I'll protect you while you're here."

"I only wish your mother was as receptive as you," Elena muttered dryly.

"She'll come around in time," he promised as he stood and pulled her to her feet as well.

"Thank you, Kol," she smiled warmly at him, "Maybe you're not so bad."

He hugged her gently, "Thank you for making Elijah happy. He deserves it."

* * *

Dusk was approaching and Elena's stomach was full of butterflies. Rebekah had helped her get into her wedding dress as Ayanna braided her hair with buds of lavender. Elena wished she had a mirror so she could see how she looked.

"Come child, it's time," Ayanna beckoned Elena out of the cottage and Rebekah followed closely behind.

Elena stared in wonder at how the village had transformed into a beautiful scene. Her heart stuttered as she saw Elijah waiting for her at a wooden altar next to Kol. She swept her eyes across the people in front of her, only really noticing Klaus, Finn, Henrik, and Mikael.

She stifled a gasp when Mikael walked up to her and offered his arm, "All women should have a father to give them away to their new lives."

Elena smiled and took his arm, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, sir."

Rebekah scurried in front of them and started walking. Elena held her breath as her eyes focused once more on Elijah. He was dressed very simply in an ivory tunic and wool trousers. He had a sash of lavender across his chest and a few buds were braided into his simple braids.

When they reached the end of the makeshift aisle, Mikael put her hand into Elijah's and kissed her on the cheek before returning to his place in the crowd.

"We come together to bond these two people for the rest of their _existence_ ," Kol said, focusing heavily on the last word. Obviously he wanted Elijah to be happy if she ever returned to her time as well. He smiled at them both before continuing, "Elijah, do you promise to love this woman until the day you leave this world?"

Elijah's eyes burned with intensity as he squeezed her hand, "I do so promise."

Kol turned to Elena, "Elena, do you promise to love this man until the day you leave this world?"

Elena's throat clenched as she thought of Damon, but she knew that this was meant to be. She wasn't supposed to stay with Damon forever, but Elijah _was_ her forever. She smiled widely before her voice became strong, "I do so promise."

"The rings?" Kol asked as he looked to Elijah. The elder pulled out two matching rings, one obviously more feminine than the other, and handed the more masculine one to Elena.

"These rings mark your devotion and commitment to one another for the rest of eternity."

Elijah slipped the ring onto Elena's finger, smiling "I will love you until the day I cease to exist. You are my world, my reason for surviving."

"Elijah, I will always love you. No matter what trials we face, I will always side with you," she pushed the ring onto his finger.

Kol held his hand over both of theirs and chanted softly. Both rings warmed on their fingers and glowed a faint blue. He smirked as he addressed them both again, "You are now bonded for existence."

Apparently that was the equivalent of 'you may now kiss the bride' because Elijah swooped her up and kissed her more passionately than she had ever felt before. She smiled into the kiss and sighed softly. She was now Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

After the new couple had said their goodbyes to Elijah's family, he carried her the long journey back to his cottage. Elena was still in her wedding gown as he carried her over the threshold of their home. As soon as he closed the door, her lips were on his. She tangled her fingers in his long hair, securing his mouth to hers.

Elijah carried her to the bed and gently set her on top of it. He took off his clothes as patiently as he could, leaving Elena gasping at the sight of him naked. His body was beyond perfect; muscles that rippled every time he moved, beautiful pale skin that shown in the moonlight, and probably the biggest, most perfect _package_ she had seen in her entire life.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as heat pooled between Elena's legs, "Is everything alright?"

Elena smiled widely at him, "You're just more perfect than I anticipated."

Elijah looked down and smiled, "I'm glad that I live up to your expectations."

She pulled him down on top of her and claimed his mouth roughly, gasping as he trailed love bites down her neck.

"Help me get out of this," she panted as she struggled to pull the dress off. She felt his hands run down her back and deftly untie the ribbons holding it in place. Once it was freed, he slowly pulled the dress down her olive skin, making sure to fold it slightly before setting it aside.

Elijah gazed at the naked beauty in his bed, happy that she was finally his. His eyes traveled down her ample chest to the bare triangle between her legs. He touched her slightly, surprised at how soft she was.

She mewled softly as he covered her with his firm body, kissing her with abandon. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as she felt the head of his manhood caressing her wet folds. There was a nagging at the back of her mind and she felt she needed to say something. She all but blurted, "I'm not a virgin."

Elijah pulled back from her just enough to see her face contorted in worry. He creased his brows thoughtfully before his voice went soft, "I know. It doesn't bother me any, as long as you aren't bothered that I am."

She smiled and shook her head, "Not in the slightest."

He kissed her softly, grabbing his cock and rubbing it along her wetness. She moaned loudly at the contact and slightly thrust her hips upwards. He guided his cock into her tight heat before pushing inside of her slowly.

Elena had never been with anyone as large as he was and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out. He groaned as soon as he was seated inside her. Her tight walls clung to him and prevented him from moving. She thrust her hips up as he pulled out and he quickly set a fast, but loving rhythm.

Her nails found his back and trailed down at every thrust. She was moaning loudly as he angled his hips just right to find that perfect spot inside of her. She pulled him closer with her legs and reached her hand down between their bodies to rub her clit furiously.

"I can't hold out much longer," Elijah gasped as his thrusts grew more erratic.

"I know, I-ah!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Her walls tightened painfully around his thick cock as he buried himself in her tight heat, moaning her name as his seed erupted inside of her.

Elijah collapsed on top of her and she held him close, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He lifted himself off of her slightly and placed a languid kiss to her mouth, "I love you, Elena."

She smiled and kissed him back lovingly, "I love you, too. Always and forever."

* * *

The Present

Elijah lay in bed at the hotel he was staying at. He saw how beautiful she was on their wedding day; how the ivory dress clung to her satiny olive skin and her chocolate hair was braided so elegantly. Thoughts of their first night together as man and wife ran through his mind. Visions of Elena's face while in the throes of passion was enough to make him hard as stone.

He had married her and shared a bed with her. He couldn't fathom how she could do that knowing how awful he would be to her in the future. But a small part of him hoped that she would still love him when she returned. Yes, he would step aside for the elder Salvatore if she wished it, but he wanted her.

He tossed and turned, reliving the night he lost his virginity to the most perfect woman in the entire world. No woman he had been with after her had compared to how sweet and perfect she had been. He was even quite surprised that she had told him that she wasn't a virgin.

Elijah would do it all over again if it meant that he was married to the perfection that was Elena Gilbert. Well, now she was Elena Mikaelson. And he hoped that she would still want that when he saw her again.

* * *

 **Please be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Past

Elena and Elijah had spent the past week after their wedding in bed. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. When the day finally came that Elijah had to go hunt, Elena bid him a tearful goodbye.

"Promise to be safe," she said softly as he held her against his chest.

Elijah kissed the top of her head, "I'll only be gone for a day. I'll be fine. You on the other hand need to recoup for the night we'll have when I return."

She blushed and looked up at him smiling, "I can do that."

He grabbed his sword along with his bow and arrows and walked out the door, pausing just outside, "I love you, Elena."

"I love you, too," she replied as butterflies went crazy in her stomach. She watched him disappear into the forest as a sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't known it was possible to fall this hard for someone. He was everything to her and, technically, they had only known each other for a little over a month.

Elena decided she was going to plant some flowers around their home to make it more inviting for visitors, if they ever had any. She wandered about the forest; digging up certain ones she was sure would thrive if replanted. She carried them back to the cottage and set to work on putting them back into the earth.

"Well, doesn't this look cozy?" A voice drawled from behind her.

Elena paled immediately. She was hoping that she would never hear that voice again. She slowly stood up and turned to face Kol.

"Planting flowers? A little mundane for someone who killed me in the blink of an eye."

"You know I wouldn't have killed you if you would've left Jeremy alone," she argued, proud that her voice didn't shake.

Kol shrugged, "Ah, yes. But you did. However, new memories have started popping up in my head. It seems as if you're my sister-in-law now. Married Elijah, eh? He was always a sucker for those Petrovas."

"I love him and he loves me, too. So, if you're going to kill me, then just do it. I'd rather him not be here for it."

"Going the noble route? No matter," he looked around, smiling, "I'm not here to kill you. You've made my brother happy and that's not an easy feat to accomplish. I seem to remember making a promise to you while I was still human and I intend to keep it. I'm not going to kill you, Elena. I want you to live out the rest of your natural life with my brother. Maybe have a few kids and be merry. You're stuck here and that's punishment enough for me. You're family now and, as much as I want to inflict even an ounce of the pain on you that you forced upon me, I won't."

Elena's face clouded in confusion, "You aren't going to kill me?"

"You're family now," Kol repeated, "Always and forever applies to you now as well. Just keep my brother happy and I won't hurt you."

"Where will you go? You can't stay here…"

Kol thought for a moment, "I'm thinking of heading back to England. I'd love to know what it was like in this time."

Elena rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I know we aren't close and you still _want_ to kill me, but I hope you're safe," she pulled back slightly, "You're family and I want to protect you like I did before."

He hesitantly hugged her back, "Thank you for not letting me drown, darling. Although, it was a bit embarrassing to be saved by a _girl_."

Elena pulled away and smacked his arm, "Go to England. Go have fun where you won't be shoved behind the veil again."

"Will do, darling," he smiled as the forest swallowed up his retreating form.

Maybe things would be okay. Maybe everything would work out and she'd get to live with Elijah for the rest of her human life.

* * *

The door opened to the cottage late the next morning. Elijah ducked inside and left his hunting back outside as he looked around for Elena. He smiled as he noticed her sleeping form still wrapped up in furs on their bed. He smiled to himself as he pulled off his dirty tunic and crawled into bed behind her.

Elijah brushed her hair back and placed soft kisses on her neck. Elena moaned slightly in her sleep before her eyes opened and a giant smile graced her face, "You're home."

"I promised you that I would be," he murmured against her skin as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "You're naked."

She giggled, "And you're not," she turned to face him, placing her warm hand on his bare chest, "I think you should fix that."

Elijah quickly ridded himself of his trousers and was between her legs in an instant. He kissed her intensely, "I will love you every single day of forever."

She looked at him lovingly, "I won't let you go, not even for a second. I'm yours and you're mine. Now make love to me already."

* * *

The Future

The night of the full moon was two days away. Bonnie had been preparing relentlessly in order to get everything right this time. If she failed, she not only faced the wrath of Damon, but also the wrath of the noblest original.

"Is there a spell you can do to make time move faster?" Damon said impatiently.

Bonnie looked up from the grimoire she was studying, "Really? I've already messed with time enough. I'd rather not drag Elena through anything else."

"Patience, Mr. Salvatore," Elijah chided firmly, although his mind was screaming with impatience. He wanted Elena home _now_. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make love to her until the sun came up.

Damon eyed the original wearily, "What're you thinking about, creepy?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Elijah sighed as he turned back to Bonnie, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The witch shook her head, "I've got it covered. We just have to wait for the full moon. Then I'll fix everything I managed to screw up."

"Hey! Any news?" Caroline asked as she walked into the boarding house. She looked over at Damon, "What's wrong, Damon?"

"Nothing, blondie. Mind your own business," he mumbled as he took a drink of his bourbon.

"Oo-kay," she said, looking over to Bonnie, "Do you need anything? Food or ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream is the least of my worries right now. We'll have a real girl's night once Elena gets back and then we'll gorge ourselves with ice cream and pizza and watch bad movies."

"And complain about our lives," Caroline interjected.

"Not that Elena has anything to complain about when she has a boyfriend as hot as me," Damon smirked as Elijah's jaw ticked.

Elijah had almost had enough with the way Damon was gloating about Elena in front of him. The rational part of him knew that Elena may still want to return to Damon, but he hoped that she meant what she said about staying with him forever. They were the better match.

"Elijah?" Caroline's voice drifted through his thoughts.

"Yes?" He answered, carefully masking his emotions.

The blonde bit her lip nervously, "Thank you for helping. I know you don't have to, but it means a lot. We would have never figured out where Elena was if you didn't show up."

"You're very welcome, Miss Forbes," Elijah said sincerely.

* * *

The Past

"I love you," Elena murmured against Elijah's chest as they stood in front of the lake by their cottage.

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too," he sighed, "We have to go see my family tomorrow."

Elena groaned, "Can't I just stay in bed with you all day?" She turned in his arms and pouted at him, "I would definitely make it worth your while."

"I have no doubt that you would," he chuckled, "But my father is anxious to make sure I haven't broken you yet. He's taken quite a liking to you. And Niklaus has as well."

She smiled, "I miss Rebekah. And I need to talk to Ayanna about something."

"Oh? What about?"

Since Elena had came to the past, her body had returned to its mostly human state. She was almost two weeks late and the thought of a child made her nervous, yet excited. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, "I'm _late_."

Elijah's face clouded in confusion, "What do you mean? We have no engagements except for tomorrow."

"Elijah… _I'm late_ ," she placed his hand on her stomach to accentuate her words.

"Oh…Oh!" He gasped as realization hit him, "Are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I'm almost positive. That's why I wanted to talk to Ayanna. She'll be able to tell for sure."

"How late are you?"

"Almost two weeks, so it's a pretty good chance that I'm pregnant."

He picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionately, "I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to spoil the child as much as I spoil you."

"You'll be a perfect father," she smiled as she kissed him back.

* * *

The next night, they sat in Ayanna's cottage. The witch held both of their hands as she chanted softly.

When her eyes returned to the couple, she smiled, "You are with child. You have about eight moons before the child will arrive."

Elijah turned to his wife and kissed her tenderly as he placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm very joyous for this. I feel as if everyone else has already started their families."

"You just took a little longer to find me," Elena said sweetly as she returned his kiss.

He led her home and settled her into bed.

"Do you think your family will be happy?" Elena asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sure they already know and I am sure that they are beyond happy," he mused as he ran his hand through her hair, "This will be the first grandchild. Despite how my mother feels about you, I'm sure she'll be happy to finally have a child to spoil know that Henrik is starting to become a man."

She smiled, "Good. I'm sure Rebekah is excited, too."

He murmured his agreement as he hovered over her naked form. He kissed down her jaw and to her ample chest as he removed the fur blankets that covered her. He kissed her thigh and sighed, "You're so beautiful."

"Elijah…" she moaned slightly as his breath hit her sensitive core.

He pressed a kiss to her soft folds before he ran his tongue up her slit. Elena bucked and he smirked as he hooked her legs over his broad shoulders. He delved into her slick folds and lapped her relentlessly.

Elena tangled her fingers in his long hair and pulled him closer to her core. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside of her, teasing that special place inside her. She tried to warn him, but was too late as her orgasm won out. She screamed his name as her feminine fluid gushed between her legs and he swallowed it all.

Elijah kissed his way back up her body and kissed the hollow beneath her ear, "You taste so good. I've never tasted anything better in my life." His throbbing manhood moved against her and she sighed.

"I need you inside me," she panted against his skin.

He quickly obliged his wife and thrust into her forcefully as she cried out. His pace was hard and unrestrained; exactly what she needed. She chanted his name as she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. She put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him passionately as she orgasmed around his magnificent cock.

"Elena…" he moaned as he followed her over the brink, exploding deep inside of her.

She held him close as he regained his breath. She kissed his temple as she whispered, "Promise me this is forever."

Elijah pulled away from her to look at her with nothing but love in his eyes, "This is forever. I will love you and only you for as long as I live. You've made your mark on me and I intend to stay with you always."

Elena kissed him, "I love you, 'Lijah. I've never felt anything more real in my life."

"I love you, too, my sweet Elena." He gently got off of her and held her close to him. They belonged to each other, always and forever.

* * *

The Future

"Are you ready?" Damon asked as he stood next to the sitting Bonnie.

The witch sighed, "If you don't stop hovering, I'm going to miss my chance to bring her back. Do you really want to wait another month? Just chill for ten minutes."

Damon grumbled something rude as he went to sit on the couch in the parlor between Caroline and Stefan. Bonnie set the candles in a wide circle.

Elijah remained silent during the exchange, standing behind Bonnie and opposite the couch. His recent memories had left him reeling. Elena was pregnant with _his_ child. Would she still be pregnant when she returned? Or would she return as a vampire? He wanted that child. _Their_ child. A child that would share their features perfectly and be a wonderful combination of the Petrova fire and the Mikaelson attitude. Elijah masked his emotions to the best of his ability; he couldn't have the elder Salvatore questioning his motives for returning Elena.

Bonnie lit the candles suddenly, causing all the eyes in the room to snap to the witch. She cleared her voice and held out her hand, "Can I have something of Elena's, please?" Damon handed her Elena's hairbrush before sitting back down. Bonnie held the brush and started chanting in Latin.

Elijah held his breath as the candles started flickering and an unknown force made the room fill with wind. Bonnie's chanting became louder as the flames of the candles grew tall. There was a quick flash and a loud thud as a crumpled body appeared in the circle of the candles.

Elena looked up in confusion. Her light pink slip dress was dirty and her hair was wild. Damon rushed to her and cradled her face in his hands, "Elena, you're okay. You're home."

Elena's doe eyes filled with tears as she looked at Caroline and Stefan, before her eyes traveled to her dirty dress. She clutched the rough material closer to her as she mumbled, "No, no, no…" she looked up at a very confused Damon, "Send me back. Please. Send me back."

Damon stroked the tangled hair back from Elena's face, "I can't, baby. We spent all this time trying to get you back. I'm not going to let you go ever again."

Elena jerked away from him and was suddenly on her feet. She was breathing heavy as she looked towards the door. She tried to run to it, but ended up tripping on her tattered dress and falling to the ground with a cry.

The metal of one of the candlesticks had dug into the flesh of her leg. Elena quickly pulled the dress out of the way as the skin knitted back together. Her eyes swam with tears as she realized her humanity had been ripped away from her once again. She hugged her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth, chanting, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening…"

"I think she's in shock," Stefan observed as he stared at the deranged girl in the middle of the parlor.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Damon said as he turned to Elijah, "What do you suppose we do? You've had most of the _answers_ lately."

"I'm not sure…" he admitted as he stared at his beloved. It took everything he had not to run to her and cradle her in his arms.

Elena's head snapped up as she heard Elijah's voice. She stared at him intently as her voice took on a sound of awe, "Elijah?" She struggled to her feet and stumbled over to him. She stared up at him with a small smile as she reached out to touch his cheek, "'Lijah?"

"I'm right here, dearest," he murmured as he placed his hand on top of hers.

She looked down as she put her free hand on her stomach, "I don't think the baby made it…"

"Shhh…" he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head softly, "What matters is that you're here and unharmed." He held her close as her sobs quieted down. They had almost forgotten the others in the room, but were quickly reminded.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" Damon snarled as he appeared in front of the couple.

"I'm comforting my _wife_ ," Elijah said coldly, never letting go of Elena.

Damon lunged, grabbing Elena and tossing her carelessly into Stefan and Caroline before he punched the original square in the jaw. His eyes were blazing as he stared down Elijah, "Your _wife_? What the hell is the matter with you? Did you compel her into loving you?" He shoved him against the wall and placed his forearm over the elder's windpipe, "I should kill you for destroying my relationship with the only woman I've ever loved."

"Damon, stop!" Elena begged as she pushed herself off of Stefan, "You don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Damon sneered, "Witchy sent you back in time and instead of waiting for us to bring you back, you hooked up with creepy over here. How long did you wait, Elena? A week? A day?"

Elijah had had enough of the elder Salvatore's nonsense. With a simple flick of his wrist, he broke Damon's neck, causing the younger man to fall to the ground with a dull thud. He straightened his suit jacket before he looked at the remaining people in the room as he cleared his throat, "If any of you have questions, I suggest you ask them without attempting to attack me."

Elena ran to Elijah's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. When she appeared at the boarding house, she was sure that she had lost Elijah forever. She inhaled his scent, so happy that it was still the woodsy smell she had learned to love.

"Are you happy with him? Is this what you want?" Stefan asked slowly, pain evident in his eyes as he glanced at his brother, "Damon loves you, Elena."

She turned her back to Elijah as his arms wound around her waist protectively, "I love him, Stefan. It was…different with him. Damon loved me because I looked like Katherine, just like you did. The sire bond made me feel things that were only minutely there. I didn't know that until after I turned my humanity back on. That's why Damon and I have been rocky lately. I didn't feel like how I did when I first became a vampire."

Stefan nodded in agreement as Caroline piped up, "What did you mean when you said you didn't think the baby made it?"

Elijah answered to save Elena from reliving her pain, "When Elena arrived in the past, she was human. We married and she soon became pregnant. We had just confirmed it when Bonnie's spell brought her back."

"You were…pregnant?" Caroline's voice took on an air of jealousy as her blue eyes flashed at the brunette.

"I was about two weeks along."

"Elena, I'm so sorry. If I knew you were happy, I wouldn't have did the spell," Bonnie apologized as she looked regretfully at her best friend.

"It's okay, Bonnie," Elena said as she smiled at Elijah, "I would never have married Elijah and got to spend the rest of eternity with him if you didn't."

Caroline clicked her tongue before interrupting the loving couple's stares, "So…you two are married?"

"Yes, and it was the best question I ever asked her," Elijah replied lovingly as he twirled the ring on his left hand.

* * *

 **Leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Totally thought I updated this last week. My bad.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"We should leave," Elena whispered as she looked at Damon's still form, "I _really_ don't want to be here when he wakes up."

"Where are you going to go?" Caroline asked.

Since Elena had burned down her house, she had been staying at the boarding house. Her brow furrowed momentarily before she had an idea, "I'm going to my family's lake house," she turned to Stefan, "Just please don't tell him that. I need some space for right now."

Stefan and Caroline nodded before bidding their goodbyes to the brunette. Elijah kept his arm around her as he led her out into the cool night and into the car he had brought.

* * *

Elena wished that the ride to her lake house wasn't so long. The air between Elijah and her was filled with static; they were both unsure of what to say. She pulled nervously at her pink slip, feeling the rough fabric against her delicate skin.

Did he still want her like be did before? Would they still be together?

A wave of relief flowed over her as the car came to a stop in front of the lake house. She jumped out of the car quickly and walked into the lake house, heading straight for the living room. She collapsed gratefully onto the sofa as she heard Elijah bringing in the bags.

"Elena?" He called from the entryway, "Where would you like the bags?"

She swallowed thickly, "Uh, upstairs, first bedroom on the right."

Elena heard him shuffle up the stairs and then glide to the kitchen. He joined her in the living room a moment later, holding a blood bag out to her.

"You should feed," Elijah said softly.

Elena shook her head fiercely. She wasn't hungry and the very thought of blood made her want to puke.

"Elena, you haven't fed in…I don't even know how long," he tried to reason with her, "You'll feel better once you're stronger."

"Please…just leave me alone, Elijah," she curled her legs up to her chest, and placed her head on her knees. Her hands held onto her stomach, a new wave of sadness washing over her at the thought of losing her child.

Elijah watched as Elena's eyes filled with tears. He reached out to her, trying to take her into his arms and she pulled away, falling off the couch in the process.

She was on her feet before she could blink, her eyes wild, "Don't you understand? I don't want to feed! I don't want to be here! I was finally happy after all the bloodshed and misery I went through in my life. I deserve some little shred of happiness and I finally had it…"

He stood and cradled her face in his hands, "I love you. I love everything about you. I want you to be happy and alive. I was drawn to you as a human because of how compassionate you were," he smiled as he brushed her hair back from her face, "When I found you alone in the woods, I knew I had to save you. I would've loved to have children with you, but it's not your fault. We just met at the right and the wrong time all at once. But I know that I love _you_ , Elena Mikaelson."

Elena cried as she wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. He held her tightly to him, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he attempted to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry, 'Lijah," she sobbed into his shirt, "I'm sorry I didn't protect our baby better…"

Elijah held her closer, "Don't you dare apologize for that, Elena. It wasn't your fault. I should've stopped the spell, but I needed you _here_. With me. I'm a selfish creature, Elena. But you make me a better man."

When Elijah had finally calmed Elena down, he carried her into her room. He swiftly removed her shoes and slip before replacing it with a modern silk nightgown. Elijah set her in bed and covered her.

"You are the greatest gift that I've ever received," Elijah murmured after he had removed his shirt and shoes and sat on the opposite side of the bed. He curled into her, nuzzling his face against her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist, "I won't let anyone hurt you again, dearest."

* * *

 _"_ _Elijah! Come here!" Elena yelled from the cottage._

 _A frazzled Elijah came in, his eyes alert for danger, "What is it, dearest? What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _The baby's moving," she squealed, reaching for his hand and putting it on her budding stomach._

 _He stared at her in awe, not fully believing that his beautiful wife had_ his _child growing inside of her. He swallowed thickly, trying to hold back tears, "It seems…active."_

 _"_ _She's just happy that her daddy's home," Elena smiled at him._

 _"_ _She?"_

 _Elena bit her lip, "Well, I'm not really for sure, but I have a feeling it's a girl. I could be wrong though."_

 _"_ _Little Eerika…" Elijah murmured as he rubbed her stomach._

 _She smiled, "I like it."_

* * *

Elena awoke, gasping for breath. Her dream had felt so real. She turned to Elijah and cuddled as close as she could, missing the intimacy of their cottage. She missed her life with him. She missed being human with him.

"What's the matter?" Elijah said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, burying her face deeper in his chest. She couldn't have found the words even if she wanted to.

* * *

Elijah lay in bed admiring the sleeping beauty that was currently using him as a body pillow. He trailed his fingers up and down her spine languidly, not wanting to wake her up just yet.

He missed the little moments like this. He had thought that when she came back, she would forget all about him and go running back to Damon. Boy, was he wrong.

The second he laid eyes on her, he swore that the world stopped spinning. All he had to remember her were memories and, technically, they weren't even really his. They were memories that his past self had; yet he never truly experienced.

Elijah finally had the woman of his dreams cradled in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to stay like that for the rest of forever. He loved her.

A soft coo brought his attention back to the stunning brunette in his arms. He stroked her hair back from her face and she nuzzled into his touch.

"Mm, Elijah?" She said sleepily, wrapping her arm tighter around his chest.

"Hm?"

Elena yawned and sighed, "What time is it?"

"A little after noon," he said softly, still tangling his fingers in her chestnut locks, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, pulling away from him and continuing her morning stretches. Her chocolate eyes looked shyly over at him while she smiled, "Can you make me pancakes?"

"Of course, anything else?"

Elena knew that he wanted her to feed, but she wasn't ready yet. And, truth be told, she didn't feel like she had to. She got up and grabbed a change of clothes before turning back to her confused husband on the bed, "Bacon and coffee would be nice."

He sighed, but got up anyway, "Your wish is my command."

Elena watched as he left the bedroom, trying not to focus on how great his behind looked in his dress pants. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts as she slipped into the bathroom. God, how she missed showers. She switched on the water and stepped inside the tub before it even had a chance to warm up.

When the water hit her body she felt like she was back at the falls when Elijah kissed her so passionately. She had wanted to get lost in that moment and they almost had.

Elena pulled herself from her thoughts and quickly finished up her business in the shower. She wanted to see Elijah. She wanted what they had before she came back.

She didn't bother with a robe; she simply pulled the towel tightly around herself as she stepped out of the shower. Glancing in the mirror, she smiled at how her face seemed to glow. Elijah had that effect on her, he always had.

She bounded down the stairs, practically running to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Elijah in front of the stove, plating up the pancakes and bacon that she'd asked for. She stealthily walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good morning," she whispered against his back, her hands lightly grazing his happy trail.

He set down the food and turned in her arms. Shock flittered across his features as he took in her half dressed appearance. He wrapped his arms around her waist, denying the urge to rip the flimsy towel off of her delicate frame. He smirked, "It's a good morning indeed."

She didn't bother with a response as she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Her hands moved from his waist to his neck. She pulled him closer, wanting more of him.

Elijah grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his chest. He finally had a firsthand memory of kissing the most gorgeous woman in existence.

The towel had made its way to the floor and he gazed down at her naked form with a sense of awe. His hands brushed against her breasts as she purred in satisfaction.

"I've missed this so much," she moaned happily, tangling her fingers in his hair and securing him to her breast.

He nipped it in response, eliciting a gasp. His hand massaged the other as he suckled. He wanted to focus on her pleasure; he wanted her to feel perfect as he worshipped her.

Elena was practically lost in her own world when the front door flew open. She gasped in surprise as her eyes shot open.

"Elena! Get out here! Now!" Damon's voice called from the doorway.

She groaned, reaching down for her discarded towel. She looked at Elijah who looked absolutely livid with the turn of events.

"Stay here," he commanded softly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead before he walked out to meet Damon.

"Oh, come on!" Damon's angry voice flitted through to the kitchen, "Let me talk to _my_ girlfriend!"

Elena heard Elijah sigh and she decided to step out and face the music. She wrapped the towel as tightly as she could around herself as she looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, looking at Damon's pained blue eyes.

Damon walked through the doorway and straight to her. His hands went to her face and cradled it in his strong hands, "I love you, Elena."

"Damon, I-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss to her already swollen lips.

"I love _you_ , Elena."

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **~Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys! Thursday was my birthday and I didn't have time to update. All my stories should be updated by tomorrow though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

After calming down Elijah enough, he gave Damon and Elena space. Elena led her former lover into the living room and sat across from him.

"We need to talk," Elena said, her voice serious.

He nodded in agreement, "I know. Elena, I-"

She held her hand up, "No, I need you to listen. I know that this isn't the best situation and I didn't intend for it to happen. But, you have to understand that we weren't even really together when I…left. My feelings were dwindling for awhile."

"We can fix it, 'Lena. Please give me a chance," he begged, his crystal orbs swimming with tears.

"I loved you, Damon. I honestly and truly did, but our relationship was just based on sex. We never developed an actual relationship like we should have," she sighed, her chest aching with every word she was saying, "I didn't want it to end this way. But, in the past, Elijah and I just…clicked. We were human and foolishly in love. I didn't think I'd ever come back and I knew you wouldn't want me wasting my precious human years alone and unhappy."

Damon swallowed, coming to terms with what she was saying. Looking down at his hands, he cleared his throat slightly, "Is this what you want?" He looked up at her intently, "Is _Elijah_ what you want?"

"Yes," Elena answered without hesitation, "He and I are supposed to be together. It just took a little longer to realize it."

He nodded, standing up and stopping in front of her, "I'll always love you, 'Lena. You were it for me and I'm okay with that. To be loved by you was the greatest gift I ever received." He ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked as he cradled an emotional Elena tight against his chest.

She shook her head, "No…"

She had practically ripped out the heart of a man who loved her long before she realized he did. Damon had protected her through everything that supernatural forces had managed to throw at them and she felt as if she betrayed him.

Elena felt like an awful person.

"I just ripped his heart out," she mumbled against Elijah's chest, "How am I supposed to live with that?"

He paused, considering her words, "You can live with knowing that you set him free. He wants you to be happy; give him time to find his own happiness as well."

She sniffled and nodded, "I guess you're right." Her stomach rumbled loudly, causing him to look down at her in surprise. She giggled, "And I guess I'm hungry."

"I don't think I've ever heard a vampire's body react that way to lack of food," Elijah mused quietly, "I suppose you really _are_ hungry. And this morning's food is no longer edible. Would you like me to cook or order something?"

"I can cook," she said as she slid out of his embrace, "I'm just going to go change into actual clothes first."

She bounded up the stairs, ridding herself of the towel as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a soft blue shirt. Ignoring undergarments, she pulled on the clothes, slightly annoyed when her jeans appeared tight. Brushing it off as a side effect of recently being human, she buttoned the jeans anyway; they weren't too tight, just a little difficult to move in.

She ran a brush through her hair, trying to do damage control. Once she was satisfied, she padded downstairs and was met by the glorious sight of her husband sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as she floated through to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and groaned at the lack of contents on the shelves. When she opened the freezer, she was at least greeted by a few tubs of ice cream.

"So, how do you feel about ice cream for dinner?" She called to Elijah as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"While it's not a preferred nor healthy meal, I can assure you that I won't complain," he whispered in her ear as he suddenly appeared behind her.

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, "I'm just going to have to run to the store quick then."

"Would you like me to come? You haven't been driving for the past couple months…" He left certain things unsaid as worry flitted through his voice.

"Elijah, I've been driving since I was sixteen," she chided, "I don't think the dynamics have changed at all since the last time I drove."

He sighed, but grabbed his keys from the counter nonetheless, "If you're sure…" He handed her keys and gave her a small smile.

Elena stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I love you, 'Lijah."

* * *

Once she had returned from the store and fixed dinner, she and Elijah were lounging in front of the fireplace in the living room. Elena could feel the warmth of the fire against her skin and it surprised her; vampires weren't supposed to feel temperature.

Elijah pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face against her neck, "You smell absolutely delicious," he murmured.

"What was it like?" She asked softly, gazing into the fire, "What was it like for you when I was with you as a human, but you were still here?"

He sighed slightly, "It felt like torture. I was so…jealous of having the memories, but not the experiences. When you kissed me for the first time, when we made love, I just…I wanted those experiences firsthand, not some cloudy memory. I wanted to love every inch of you when Rose led me to you. I knew that I had to have you. There was such a connection and I knew that it wasn't induced by fear. I recognized you as my other half."

Elena smiled a little, "Then why didn't you act on it? Why didn't you try anything?"

Elijah stroked the side of her face before cupping her cheek delicately, "You were human. I couldn't take that away from you for my own selfish needs. More than anything, I just wanted you to have the life you dreamt of."

"I've been a vampire for months now and you never came back for me," she looked down, tears threatening to fall, "You left me."

"I didn't know that you had transitioned," he murmured, pulling her closer against his chest, "If I did, I would have been here in a heartbeat. I knew it was a possibility that one of the Salvatores would turn you, but I hardly gave it any thought because it wasn't what _you_ wanted."

Elena pulled back from him and looked up at him in confusion, "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" His brows furrowed as his voice became demanding.

She bit her lip slightly, "I died the night Alaric tried to kill Klaus. I…I was headed back to Mystic Falls with Matt and he swerved to avoid…and the truck went off Wickery Bridge. Stefan got there, but I told him to save Matt first, but by the time he got to me, I was already gone."

"What did Matt swerve to avoid?" Elijah demanded, not letting is attention drift past the missing part of her story.

She took a deep breath, "Rebekah. Rebekah was standing in the middle of the road. She was angry because she thought Klaus was dead."

"My own sister killed you? But how did you survive? Who's blood turned you?"

"I was in the hospital earlier that day. I almost died, but Dr. Fell gave me vampire blood that she took from Damon. I didn't know until after I…woke up."

He pulled her even closer to him and ran his fingers through her long hair, "I'm so sorry, Elena. If I had known, I would have come back for you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Just don't leave me again, okay?" She mumbled against his chest.

"I promise," he kissed the top of her head, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. And she was.

* * *

 _"_ _Elijah, I'm fine," Elena said as she watched her husband busy himself with cleaning, "I'm pregnant, not disabled. I can clean."_

 _Elijah bent down and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "Ayanna told you to take it easy. Everything's fine and I have it handled. You, my love, need to relax and allow your husband to care for you."_

 _She huffed, but smiled. Elijah was such a good husband to her, yet she felt that she needed to repay him for all the things he had been doing for her lately._

 _Biting her lip, she looked up at him, "Is there anything I can do for you? You've been doing so much for me lately and it doesn't feel fair…"_

 _He stopped and looked over at her with a smile on his face, "All I want you to do is take care of yourself so Eerika is safe and sound in that beautiful tummy of yours. We only have a few more months left, so just try to relax, dearest. I have everything under control and Niklaus and Kol will help if we need it."_

 _"_ _I love you, Elijah Mikaelson," She murmured in awe as he stopped to stand in front of her._

 _He knelt down and placed a kiss to her budding stomach before pressing his lips against hers, "And I love you both. Always and forever."_

* * *

When morning came around, Elena stretched and wondered how on earth she ended up in bed. Opening her eyes, she noticed a very handsome man lying on his back with his arm stretched out towards her.

He had been nothing but perfect to her. He had never raised his voice or threatened to hurt her. She felt safe with him, even though he was no longer human. Her only instinct was to stay with him for the rest of forever.

Smirking to herself, she decided to give him a wake up call that he wouldn't soon forget. She slipped under the covers and pulled off his sleep pants and boxers in one fluid motion before she paused. Listening intently to his breathing, she determined that he was still asleep.

She looked back down and was greeted by the sight of his semi erect cock and her stomach filled with butterflies. She lazily ran her tongue up and down the length of his manhood, giggling softly when it soon grew to its usual size. She continued licking until she slipped the swollen head into her mouth, suckling on it softly as she heard him moan gently in his sleep.

Getting impatient with waiting, she allowed his full length to slide graciously down her throat. She bobbed her head up and down, relishing in the feel of making him feel pleasure.

"Elena?" Elijah asked sleepily before moaning, "Oh God…"

"Mhmm," she mumbled around his cock, causing the vibrations to make him moan again.

He threw the covers off of her and stared down lustfully at his wife. His hand tangled in her hair as he gently thrust his hips against her mouth.

Elena relaxed her throat and his cock slid effortlessly in and out of her mouth as he continued to thrust. Reaching down and cupping his balls, she felt his pace become erratic as he approached his orgasm.

"Oh my God, Elena," he groaned breathlessly, "You need to stop, I'm going-"

Hearing is admission, she redoubled her efforts. His cock hit the back of her throat as he held her head in place, moaning her name as his orgasm hit him.

She greedily drank everything he had to offer before she cleaned his cock thoroughly. Crawling back up his body, she placed a lazy kiss to his chest.

"Good morning," she murmured, nuzzling her face against his neck.

Elijah pulled her face to his and kissed her with an intensity that she'd been missing, "Good morning, princess."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! I hope you all like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _One month later_

"We have to leave the bed eventually," Elena sighed against Elijah's bare chest. It was now almost noon and after spending the entire morning in compromising positions she was starving.

"Are you suggesting we move this to the bathroom? Or perhaps the couch?" He teased her, running his hand down her backside and gripping her ass firmly, "Or maybe even the kitchen table?"

"Elijah!" She gasped, smacking his chest, "So inappropriate."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, "What can I say? I just love enjoying my wife."

Elena blushed, placing open-mouthed kisses against his chest. She could happily give up all her responsibilities and spend the rest of her life in bed, but she knew she couldn't.

He took her actions for an okay as he flipped them and hovered above her. Holding himself up on one arm, his free hand traveled to her face and stroked her cheek softly, "You are so beautiful."

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, securing his mouth to hers. His hand ghosted down her side and stopped at her thigh, hiking it up around his waist. The head of his cock bumped against her clit, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Stop teasing me, 'Lijah," she moaned slightly, moving her hips up to create much needed friction against his.

Elijah chuckled, pressing his lips against her collarbone, "Stop teasing, dearest? How in the world am I teasing?"

She growled, flipping them over as she sunk down on his throbbing member causing him to groan in satisfaction. Her nails bit in to his chest as her walls stretched deliciously around him.

He hissed in pain as she left a trail of blood behind her nails. His hands went to her hips and held her in place as he thrust into her as hard as he could.

"Elijahhh!" She screamed, her body tensing as she felt the familiar tingles of her approaching orgasm. With every thrust, he was hitting that special place deep inside her, practically causing her to lose control.

Sensing her pending release, he took one hand from her hip and rubbed her clit as firmly as he could. He smirked as her back arched and she came with a loud keening cry as he followed her over the edge.

Elena collapsed on top of him, her chest heaving as she tried in vain to catch her breath. He placed a kiss to the top of her head as he held her close, relishing at the fact that it was his _wife_ in his arms.

"I hope it'll always be like that," she murmured breathlessly.

Elijah stroked her hair softly as he smiled, "As long as we're together, it will be."

She sighed in contentment, nuzzling her face against his neck. She couldn't believe that she was finally with the man of her dreams; it felt like a dream come true. Her brows furrowed slightly as she felt her stomach flutter.

"Are you hungry, dearest?" Elijah asked concernedly, "I have a few blood bags left in the fridge."

She sat up and smiled at him, "No, it's okay. You go ahead and shower, I can take care of myself."

"I have no quarrels about feeding my wife," he smirked, his mind drifting to dirty thoughts.

"I'm sure you don't," she grinned before jumping out of bed, "Now go shower and I'll make breakfast."

Elijah sighed, but got up anyway, "Fine, but don't bother putting clothes on. I'm not nearly finished with my beautiful wife."

She smiled and slipped one of his shirts on before she headed downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, she opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, grimacing. For the past month, she had been pretending to feed whenever Elijah was around. She wasn't sure how her body had been able to survive without blood, but she wasn't complaining.

Opening the blood bag, she poured it down the sink before washing away the evidence. If Elijah found out he'd worry more than necessary and she didn't want that.

After the blood was disposed of, she set to work on breakfast. She pulled out eggs and bacon, happy to make breakfast for her wonderful husband. She gasped slightly as she felt that weird flutter in her stomach again. It had been happening every so often over the past week, but it was becoming more frequent.

"Hello, beautiful," Elijah murmured in her ear as he appeared behind her.

She giggled, wiggling her butt against him, "And good morning to you, too. Did you enjoy your shower?"

"It would have been much more _enjoyable_ if you accompanied me," he teased, placing a soft kiss against her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his hips against her pert behind.

"You're going to make me burn the eggs," she whined slightly as she pushed the eggs around the skillet.

He chuckled as he picked up the skillet and dumped the eggs into a bowl next to the bacon before he carried it to the table. He looked over at her as he sat down, "Did you already feed?"

Elena paused slightly before the lie slipped easily from her lips, "Yeah, before I started cooking." She hated lying to him, but she wasn't even sure what was happening. As long as she had it under control, he could be kept in the dark.

"Are you feeling all right?" He pursed his lips, worry flitting across his face, "You look a little pale."

She sighed as she sat down at the table, "I'm just a little tired," she smirked before adding, "You've been keeping me up almost all night lately."

"I haven't heard any complaints," he smiled, inching his hand up her bare thigh.

"Oh, hush and eat your breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast, Elena lounged around on the couch with a book. Elijah had run to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner, leaving her bored. She cleaned up the house, making sure to strip the bed and wash the sheets.

When she was sure that the house was up to standard, she collapsed onto the bed. Yet, as soon as her back hit the bed, she jumped back up and ran to the bathroom. She hardly had time to reach the toilet bowl before her breakfast came up with a vengeance. Clutching her stomach, she emptied what she had eaten, leaving her body speckled with sweat and a rushing sound in her ears.

"Elena? Darling, where are you?" Elijah called from the living room.

She heard him walking towards the bathroom and lifted her head weakly in his direction. "Bathroom," she croaked out, her voice sounding awful even to her ears.

Feeling the air shift around her, suddenly she was being cradled against his chest. He looked down at her worriedly as he stroked the damp hair away from her face, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, instantly stopping as the world swirled around her as she groaned, "I think I'm dying."

Elijah's demeanor softened slightly at the joke, but his face was still filled with uncertainty, "I'm going to call your friend Bonnie. She might be able to shed some light on what's happening."

She nodded as he set her back on the bed, "Okay. Can I sleep until she gets here?"

"Of course, dearest," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before helping her under the covers, "Sleep."

* * *

"Ms. Bennett, I was wondering if I could request a moment of your time," Elijah said into the phone as soon as it picked up, "I realize that it's the middle of the day, but your presence is highly desired."

 _Elijah? What's wrong? What do you need?_

He smiled slightly at her eagerness to help her friend, "I have some concerns about Elena. I found her sick this morning and, as you know, vampires don't get sick. We're still residing at her family's lake house if you could stop by."

 _I'll be there as soon as I can._

* * *

Elijah waited as Bonnie disappeared into his and Elena's bedroom. His stomach was filled with worry, but he tried to mask it with indifference; he still wasn't used to showing his emotions to anyone other than Elena.

Straining his hearing, he tried to listen to the exchange between the girls, but quickly released there was nothing to be heard. Either Bonnie wasn't talking or Elena was still asleep.

When Bonnie came out of the room, she shut the door quietly behind her, a look on her face that Elijah couldn't place. She motioned for him to follow her down the stairs and he did, worry sinking into every vein of his body.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as soon as the two of them had sat on the couch in the living room, "Is she all right?"

The witch looked down at her hands before making eye contact with the Original, "Has she been drinking blood regularly?"

"Of course-"

"No," she shook her head, "Have you actually _seen_ her drink blood since she's returned?"

He gaped slightly as he recalled the past month before he sighed in defeat, "No, I haven't seen her consume blood. But surely if she were starving herself, she'd be well on her way to desiccation, no?"

"Since she's returned, I've noticed something… _different_ about her," she said softly, looking at him hesitantly, "Her aura has changed drastically and I couldn't put my finger on it until now," she paused, trying to find the right words, "When she left, she was completely a vampire. But, since she's returned, she's not the same. I saw her heal the night she came back. And I'm sure she still has some vampire abilities, but she's something else as well."

"What do you mean _something else_?" Elijah parroted, his anger bubbling to the surface as the witch beat around the bush.

"She's not a vampire anymore," Bonnie rushed out, "When she went back in time, it stripped her of her bloodlust and most of her abilities."

His jaw ticked in annoyance, "Then why does she still _have_ certain abilities?"

"Because she's pregnant," she blurted, ignoring Elijah's face as the news hit him, "Your mother was a witch, yes? That means you had the potential to tap into your powers just as any child you had would have the ability as well. Your child is what's protecting Elena, what's giving her certain abilities."

Elijah blinked owlishly as the knowledge of his child being safe washed over him, "Our child…is alive?"

"Very much alive and very hell bent on protecting her mother," Bonnie gave him a small smile, "It explains the sickness. When Elena was returned, she didn't go back to being a vampire because she was pregnant. I don't know if her vampire nature will return when she has the baby, but I'll try to look into it."

He tried to form words, but learning that his child had survived was the best and most shocking news he had ever received. Bonnie's words played back to him in slow motion before his head snapped up, his eyes trained on her, "You said _her_? _Her_ mother?"

"Sorry," she replied instantly, "I shouldn't have told you, but it just slipped out. Witches can usually tell the sex within the first month."

He nodded in acceptance, "What does she have to do to ensure a healthy pregnancy?"

"Just usual human pregnancy stuff. Her body is still human so treat her as you would a pregnant human."

"A pregnant human carrying the witch child of an Original vampire," he smiled softly, "Sounds easy."

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Sorry this is so short, it's mainly a fluff/transition chapter and I plan for the next chapter to be MUCH longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"'Lijah?" Elena moaned groggily as she struggled to sit up, "What happened?"

Elijah had been holding her close since Bonnie had left. They were both lying in their bed and he had been practically counting the seconds until she awoke.

He turned his head to her and pulled her between his legs, her back flush against his front, "What do you remember, dearest?"

Her brows knitted together as she tried to remember, "I was sick…and then I don't know. But that has to be wrong. Vampires don't get sick."

"How long have you been going without blood, Elena?" He asked softly, brushing the hair from the side of her neck.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, "I-I don't know. A while?"

"So, since you returned?"

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, her head down as she pulled at the hem of her shirt

He sighed, "I wish you would have told me, but no. I'm not mad at you," he placed a kiss to the top of her head as he sighed, "I called your friend Bonnie over to see if there was anything to do that would help you."

Elena tensed, worried about what the outcome would be, "And?"

Elijah smiled widely at her, his eyes lit up, "You're pregnant," his hand traveled to her still flat stomach, holding her tighter against his chest, "Our baby survived."

She gasped, her hand flying to her stomach in awe, "Are you sure? Is Bonnie sure? I-I'm a vampire. I can't have babies…"

"Well, our little witch is very persistent," he said, his face nuzzling against her neck, "Bonnie said that the child could be holding back your transformation until the birth. Afterwards, you may remain human or you may transition back to a vampire. I suppose we'll see."

"Witch?"

He left kisses up her neck, stopping at the hollow under her ear, "My mother was a practicing witch as were Kol and Finn. Therefore, it's completely normal, albeit unexpected, that our child would be a witch as well."

"Oh," she nodded in realization, "So, the baby will be a hybrid? Witch, human, and vampire?"

He shrugged lightly, "I suppose, but we'll just have to wait and see. Right now, I'm very happy that my _wife_ is carrying my _child_."

" _Our_ child," she giggled as she turned her face to meet his before placing a soft kiss against his lips, "I love you, 'Lijah. So much."

* * *

"Did Bonnie say what to expect with the pregnancy?" Elena asked as they sat at the breakfast table the following morning.

Elijah took a sip of his blood before dabbing his mouth with a napkin, "She said it should be like a normal pregnancy because your body is relatively human."

"So normal stuff? Like excessive horniness and weird cravings?" She asked cheekily, flashing him a seductive smile.

His eyes widened at her words before he smiled back at her, "I suppose. But I have to admit that I'm much more interested in the former of those symptoms."

"I figured you would be," she laughed. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky, but here she was, eating breakfast with her husband and caring for her unborn child. When she became a vampire, she thought for sure that her chance for children had come and gone, but the little miracle currently nestled in her stomach proved her wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, pulling her from her delightful musings.

She smiled at him, "I'm happy. I wasn't supposed to have any of this, yet here we are. I'm married, pregnant, and happier than I've ever been during my human life or vampire one. This…it just feels like a dream come true."

Elijah stood up and went to her, kneeling in front of her as he stroked her delicate cheek, "You're _my_ dream come true. I am the luckiest man in existence because of you."

She blushed before her thoughts caught back up to her. She wanted a safe place to raise her baby and Mystic Falls was practically supernatural central.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, his concern clear in his brown eyes, "I was just thinking."

"About?" He prompted.

She sighed, "I don't think I want to stay in Mystic Falls. I want our baby to be safe and there's just too much history here. I want a happy place; I want our child to be surrounded by family."

"What about Caroline and Stefan and Bonnie?" He hesitantly asked.

She waved away his concern, "They can come visit whenever they want. I…I don't have any real family left besides them."

"You have me," he whispered softly, "And there's always my family…"

She smiled a little, "You know, the thought of being alone with any member of your family used to scare me to death. But, after everything in the past, I think I'd really like to get to know them more. If they don't want to kill me, that is."

"If I was having flashbacks from new memories, I'm sure they were, too. However, they don't exactly have a way of contacting me and they assume you're dead. So, perhaps a visit is in order," he surmised as he stood and helped her to her feet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him lovingly, "Where are they now?"

"New Orleans."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The plane ride to New Orleans was quite possibly the worst four hours of Elena's young life. She was so nauseous that she practically spent the entire flight in the bathroom puking her guts up. Elijah had tried to help, but she waved him off; she didn't want him seeing her like this.

The relief she felt when the plane touched the ground was as if the world stopped spinning. She was off the plane in record time and waited for Elijah near the baggage carousel.

She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she relaxed, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Please tell me that we never have to fly again."

Elijah chuckled, "Hopefully not until you've had the baby."

She groaned before pointing to the carousel, "There's our bags. Do you need help?"

Pulling away from her, he shook his head before grabbing the few bags they had and reaching for her hand, "Are you ready? Do you need to visit the restroom before we leave?"

"No, _dad_ ," she teased as she followed him through the airport, "Where are we going?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I always keep a car here just incase. We'll get it and be on our way to the Compound."

"'The Compound'?" She parroted, looking at him questioningly.

"Niklaus has become the…self-appointed king of the city so to speak," Elijah explained as they stopped at a dark SUV in the parking lot. He helped his wife inside before securing their bags in the backseat and getting in the driver's side. Once he had maneuvered out of the parking lot, he continued, "Rebekah has been helping Hayley with her current status and-"

"Hayley? Like, Tyler's friend Hayley?" Elena asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, yes," he pursed his lips, "You don't know about any of that. Niklaus and Hayley had an…indiscretion, which resulted in her pregnancy. She gave birth and it resulted in her becoming a hybrid. Therefore, Rebekah has been kind enough to help her get a handle on her new abilities."

She blanched slightly, trying to absorb the new information. Man, maybe she really was dead if Klaus was a father. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steel her voice, "So, Klaus is a dad? And Hayley is sticking around?"

"Yes," he answered shortly, but Elena noticed how his grip became tighter on the steering wheel and his eyes narrowed, "Niklaus and Rebekah are staying at the Compound. However, we can find another home if you so choose."

"Elijah…" she stopped, hesitating slightly before continuing, "Did you and…Hayley…I mean, were you-"

He sighed, "Yes. Hayley and I were together, albeit only partially. I wanted commitment and she decided to marry the alpha of her pack. She and Hope normally reside in the Bayou with visits every now and then."

"Hope?"

"My niece," he elaborated.

"Oh," she nodded.

Elena's mind traveled through all the information she was suddenly given. So, Elijah had firsthand experience with pregnancy; that was good, right? But, on the other hand, she would be stuck most likely seeing a woman that had slept with her husband. She tried to push her jealousy aside, remembering that they weren't even married yet when it had happened. Everyone had a past, why should he be any different?

She gazed out the window, watching the groves and swamps turn into a bustling city. New Orleans was beautiful, that was true, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Maybe this place was tainted by too much Mikaelson history or maybe the fact that Elijah had walked these streets with another woman was what was bothering her.

Judging aside, she knew that Elijah would always be faithful to her now. She didn't have to worry about him leaving her or cheating, but her pregnancy hormones begged to differ. She sighed internally, trying to reign in her ridiculous emotions before she ended up saying something that she would regret.

"We're almost there," Elijah said softly, glancing over at her in concern.

She nodded, her hand going to her flat stomach and rubbing it absently. The colors of the city erupted around her and she continued to stare blankly. Her body was on autopilot as she buried herself in her mind.

So many feelings were coursing through her and it felt as if she would explode. She wasn't sure how Klaus and Rebekah would react to her and that made her nervous. The unknown was something she had seemingly feared since all the supernatural things had come into her life, but now she feared it even more because she had her baby to protect. She almost lost her baby once; she couldn't go through that again.

When the SUV came to a stop outside a huge building, Elena swiftly exited the car and reached for her purse in the backseat. Closing the car door, she stared up at the building, a sense of dread washing over her. She felt as if she was walking into the lion's den and she was just a mere human now. She honestly couldn't defend herself against an Original if she tried.

"Elena? Are you all right?" Elijah asked, appearing behind her, suitcases in hand.

She nodded feebly, her voice cracking slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dropping the suitcases, he cradled her face in his hands and looked deeply into her beautiful brown orbs, "We don't have to stay here, princess. If you're worried about how they'll react, you know I'll protect you. I would never let anything hurt you or our child."

"I know," her lower lip quivered slightly as tears pooled in her eyes. She looked down and mumbled, "Stupid hormones."

"Is that what this is?" Elijah laughed and pulled her body tight against his, placing a kiss to the top of her head, "Why didn't you say something?"

She sniffled, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "Because it's stupid."

"Nothing concerning my wife or my child is stupid," he shook his head, pulling away and wiping her tears with his thumb, "Anything you're feeling right now is important. Your pregnancy is supposed to be happy. I don't want you belittling your feelings."

Nodding, she reached up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his lips, "All right. Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

Elijah chuckled and picked up the suitcases once again before taking her hand and leading her into her new home.

* * *

"Are you sure that Hayley will be alright?" Rebekah asked as she and Klaus drove back to the city from the Bayou.

Things had seemed to become more strained now that Hayley was married to Jackson. She hardly brought Hope to the Compound and was always upset when Klaus showed up at the Bayou. Klaus didn't want his daughter to grow up thinking that Jackson was her father, yet Hayley seemed intent on it.

With Rebekah trying to divide her time between Hayley and the city, Klaus had been left feeling neglected. He heavily missed his older brother and felt the absence constantly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She has Jackson after all," Klaus mumbled, trying to keep his focus on the road in front of him. His thoughts drifted back to Elijah and he sighed, "Have you heard from…Elijah lately?"

Rebekah pursed her lips, sadness creeping into her beautiful features, "No. The witch I contacted after all those _dreams_ said that another witch must've cloaked him. He didn't want to be found, Nik."

"It would be nice to know if he's rotting in a ditch somewhere, though," Klaus said, his anger bubbling to the surface, "For all we know, he could be. My doppelganger is dead, yet the dreams were as if they were together."

"Perhaps we misunderstood," she suggested, keeping her blue eyes down as the guilt from killing her _dream-best-friend_ rushed over her, "Maybe it was really Tatia in the dream-"

"Tatia was never pregnant, let alone with Elijah's child," he growled, "And it was certainly Elena in the dreams. Tatia had practically dropped off the map when she arrived. I remember Elijah finding her and tending to her. Kol married them for fuck's sake!"

Rebekah sniffled slightly, "But they were just dreams, Nik! Elena…died. She suddenly just disappeared from our memories and Elijah…Elijah was crushed."

"If they were just dreams, then how did we have the same bloody ones?" Klaus snarled, taking a turn much faster than he should have as Rebekah crashed into the door.

 _Flashback_

 _Rebekah had been working all night on a flower wreath for Elena. As soon as Ayanna had told the rest of the Mikaelsons that Elena and Elijah were expecting a child, they had erupted in cheer. Elijah was the first to marry; it was only fitting that he would father a child first as well._

 _The blonde was bubbling with excitement at the prospect of being an aunt. She loved babies and she would be able to spoil this one rotten. As she finished up the wreath, she pulled on her shoes before grabbing her cloak and running outside._

 _"_ _Nik!" She yelled into the pasture, hoping to get his attention._

 _He smiled and ran towards her, slightly out of breath, "Yes, sister? What do you need?"_

 _She held up the wreath, smiling widely, "I want to go take this to Elijah and Elena, but I cannot go by myself. Would you go with me?"_

 _"_ _Let me finish tending to the horses and we'll be on our way," Klaus said, "Perhaps you can ask if any of our other siblings have anything they'd like to give to Elijah and Elena as well."_

 _Rebekah squealed, "That's a wonderful idea! Thank you Nik!" She scurried off towards the cottage and bounded inside, nearly knocking her father over in the process._

 _"_ _Rebekah!" He yelled, "Where are you going in such a rush?"_

 _"_ _I-I was going to ask Kol and Finn if they had anything they wanted to give to Elijah and Elena-"_

 _"_ _For what?" His brows furrowed in confusion._

 _"_ _Didn't Mother tell you? Oh, Father!" She exclaimed, her hesitancy turning into pure happiness, "Elijah and Elena are expecting a child! The witch Ayanna confirmed it yesterday, but Elena wasn't feeling good so Elijah took her home instead of announcing the news."_

 _Mikael's face softened at his daughter's admission, "A child? That's wonderful news! You aren't going by yourself, are you?"_

 _She shook her head, "Nik has agreed to take me. Is that all right, Father?"_

 _"_ _Yes, yes. That's fine," he agreed reluctantly, "It would do the boy some good to get some fresh air by the stream. Be sure to be back by tomorrow. "_

 _Rebekah smiled and agreed before seeking out Kol. Wandering into his room, she called out for him and he appeared almost instantly._

 _"_ _Yes, sister?"_

 _"_ _Nik and I are going to visit Elijah and Elena," she explained, "Do you have anything you want me to take to them?"_

 _Kol nodded, retrieving a silver necklace from a bowl on his altar. It had a beautiful blue stone in the center with strands of silver wound around it. He handed it to Rebekah, "It's for the child. It's for protection."_

 _"_ _It's beautiful, Kol! I'm sure they'll both love it," she gushed, placing the necklace in the satchel at her waist, "Do you know where Finn is?"_

 _"_ _He's out hunting, I believe. You and Nik should get going while the sun is still high."_

 _She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she flitted out of the cottage in search of her brother._

 _End of Flashback_

Rebekah shook herself from the memory and looked over at Klaus, "What if they weren't dreams, Nik? What if it was real?"

"How would they be real, Rebekah?" He questioned, his eyes tightening slightly, "Elena was _human_. If she was alive then, there is no way she would still be alive now."

"But she went missing," the blonde reasoned, "We have no idea what happened to her. Her best friend was a witch, what if that had something to do with it?"

"She's dead, Rebekah! She was dead then and she's dead now," Klaus seethed, "Don't you remember how it tore Elijah apart? He lost his wife _and_ his child. I refuse to believe that reality would be so cruel. It had to have been a dream."

 _Flashback_

 _Klaus knocked lightly on the door to Elijah's cottage, a bouncing Rebekah beside him. He looked over at his sister and gave her a smile, "Calm down, sister. Not everyone can deal with your enthusiasm this early in the day."_

 _"_ _Nik, it's well after noon!" She responded, her smile never faltering. She stared at the door before knocking a little louder than Klaus did, "Elijah? Are you home?"_

 _They both waited and nothing but silence greeted them on the other side of the door. Feeling they had waited long enough, Klaus opened the door anyway._

 _Elijah sat in the middle of the small living area, staring at the dying embers of the fire in front of him. His eyes looked hollow and empty, his body sagging in defeat._

 _"_ _Elijah?" Rebekah called out softly, approaching him slowly as if he were a wounded animal. Her eyes darted around in search of Elena, but she quickly refocused on the broken man in front of her, "Where's Elena?"_

 _Elijah shook his head, looking down as tears flowed from his eyes._

 _"_ _Brother, what's happened?" Klaus asked as he knelt beside Elijah, "Where's Elena?"_

 _"_ _Gone," the eldest man croaked out, raising his head and meeting the blue gaze in front of him, "I woke up and she was screaming. She was in pain and I tried to help…then there was so much light and she was just…gone. Whatever took her was hurting her…and I couldn't do anything about it. I failed her…I failed my wife and our child…"_

 _Rebekah's hand went to her mouth as she choked back sobs. Tears were streaming down her face at the pain her brother was feeling. Elena was gone and none of them knew how to fix it._

 _Klaus reached for his brother and enveloped him in a hug. Elijah's body shook with silent sobs as he clutched onto him._

 _Elijah was broken and utterly alone. His light, his Elena was gone. And with her, the possibility of their future._

 _End of Flashback_

Klaus' heart wrenched at the memory of his older brother breaking down. It had taken months, almost years for him to get over the thought of Elena. He never remarried, never even looked at a woman the same way again. And, before they knew it, they were vampires.

He grimaced as he approached the Compound. Driving slowly, he parked and exited the car without waiting for Rebekah.

"We need to find him, Nik," she whispered when she caught up to him, "If we're feeling the pain as strongly as we are, then he must be feeling it tenfold…"

Klaus stepped through the door and halted. His senses picking up a familiar scent that he had longed for in the past months. Giving his sister a wry smile, he said, "I don't think we'll have to find him, 'Bekah. He's already here."

He made his way to the parlor and opened the door quickly, his eyes scanning the room. A smile crept onto his face when he saw Elijah sitting on the couch; a book in one hand, a glass of Scotch in the other.

Elijah turned towards the door and smiled ruefully, "I was wondering when you both would be home." He stood, setting his book and glass down before striding over to his brother and hugging him, "It's good to be home."

"Elijah!" Rebekah squealed as she made it into the parlor. She flung Klaus out of the way and wrapped her arms around Elijah, breathing deeply as tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes, "We were so worried about you!"

The elder vampire pulled away with a smile, "I'm glad to see that I was missed. However, before we get into all the pleasantries, there's something I want to tell you both."

Just as he was about to explain, Elena stumbled into the parlor with a bottle of water. Her face was pale and clammy, but she smiled upon seeing her husband looking at her lovingly. She went to him and snuggled into his side before noticing they were no longer alone. She swallowed thickly as she turned towards the other vampires in the room.

"Elena?" Rebekah asked cautiously, "You're…alive?"

"Just barely," she gave the blonde a weak smile.

Rebekah blanched, "What's wrong? Did a werewolf bite you? Nik! Open a vein already!"

Before Elena could correct her, Elijah chuckled lightly, "She's fine, Rebekah. I expect you both had the same dreams as I did a couple months ago, correct?"

"How did you know?" Klaus asked, confusion written across his face.

"Well, for one, neither of you are trying to kill her right now," the eldest Original said, "Long story short, Elena was transported back in time and she actually was with us when we were human. I worked with her friends in Mystic Falls to bring her back as soon as the dreams started."

Klaus and Rebekah nodded in understanding, both of their confused expressions turning to ones of acceptance.

Klaus shuffled his feet slightly as he looked up at Elijah, "So, she's still your wife?"

Elijah nodded and kissed the top of Elena's head gently, "Yes, she's still my wife."

Elena looked up at him and smiled before her olive skin turned a sickly shade of green. She suddenly bolted from the room and ran to the nearest bathroom once more.

"Is she all right?" The blonde asked in concern as she fought with herself to go after Elena.

"When she returned, she was the same as when she left the past…" Elijah said delicately, trying to ease them into the idea of Elena's condition.

Rebekah's eyes widened comically as her mouth popped open in surprise, "Oh my God, she's pregnant, isn't she?"

Elijah nodded enthusiastically, his face alight with the excitement of being a father after all this time, "Yes. I finally get my wife and my child. And this time I'm not letting them out of my sight."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! This is a bit of a filler chapter, but things should get going next chapter. Also, for those wanting Kol to return, let's just say** **it's in the works.. ;)**

 **Oh! And I started a new Elejah story,** _A Matter of Life and Death_ **, go check it out and let me know what you think!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elena awoke with a smile on her face. She stretched out slightly, but stopped when she noticed arms wrapped around her small waist. Giggling, she turned and faced her partner who was already wide awake and staring back at her.

"Good morning, princess," Elijah murmured softly before placing a gossamer kiss to her lips, "How did you sleep?"

She smiled back at her husband, "I slept good. It's nice to wake up like this."

"I agree," he stated before pulling her closer against his bare chest. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses in his wake.

She sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him closer to her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled back abruptly, a look of wonder on his face.

"Did you feel that?" He asked breathlessly, placing both his hands on her still-flat stomach.

Sure enough, she felt a very small fluttering feeling. She nodded, "Yeah, but isn't it too early to feel it yet?"

"I suppose not if our child is supposedly a hybrid," Elijah shrugged, placing kisses along her exposed stomach, "And I can hear a heartbeat. I don't know how I never heard it before…"

Elena giggled, "You just weren't paying attention."

"Perhaps not," he conceded, placing a final kiss to her stomach before claiming her lips, "How are you feeling today? Sick or nauseous? Hungry?"

She stopped to think momentarily, "Yeah, I'm hungry. I don't think I'm going to throw up. Well, right now at least."

"Breakfast is ready!" Klaus' voice drifted up the stairs and into their room.

"Well, I guess someone's on top of it," she giggled, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and getting up.

"I'd rather be on top of you," he quipped back, admiring her barely there pajamas as he sat up and grabbed her hips, pulling her between his legs, "But, alas, breakfast waits."

"Tease."

* * *

"So, how far along are you?" Rebekah asked over the breakfast table. Her blue eyes had been studying Elena since she sat down and she was trying to sort out her emotions for the doppelganger.

Elena's brows furrowed lightly as she thought about it, "Uh, two months? I think." She turned to Elijah, "Right?"

He nodded to his wife before turning his attention to his sister, "Two months give or take. Being in the past and then transitioning back has been a bit…distracting, however two months seems about right."

Rebekah smiled, "Wonderful! So, we can have a baby shower here and set up a nursery, right? You both plan on staying here, so-"

"Rebekah, Elena and I haven't discussed our living arrangements once the child is born. We'll most likely stay in New Orleans, however-"

"Maybe it would be a good idea to stay here after the baby," Elena said softly, cutting him off, "Word's going to get out eventually about an Original having a baby and I'd rather be safe here, with family."

Elijah smiled at the warmth in her voice. He was so proud that she was beginning to see his family as her family. Reaching over, he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles along the back of it, "Whatever you want. We can stay here after the baby for as long as you want."

"Perfect!" Rebekah beamed, "So, I'll clean out the study next to Elijah's room for the nursery and repaint it. Is it a boy or a girl? I need to know what colors to work with."

"She's still in her first trimester, Rebekah," Elijah reminded the blonde, trying to keep a lid on the news he already knew, "You don't have to begin painting quite yet."

"I think it's a girl," Elena blurted out, rubbing her hand on her stomach absentmindedly, "I'm almost positive it is."

"How?" Elijah and Rebekah asked at the same time.

"I dreamt of her," the brunette admitted shyly, keeping her eyes downcast, "I dreamt of being pregnant before I knew and it was a little girl. So, why should it be different now?"

Elijah smiled and pulled her into his lap, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "I say that we go with your 'mother's intuition' and paint the room pink then."

"Pink it is!" The blonde said, standing up and clasping her hands together, "I'll bring in pastel paint swatches for you to choose from and, of course, the room will be decorated in white wood. It'll be lovely!" Rebekah bounced around the kitchen and grabbed her purse before throwing over her shoulder, "Start thinking of names, you two! I'll need to know what to put on the wall!"

Elena laughed when she heard the door shut. Turning back to Elijah, she smiled, "Names? Any ideas?"

"I think that's normally the mother's job," he teased, kissing the corner of her mouth softly, "I'm sure whatever you decide upon will be lovely."

She thought back to the dream she had so long ago. They had already decided a name for their child and she still loved it. Biting her lip, she said softly, "Eerika."

Elijah's eyes widened momentarily, "Where did you hear that?"

"My dream," she looked down slightly, "You named our baby in my dream and I loved it. So, I thought it was only fitting…"

"It's wonderful," he assured her, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her face up to look at him, "It's perfect for our little girl. Our _little Eerika_."

* * *

Paint swatches, baby blankets, and furniture catalogues littered the room next to Elijah's. Rebekah had been hard at work redoing the room so it was suitable for a child. An _Original's_ child.

"Bekah, when are you planning for this to be finished?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room and appraised the bare walls, "I want to host a party to announce Elijah's return to the city and the celebration of his impending fatherhood."

"Is that wise?" She asked, looking up from the pages of cribs, "I mean, should people know about Elena's pregnancy? I don't want her to become a target and you've made quite a few enemies, Nik."

He scoffed, "No one would dare act against me. Elijah and Elena's child will be safe here without a doubt. Besides, most of the vampires won't believe the child is biologically his anyway; they know vampires can't reproduce and they don't need to know the specifics."

"Fine," the blonde agreed reluctantly, waving her hand in dismissal, "Just try to aim for her second trimester; the morning sickness hasn't exactly been limited to the morning lately."

* * *

"I'm dying," Elena moaned as she was hunched over the toilet bowl. In the past couple days her morning sickness had increased tenfold. She could hardly hold anything down and, when she did, it was back up within a matter of hours.

Elijah sighed as he stroked her hair from her face, "You're not dying. You're pregnant and that can take a lot out of a woman."

She snorted, "Then our baby hates me. Honestly, all I want is ice cream and peanuts, is that too much to ask for?"

He hated seeing her like this. She didn't deserve to be vomiting at all hours of the day and he knew that she had to be starving by now. She hadn't really managed to hold anything down since the day they got there and that had been almost a week ago.

"Perhaps I can take you to a doctor?" Elijah suggested, rubbing her back softly, "They may have advice on what will help."

Elena nodded weakly, "I'm willing to try anything at this point."

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Elena hissed to Elijah as they waited for the doctor to join them. They'd only been in the room for ten minutes, yet he was wringing his hands in his lap and his expression was as borderline nervous as she had ever seen him. "Lord, it's as if you've never been to the doctor's before."

"I _haven't_ been to the doctor's before," he reminded her, "They didn't have all of this stuff when I was human and I haven't been sick in over a thousand years."

She cracked a smile, "God, you're so _old_."

His retort died on his tongue as a knock sounded against the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery," the woman said as she walked into the small room, "I see on your chart that you're here for morning sickness?"

"Yeah," Elena answered when it was clear that Elijah wasn't going to say anything, "It's been a bit excessive for the past few days and we just want to make sure everything's okay."

"What do you mean by excessive?" The doctor asked as she grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on, "Have you been able to eat anything? Or is it that bad?"

Elena shrugged, "I can eat, I just end up throwing up. Nothing seems to want to stay in my stomach."

The doctor nodded and began pressing on Elena's stomach, "How far along are you?"

"Approximately two months," Elijah answered, watching the doctor wearily as she probed against his wife's stomach.

"And are you the father?"

"Yes," his voice was clipped. Who else would have fathered his wife's child? Absurd humans.

The doctor nodded and continued her examination. Finally she sighed and went back to her chair, looking intently at Elena, "It seems as if you have hyperemesis gravidarum. Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes," Elena answered.

"It can sometimes be hereditary. Did your mother experience it when she was pregnant with you?"

The brunette fidgeted slightly, "I was adopted. My biological mother…died before I could really get to know her."

"My apologies," Dr. Montgomery said before flicking through Elena's chart again, "This can be extremely serious. You need to stay hydrated above all else or it can lead to infection and it could hurt your baby. It's basically just morning sickness with a vengeance, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Elijah growled slightly at her words. He would never allow anything to hurt his child, but he couldn't exactly save her own body.

"I want you to pick up some prenatal vitamins and make sure to eat a more blander diet than usual; it should help with the sickness. But, if it gets worse, I'd like you to come back," she said sternly, "Being pregnant is no joke. Lots of things can go wrong if you don't take care of yourself."

After they had gotten out of the doctor's office, Elena noticed how rigid Elijah was. When they were situated in the car, she reached her hand over and took his.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, willing him to relax.

He sighed, running his free hand over his face before turning to look at her, "I never thought that I'd feel like this…so helpless. When Bonnie told me you were pregnant, I didn't even think of the implications now that you're human. You can get sick, the child could hurt you, and the thought of childbirth…"

"Elijah…"

He shook his head, "Don't tell me that my fears are unnecessary, because they aren't. I can protect you from nearly everything that the supernatural world can throw at us, but I can't protect you from the risks of pregnancy. I feel as if I'm failing you."

Elena smiled, placing her hand against his cheek, "You're not failing me, 'Lijah. You gave me the best thing in the world, _our child_. And it's just some morning sickness, okay? I'll get better and we'll be fine. I promise."

He visibly relaxed at her statement, turning his head and placing a kiss against her palm, "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please enjoy! And be sure to leave a review, I haven't received many for this story lately :(**

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Two months later_

"Ugh, I need food," Elena groaned as she rolled over in bed and onto her still sleeping husband. Huffing, she wiggled so she was facing him, admiring how handsome he was. Lifting her hand, she traced down his nose and over to his jaw, smiling when his brows began to furrow before his dark eyes opened.

"It's impolite to stare, princess," he rumbled, his voice still thick with sleep as he wound his arm around her waist, "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

She giggled, turning onto her side and snuggling against his bare chest, "I was hungry, but too lazy to do anything about it."

"And you thought that if you woke me up, I would take care of it?" He asked, his eyebrow cocking in amusement.

Elena shrugged, peeking up at him as she kissed his chin softly, "Well, it kind of is _your_ fault."

"It takes two to tango, dearest," he smirked, flipping her onto her back and hovering above her, "And, if I recall correctly, you were _more_ than willing to participate."

Giggling, she spread her legs and cradled him between her thighs, "You know, we haven't exactly had much fun lately…"

"Fun?" He asked, trailing his mouth down her neck and leaving love bites in his wake. Hearing her moan under him caused him to rip the flimsy shirt she had been wearing clean off her small frame. Capturing her mouth once again, he pulled away slightly so she could breathe, "Aren't we having fun right now?"

Elena shook her head, "We still have too many clothes on."

"I'll have to fix that, won't I?" He replied cheekily, using his vampire strength and speed to ride themselves of the rest of their clothing. Looking between them, his heart fluttered as he saw her noticeable baby bump sitting between her curvy hips. He still had a hard time believing that _his_ child was currently nestled inside of his wife's womb. He ducked his head and placed soft kisses all over her exposed stomach, allowing his tenderness to shine through as he whispered, "Daddy loves you so much, Eerika."

"She loves you, too," Elena murmured to him as she ran her fingers through his messy hair, "She always knows when you're gone and it makes her sad."

Elijah tilted his face up and smiled brightly, "I don't plan on leaving my girls ever again."

"Good," she said softly, pulling him up and placing a passionate kiss to his lips, "Because right now I really _really_ need you inside me."

If Elijah wasn't hard yet, now he definitely was. They had had to hold off from sex because of her morning sickness, but for the past week she had been fine, giving him the green light he so desperately needed.

"And you're sure?" He asked, double checking before they got into a sticky situation as the head of his cock brushed against her swollen clit, "You feel fine?"

She growled slightly, "If you don't get inside me right now, I'm divorcing you."

Smiling devilishly, he guided his throbbing cock into her slick heat, groaning as he felt how tight she was. Elena mewed under him, her hands clutching his shoulders as she felt her tight walls stretch deliciously around him.

Once he filled her to the hilt, he slowly withdrew before pushing in again, starting a gentle pace as her body became accustomed to accepting him once more. He stared at her beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she met his gentle thrusts with soft ones of her own.

"Ohh, 'Lijahh," she moaned, throwing her head back slightly as she began to move her hips faster against hers. The pleasure was increasing as his pubic bone stimulated her clit with every thrust.

Elijah felt as if he had years of sexual tension built up inside of him, but he knew he still had to be gentle with her despite what his body was telling him to do. When her thrusts increased, so did his, eager to give her whatever she wanted. His mouth found hers as he swallowed her pleasure-filled moans, trying to keep it together as her warm walls began fluttering against his swollen manhood.

As she pulled her mouth away from his to breathe, he brought his hand up and stroked the hair away from her face sweetly. Whenever she was like this, so enamored with her own passion, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. Her body was always so responsive to him and he knew that it always would be.

Sensing that she was close to her orgasm, he sped up his thrusts, watching as her mouth opened in a nearly silent scream. She clutched him tighter against her body and he could feel the cuts her nails were leaving behind in his shoulders.

"Come for me, Elena," he groaned softly, keeping his thrusts even and deep, "I want to feel you come all over my cock."

"Oh my God," she moaned out, meeting his hips with renewed vigor. Her chocolate hair was splayed all over the pillow as drops of perspiration clung to her supple body, "I'm so close."

Knowing exactly what she needed, Elijah reached between their slick bodies and firmly began rubbing her swollen nub, working her towards her orgasm. She squeaked in surprise before her body tensed and her vision exploded in color.

He looked down at his wife with a small smile as she unwound in orgasmic bliss. Pumping his hips a few more times, he found his release as he buried himself as deep inside of her tight heat as he could, eliciting another small climax from Elena.

He gasped as he felt her nails slide down his back, drawing blood as she rode out her final orgasm. She had become a sated, shaking mess beneath him as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Elijah," she whispered as she felt her eyes get heavy.

Smiling, he got off of her, chucking when he heard her whine as he withdrew his cock from her. He lay on his back, pulling her close to him and tucking her head under his chin. His fingers danced across her bare back as he whispered back, "I love you, too, princess."

* * *

"So, do we invite the Salvatores or not?" Rebekah asked, sitting in the parlor of the Compound as she went through the invites for the ball that would be held.

Klaus sighed, "No Salvatores. Let's try to _ignore_ everyone from Mystic Falls, yeah? Unless Elena invites them."

Looking over the list of people, the blonde scrunched her nose at seeing a few of the forbidden names, "Well, it seems as if she _does_ want Stefan there. And, of course, the witch and the blonde."

"Ah, Miss Forbes," the hybrid smirked, his eyes turning more blue than usual, "Now that's one person that I don't mind spending the night with. Be sure not to add a 'plus one' to her invitation. I'd hate to decapitate whoever she'd bring for a date."

Rebekah snorted, "Nik, behave. The ball is supposed to be about Elijah returning and Elena's pregnancy, not who Caroline brings for a date. Elijah would never forgive you if you upset Elena."

"How in the bloody hell would I upset the doppelganger?"

"If you upset Caroline by murdering her date, word will get back to Elena and then she'll be upset," Rebekah said slowly as if she were explaining it to a child, "And Elena can't be under stress with the baby. The ball will be beautiful and you _will_ behave or else I'll simply revoke your invitation."

"Whatever," he grumbled, grabbing his drink from the table and downing it in one swig, "But she'd better not bring anyone."

* * *

"Seriously, how am I supposed to find anything to wear when I'm this fat?" Elena whined, preening in front of the dressing room mirror.

Rebekah sighed, "You're not fat, you're pregnant. I'm sure we'll find something to accentuate your cute little bump."

"I don't want to accentuate it!" The brunette squealed before her voice dropped, "I just want to feel pretty again."

Rebekah stilled as she was looking through the racks of dresses. The tone of Elena's voice made her feel as if she was unhappy being pregnant and that made her heart clench. Turning back to the girl, she smiled warmly, "Elena, you are pretty. You're practically glowing and I know for a fact that Elijah hasn't been able to keep his hands off of you lately. Your bump is something to be proud of; most vampire women would kill to be in your position. Myself included."

"Rebekah, I didn't mean it like that," Elena backtracked in horror as her hands fell to her stomach and caressed it softly, "I love my baby and I love that Elijah and I were blessed enough to keep her. I…I just feel like I'm not attractive as I used to be. I mean, I've never had a problem trying to fit into clothes and now-"

"Now you're radiant and pregnant," the blonde finished with a smile, "We'll find something that you look gorgeous in _and_ that shows off your pregnancy. I promise."

* * *

Elena sat in front of her vanity, idly fixing her makeup so she looked perfect. It was the night of the ball and, after much of Rebekah's coercion, she had settled upon a beautiful satiny silver strapless dress that had a beautiful bow under her bust and highlighted her pregnancy bump perfectly. The skirt of the dress was made of a chiffon material that flowed just under her knees and she had a pair of sequined silver flats to go with it.

Slipping on her shoes, she stood up and took one last look at herself, smiling at how she really did seem to glow with her pregnancy.

"Elijah? What time is it?" She called into the bathroom before she applied a soft pink matte lipstick.

"Almost five-thirty, princess," he replied, "We have a half hour left before the guests should start arriving." He walked out of the bathroom looking every bit like a GQ model. His black _Armani_ suit was fitted to perfection and a light gray shirt peeked out from under the jacket. A pink tie completed the look and made Elena giggle.

"What's with the pink tie?" She teased, walking over to him and tugging on it playfully, "Are you switching sides or something?"

Elijah glowered slightly before he kissed her gently, "It's for Eerika. When I was still human, it was tradition that a man wore something to share the sex of his child when they announced his wife was expecting. Granted, we're four months late, but I'd like to uphold the tradition regardless."

She melted slightly at his words as she burrowed into his arms, "I think it's sweet. I like it."

"You should," he retorted as he straightened his tie. He looked her over hungrily, stopping at the bow above her bump, "It's as if our little one is a present that's waiting to be unwrapped."

"That's exactly what she is," she said softly, rubbing her hand on her stomach, "Only five more months until we get to meet her."

"I can't wait, princess."

* * *

 **Leave a review? Pretty please?**

 **~Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter! It means so much that I finally broke 100 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The party that night had began as a fun occasion. However, once word of a pregnant doppelganger spread, the partygoers flocked to Elena like it was no one's business.

"Weren't you a vampire? How did you get pregnant?" One woman asked.

"Maybe it's an Original thing; only they can have children."

"Is that why you're with Elijah?"

Elena had tried to answer everything as diplomatically as possible, but her hormones were beginning to run rampant. All she wanted to do was tear their heads from their shoulders and go back to enjoying the party.

Luckily, Elijah had been paying close attention to his wife and strode over to her when he noticed she was about to snap. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he smiled at the guests as he said, "Now, I'm sure you all have better things to do than interrogate my wife, correct? I suggest you get to it then." He watched the gaggle of women walk away before turning to Elena, "Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

"I need a glass of champagne," she mumbled before she looked up and saw his face before she winced, "It was a joke. Tonight's just a little overwhelming for me."

He nodded in understanding, "Would you like to cancel it-"

"Elijah Mikaelson, we are _not_ sending everyone home after all of this," she scolded, her brow scrunched together, "I can do this. I'll just start ignoring questions I don't like. It's not like I have an obligation to talk to anyone; I hardly know people here."

"Speak of the devil," Elijah grumbled under his breath before he plastered on a fake smile, "Some of _your_ guests have arrived."

"My guests?" She parroted before she looked around and her eyes fell on a green-eyed man walking swiftly towards her. As soon as he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, "Oh, Stefan! I've missed you."

Stefan smiled and squeezed her back lightly before pulling away and looking her over, "I've missed you, too, Elena. You look…"

"A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" She interrupted slyly as Elijah gave her hand a kiss before giving her as much privacy as he could without straying too far.

Stefan looked down, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at her again, "I was going to say you look beautiful. I…I always wanted this for you. I wanted you to have a family and be a mother. When I saved Matt instead of you, I thought that all of that was gone; that I had taken away your options without permission."

"Stefan…" She shook her head, taking one of his hands in hers and clutching it tightly, "You did exactly what I wanted and I think I got a second chance. I wouldn't change anything." She really wouldn't. If she was still human, she wouldn't be with Elijah or carrying his child and the thought of that made her sick. Wanting to lighten the mood, she smiled brightly and asked, "Is Caroline here? Or, well, anyone else I actually know?"

"Caroline couldn't make it, but she told me to tell you congratulations on everything and Bonnie's spending time with her dad or something," he answered before looking away and grimacing, "And Damon…"

"Hello, brother," Damon said, practically appearing out of nowhere and causing Elena to jump nearly ten feet out of her skin, "I thought I heard my name."

"Your hearing is as impeccable as always, as is your tact," the younger man said, pursing his lips slightly, "I was just telling Elena who was here-"

Damon waved his hand arrogantly in dismissal, "I guess you're done now, right?" He turned to Elena with a smile that looked like the cat just ate the canary, "It's just us, sweetheart. No one else could manage to get away from their cookie cutter lives in Mystic Falls."

She nodded, accepting his answer as her eyes swept the crowd for Elijah. There was a time where she didn't mind being alone with Damon, hell; she used to enjoy it _a lot_. But with her being pregnant and having no real way to protect herself, it made her more nervous than anything even though they weren't truly alone.

"You know, I had to see if it was true," Damon said, looking her over as his eyes stopped on her pronounced baby bump. His eyes widened slightly as his voice became a little softer, "I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to see you pregnant."

Her arms wound around her child protectively, "Yeah, well-"

"It suits you," he said gently, "Elijah's a lucky man."

A woman passing by snorted loudly as she heard Damon's words. Turning towards Elena, she sneered, "Why would Elijah be lucky? All he did was take in a pregnant runaway who probably doesn't even know who the father is. What lie did you spin to procure an Original, honey? I think all the women here are _dying_ to know."

Before Elena could get anything out in response, the woman sauntered off, leaving her feeling more upset than she had in a while. She bit her lower lip as she looked at the floor, trying to keep her emotions at bay until she was alone.

"Don't listen to her, 'Lena," Stefan said quietly, an edge of anger in his voice, "She's just jealous; they all are. You're happy and your baby's healthy and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Stef," she mumbled towards the floor as she began to rub small circles on her distended belly. She could do this; she could get through the night without crying, she knew she could.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Klaus started as he stood on the balcony of the Compound with Elijah and Elena on one side and Rebekah on the other. He clinked his glass to get everyone's attention while he smiled, "I've called you all here tonight to celebrate the return of my big brother! Elijah has finally returned home and he will be ruling New Orleans by my side."

Cheers erupted on the ground floor as Elijah gave a small smile of acknowledgement. He knew that this party was more for Klaus' benefit than anyone else's and he decided just to play along.

"And, on an even happier note, Elijah has not only gotten married to the lovely Elena," Klaus smirked, motioning to the doppelganger, "But he is also going to become a father! Congratulations Elijah and Elena, may your child thrive and know the love of our city!"

Elena smiled and drank a sip of her sparkling champagne, trying to ignore the looks the women were giving her below. She knew that she had swooped up the noblest Original, but surely they didn't think they stood a chance to begin with?

As the night finished up, she said her goodbyes to Stefan and Damon, thoroughly surprised that they both had been nothing short of gentlemen that night. Her feet were aching as she made her way up the stairs, a hand resting on her bump for emotional support as she waddled towards her and Elijah's room.

"It sucks being pregnant, doesn't it? A feminine voice said behind her.

Turning around, Elena was greeted with the dark hair and dark eyes of Hayley. Putting on a fake smile, she nodded, "Not one of my favorite things, that's for sure."

"How far along are you?" The wolf asked, her eyes looking more devious than curious.

"About four months, give or take," Elena answered.

Hayley nodded, a sneer curling on her lips as she circled Elena like a vulture, "You know, I always knew that Elijah was gullible; always so trusting, especially of pretty little things like you. But how on earth did you convince him that _he's_ the father? I mean, he's been around for a long time and you would think that he would have more than just _one_ child by now."

Elena straightened slightly, her anger begging to break through, "It's really none of your business, Hayley. Elijah _is_ the father; I didn't have to convince him of anything. He's happy with me and I'm happy with him."

"You live a poor diluted life, Elena," Hayley shook her head in mock pity as she stopped in front of her, "I had Elijah first. And I'm sure that he'll come back to me once he realizes that you lied to him."

"I think you should leave, Hayley," Elijah said from behind her, causing her to jump, "It's late and the guests have all taken their leave."

The wolf turned around to face the Original, a look of disbelief on her face before schooling it to indifference, "Fine, I'll leave," she said before turning to Elena and offering a fake smile, "It was nice talking to you, Elena. We should get together again _real soon_."

Elena watched as she left before turning and walking towards the bedroom again. She seriously wanted nothing more than this night to be over and done with. She could feel Elijah following close behind her as if she might break at any second, but she was stronger than that. She always had been.

* * *

It had been days after the party and Elena still refused to tell Elijah the entirety of what Hayley had said to her. She felt that it wasn't necessary for him to get all worked up over nothing. Having already handled and processed _that_ conversation, she was ready to move on and help Rebekah with preparing the nursery.

"I really like this color," Elena smiled, holding up a swatch of a light pink.

The blonde plucked the swatch from her fingers and looked it over critically, "It's pretty, but I think Eerika needs something a little more…flashy. She's the daughter of an Original for goodness sakes! Her nursery needs to be like one from one of those expensive baby magazines you're always prattling on about."

Elena conceded; she wanted the nursery to be perfect, but she couldn't seem to find the right color or anything that truly fit with her vision. Smiling, she said, "Maybe we should just hire a designer? That way I can relax and you can oversee what's happening."

Rebekah's eyes lit up, "Perfect! I'll start looking for a reputable one. Then we'll have this nursery done in no time."

"Did I hear someone say something about a designer?" Klaus said as he sauntered into the near empty room.

Rebekah sighed, "You know you did. Your hearing is just as good as mine and right now I can hear Elijah rummaging about in his study."

"Right you are, dear sister," he said, ignoring her jab as he looked at Elena, "Perhaps your friend Caroline could be of service. She seems to have a knack for…this kind of thing."

Rebekah snorted, "You just want to get in her knickers."

"Don't be jealous, 'Bekah," Klaus quipped back, "I'm sure Marcel would be more than happy to get into yours."

"Get out!" Rebekah screeched as she threw a roll of paint swatches at him while he ducked out of the room. She took a breath and huffed slightly, "Brothers."

The brunette giggled, "What would you do without them?"

"Keep my bloody sanity."

* * *

Caroline had, of course, been more than happy to assist in creating the perfect nursery. She had agreed to fly in about a week from Klaus' suggestion and Elena couldn't be happier. She had missed her blonde friend terribly and after everything that happened when she got back she felt as if Caroline and her had been drifting apart.

"You've been quiet lately," Elijah observed as they sat at the breakfast table, "Is there something troubling you?"

Elena picked at her toast, "No. Yes. I don't know. I just feel…weird lately."

His brows creased slightly in worry, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so," she sighed, pushing away her plate all together, "Maybe it's just my hormones or something."

She had been feeling more tired lately and less hungry and it was beginning to worry him greatly. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he also didn't want to sound like an overbearing husband.

Slowly, she stood and waddled to the sink, placing her plate beside it. She turned around and offered him a weak smile, "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

He nodded, "Would you like me to join you?"

"No, it's okay. I know you have work to do."

It was nearly noon and Elena still hadn't awoken from her nap. Feeling about as nervous as an Original could feel he picked up his cell and made a call to Mystic Falls.

 _Hello?_

"Bonnie," he greeted, "I have a few concerns about Elena's pregnancy."

 _What's wrong?_

"She seems to be more…tired than usual and-"

 _Elijah, she's fine. She's almost to the halfway point and her body is trying to deal with it. Sometimes it takes longer than other women, but she should be fine. Just try to keep her calm and let her sleep._

He let out a sigh of relief, "That's wonderful news, however, I noticed her appetite is declining as well. Is that also normal?"

 _That's a little more concerning, but just keep an eye on it. If it gets too bad take her to the doctor and see what they recommend. There's not a lot a can do from here, but she sounds like she's on track._

"Thank you, Bonnie," Elijah said before ending the call. He quietly made his way to their room and slipped inside, stopping to admire the brunette beauty that graced his bed.

Her hair was splayed out wildly on the pillow beneath her head and her breathing was slow and even. Kicking off his shoes and sliding off his suit jacket, he joined her in the bed, pulling her body close to his.

"'Lijah?" She murmured sleepily, her chocolate eyes opening slightly as she smiled.

He placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled, "Go back to sleep, dearest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

She nuzzled her face against his neck and was snoring again in no time. Placing his hand on her swollen belly, he smiled as he felt the tiny kicks of his daughter.

He had waited a thousand years for this very moment. The moment when he holds his wife and child close, protecting them from the outside world and showering them with love.

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I hope you all like this chapter. It's kind of a filler, but it has important parts, too. I kind of wanted to show the Rebekah/Elena relationship because I love the idea of their friendship.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Are you hungry, dearest?" Elijah asked as he pulled a blood bag out of the fridge for himself. He looked over at Elena and sighed inwardly at how pale she had become seemingly overnight. Her olive skin seemed pasty and her eyes dull. It worried him greatly, however Bonnie had assured him that she would be over it as soon as she reached her third trimester.

Elena shrugged, "I'm not really hungry. The thought of food just…ugh. I'd rather rip out my stomach than eat anything right now."

He went to her and knelt in front of her, clutching her soft hand in his, "You've hardly eaten anything for the past few days…please indulge me and at least eat _something_."

She could see the worry in his eyes and the way he pleaded with her almost broke her heart. Finally, she sighed and nodded slightly, "Okay…Can you make me some toast?"

Elijah kissed her forehead lightly before happily returning to the counter and popping some bread into the toaster. It may have been a small victory, but it was a victory all the same. All he wanted was to keep his wife and his child safe and happy.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Forbes, it's wonderful to see you again," Klaus greeted as he walked into the nursery, flanked by Elijah. He smiled when his eyes landed on the bubbling blonde with his sister, immersed in baby talk.

Caroline looked up at the hybrid and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, just _great_ to see you again, Klaus."

"Good luck getting into her knickers," Rebekah snickered as Elijah stifled his own laugh.

Ignoring his siblings' jabs, Klaus smiled at Caroline, "Is there anything you need, love? Anything I can arrange to make your job as a _designer_ easier?"

Sensing that Caroline was about to lash out at his brother, Elijah spoke up, "Brother, how about we leave the ladies to their work, hm? You'll have plenty time to harass Miss Forbes later."

"Where's Elena, Elijah?" Caroline asked, her blue orbs slightly worried, "I haven't seen her since I got here and it's been a few days…"

"She's been resting," he said hesitantly, "She hasn't been feeling well the past week and she needs all the rest she can get. Being pregnant takes its toll."

"Of course," the blonde nodded with a small smile before returning to the nursery books.

Elijah and Klaus left the women to their work as they wandered into the parlor. The elder was so concerned about his wife that he had hardly done anything besides stay by her side. But, after much convincing, he had been persuaded to spend time with Klaus instead of simply hovering.

"All right, Elijah," Klaus said somewhat impatiently as he poured himself a glass of Scotch, "What's really bothering you?"

Elijah sighed, staring out the window as he answered, "I'm not sure if Elena's pregnancy is going as it should. She seems to be more tired than normal and she hardly eats without Rebekah or I begging her to."

"Have you contacted the witch? Surely she'll know something about what's happening," Klaus said as he took a sip of his drink, "Elena's just pregnant. Even Hayley was tired during her pregnancy."

"However, Hayley seemed to eat everything in sight," Elijah pointed out, "She was tired, yes, but she never denied food. Elena hardly wants to leave our room and-"

"Take her to a doctor, then," Klaus suggested, cutting him off, "The Bennett witch said she should be progressing with usual human pregnancy symptoms, yeah? A human doctor should fix her up in no time."

Elijah shook his head, his eyes fixing on his brother's, "Elena doesn't want to go to the doctor. She trusts that Miss Bennett knows what she's talking about and I can't help but feel as if we're missing something. A vampire has never become pregnant before; how are we supposed to know what we're dealing with?"

"I'll call one of my witches."

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Elijah murmured, stroking the sweat dampened hair away from Elena's face.

Elena wiggled before burrowing herself further into the covers, her brown eyes opening slightly and staring at him. She yawned, "What time is it?"

Smiling, he sat on the edge of the bed, continuing to stroke her hair comfortingly, "It's just after six. How are you feeling?"

She paused slightly, listening to her body for any telltale signs of sickness, but she smiled as she said, "I feel okay. Nothing…hurts right now. And Eerika is sleeping for the time being."

Elijah's heart nearly stopped when she smiled. He had been waiting days to see a genuine smile come across his wife's face and it seemed as if the world stopped. He ducked his head and placed an innocent kiss to her lips before pulling back to look at her, "Do you feel like joining us for dinner tonight? I know Caroline is eager to see you."

"Caroline? Oh! I…I forgot she was here," she said softly, her brow knitting in confusion at how it could possibly slip her mind, "I should definitely come down for dinner then. Especially if I can have pizza."

"Pizza?" His eyes lit up at how _she_ had been the one to mention food first. Trying to keep his excitement to a minimum, he spoke in a calm voice, "What type of pizza would you like, princess? I'll get whatever you desire."

She thought for a minute before smiling again, "Ham and pineapple. With anchovies!"

Elijah resisted the urge to make a gagging sound at her choice, "I'll order it right now. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed? I'll let Caroline know you'll be down soon."

Elena smiled and sat up, kissing her husband softly, "Thank you, 'Lijah."

"Anything for you, my love."

* * *

"Where did you get this wine, Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he pulled out the cork and poured both of them a glass.

Klaus set the pizzas down and handed the particularly _fishy_ one to Elena, who dug in gratefully, before he smiled and said, "It was a gift from Marcel. And, of course, I'm not one to turn down alcohol. Besides, it's supposed to be a decent vintage."

"Oh, Elena!" Caroline squealed as she walked into the kitchen and saw her best friend digging into her own pizza, "I've missed you so much!" The blonde wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close and smiling.

Elena swallowed her food and smiled back, "It's great to see you, Care. Thanks for coming and helping with the nursery stuff. I haven't been feeling that great lately and I didn't want Rebekah to be overwhelmed."

"Me? Overwhelmed?" Rebekah scoffed as she followed the other blonde into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza, "Dealing with Nik is overwhelming. Planning Eerika's room is refreshing! Besides, Caroline is a wonderful help."

Caroline beamed brightly at the praise before looking at Elena's pizza. Her face twisted in disgust as she plugged her nose, "Elena, don't tell me you're actually _eating_ that."

The brunette looked down at her food, turning to look at Elijah questioningly before looking back at Caroline, "What's wrong with my pizza?"

"The ham I can deal with. But the pineapple and tiny stinky fish? It's disgusting!" Caroline exclaimed before grabbing her own slice of pepperoni pizza.

Ever since she became pregnant, Elena's emotions had been erratic to say the last. The simplest thing could make her cry and right now that's all she wanted to do. Logically, she knew that she shouldn't be upset that Caroline didn't like her pizza, but the rational part of her brain was overloaded with pregnancy hormones.

Elijah noticed her distress immediately and went to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her head under his chin. "It's all right, my love. Everything's fine," he murmured, ignoring the weird look Caroline was giving him.

She nodded against his chest, willing herself to calm down and finish her meal before she completely lost it in the kitchen with everyone there. Knowing that she couldn't hold it together any longer, she gave Elijah a light kiss before excusing herself and rushing upstairs as fast as she could.

"Was that necessary?" Rebekah hissed at Caroline as soon as she was sure that Elena was out of hearing range, "It was just bloody pizza for goodness sakes!"

"Am I missing something?" Caroline asked, bewildered at the other blonde's demeanor, "What's the big deal about pizza?"

"She's hardly eaten in days!" Rebekah nearly shouted.

"What? Why?" Caroline's brows creased as worry seeped into her gentle features, "I just thought she had a bug or something."

Elijah sighed, "This pregnancy has not been easy on her. She barely eats and sleeps the rest of the time. Tonight…was the first night that she actually expressed interest in eating without mine or Rebekah's prompting."

"And I ruined it by insulting her food choice," Caroline concluded before smacking herself on the forehead and looking apologetically at Elijah, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't," Rebekah snapped, "Next time, keep your damned mouth shut."

"Rebekah," Elijah chastised, "She didn't know. It's fine." He moved around the kitchen and put Elena's pizza in the fridge before sighing, "I'm going to go check on her."

* * *

Elena lay on the bed trying to rein her emotions in. It seemed as if the floodgates had opened and it wasn't going to stop. All over a stupid choice of pizza. Sighing, she rolled onto her side and hugged her legs as close to her chest as her stomach would allow.

"Elena? Are you all right?" Elijah asked as he came into the room.

"I'm fine…" she whispered, "I just overreacted. My hormones-"

"Shhh," he murmured, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his strong arms, "You don't need to justify your actions. I understand, dearest."

Elena winced and took a sharp intake of breath as her hand fluttered to her stomach. She closed her eyes and he looked at her worriedly. Placing his own hand on top of hers, he smiled when he felt Eerika's tiny kicks under their hands.

"She's getting a lot stronger," she said, slightly out of breath, "I don't know how she'll keep growing in there."

His eyebrows knitted together with concern; he had been wondering the same thing. Elena was so _tiny_ and with this pregnancy, her skin was stretched so taunt over her stomach that it looked as if she might pop at any second. Swallowing his insecurities, he tried to reassure her, "A woman's body is made to endure pregnancy, my love. Our little witch will be just fine; she'll protect you as you protect her."

Elena smiled, tilting her face upwards and capturing his lips with hers, "You always know the right things to say."

His hand ghosted down the side of her face and cupped her cheek softly, "Only because I have such an amazing wife. I have no idea what I would possibly do without you or our daughter. You both are my world."

"Mmm," she sighed with a small smirk, "Are you trying to butter me up so you get lucky tonight?"

Elijah shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "It wouldn't hurt. You know how much I love to worship your body." He accentuated his words by trailing his fingers down to her center and brushing against the light silk of her panties. He mentally thanked the heavens that she had been wearing dresses lately.

She sighed in contentment before pushing his hand away, "Sorry, not tonight. I feel like a beached whale and I'm pretty sure I look like one, too."

"Never," he vehemently disagreed, circling her bundle of nerves through her panties, "Your body is beautiful, especially now that you're carrying _my_ child. You will always be beautiful to me. Always."

Elena moaned lightly at his caresses, subtly pressing her hips upwards towards his hand. He eagerly continued, making sure to circle her swollen clit as he moved her panties to the side and slowly eased his index finger deep inside of her.

"Ugh, 'Lijahhh," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and nipping at it softly.

"Let me take care of you, princess," he said huskily against her ear as he forced another finger inside of her, stroking upwards and making her mewl in pleasure, "Come apart for me."

She whined, spreading her legs wider as colors began to dance behind her eyelids. He thrust his fingers into her at inhuman speed as he rubbed tiny circles around her clit. She stifled her keening cry by biting into Elijah's neck hard, drawing blood with her blunt human teeth.

He gasped against the pain, but it quickly turned to a smirk as he felt her feminine fluid gush around his fingers. She licked at his neck, removing the traces of blood from the all ready closed wound. She had become jelly in his arms as he gingerly placed her down on the bed and stroked the hair away from her face.

"You're beautiful," he murmured in awe, "I love you."

She smiled up at him dazedly, her brown eyes glowing in contentment, "I love you, too, my 'Lijah."

* * *

Elijah made his way downstairs, a new spring in his step. He had been waiting for a while to make Elena happier than she had been lately and his patience had paid off. He walked into the parlor and saw Klaus sitting on the couch, reading.

"Is Elena all right then?" Klaus asked without looking up.

Elijah poured himself a glass of Scotch before facing his brother, "Yes, she'll be fine. Her hormones are just a little…"

"Wonky? Bat shit crazy? Scary as hell?" Klaus listed off offensive metaphors, a smirk plastered across his face, "Little wolf had mood swings that I couldn't understand. Just be thankful that Elena's not a werewolf; it could be a lot worse."

"Thank you, Niklaus," Elijah said softly, "I know Elena isn't your favorite person, but thank your for accepting her."

Klaus gave a genuine smile, "When she was in the past with us, she was different. She was happy and it made me realize that I took that away from her. I made a vow that should I see her again I would treat her with the respect she deserves."

They sat in companionable silence, both enjoying each other's company without saying anything. It had been a long time since they could do that and they enjoyed it immensely.

* * *

Elena woke up to the moonlight flittering through the open window across from their bed. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat as she sat up. Her mind swam as her stomach lurched, black spots dancing in front of her vision. Reaching out for Elijah, she frowned as she noticed she was alone.

Hesitantly, she got to her feet shakily, her legs not wanting to support her just quite. She grabbed onto the bedpost and made her way slowly to the bathroom before dropping to her knees in front of the toilet. Her stomach felt as if it was filled with acid as she heaved into the porcelain bowl, the taste of blood assaulting her senses. Her hand went to her mouth when she finished emptying her stomach and gasped at the sticky red fluid coating her fingers.

Elena's mind went into overdrive as her hand dropped to her stomach with worry. Tears filled her brown eyes as another round of sickness wracked her small body. Her last thought was of Eerika as she drifted into darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry! A Cliffhanger! What do you think is happening? Leave me a review and let me know!**

 **~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

**This should explain quite a lot. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Oh! And please check out my new Finn/Elena story :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _"_ _Hello?" Elena called into the darkness, squinting her eyes slightly as a bright light seemed to be moving towards her._

 _She couldn't remember how she got here; one moment she was lying in bed and the next she was walking aimlessly around in pale light. Her hand rubbed her budding stomach slightly to calm herself._

 _"_ _Elena!" Someone called from the distance._

 _Turning towards the voice, her brow furrowed, "Hello?"_

 _Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Warm brown eyes searched her face and she nearly collapsed as she took in his disheveled appearance._

 _"_ _You shouldn't be here," he muttered, looking her over frantically, "_ She _shouldn't have known."_

 _"_ _Kol?" Elena asked, her voice shaking as she looked at him for the first time in forever and was not afraid of him, "_ She _? What're you doing here?"_

 _He swallowed nervously, "I-I waited a few years before returning to Mystic Falls. I wanted to give you and Elijah a chance at a normal life, but then I saw that you were gone…and there were rumors of a pregnancy…I asked Ayanna to see if you returned. And the baby…"_

 _"_ _Eerika's fine, Kol," she smiled softly, reaching for his hand and placing it on his belly, "When I came back, I was still pregnant. This little one is fighting off the transition until she's born."_

 _Kol's eyes were full of wonder as he rubbed her stomach tenderly. He never thought he would get the honor of being an uncle; he never thought of a child ever gracing the Mikaelson name. Clearing his throat when his eyes started to water, he looked up at her with concern, "She's using too much magic. That's why you've been so tired…she's holding off the transition, but it's hurting her. I…I've been talking to Ayanna about trying to fix it, but this was the only way I could talk to you."_

 _"_ _What can I do?" She asked softly, worry creeping into her delicate features, "I thought the tiredness was just because of pregnancy…"_

 _He shook his head sadly, "The child…Eerika…is exerting too much magic for your body to process because you aren't a witch. It's almost unheard of for a woman to carry a baby witch without being a witch herself-"_

 _"_ _But I'm a supernatural being!" Elena pointed out with a shrill cry, "Doesn't that mean anything?"_

 _"_ _Your daughter has nowhere to channel her extra magic and it's becoming painful for her and, by extent, you."_

 _She blinked back tears as she processed his words. How could she carry her daughter? How could they both live? She steeled her voice as she looked at him, "What can I do to ensure that she lives? I…I need to make sure that she survives no matter the costs."_

 _"_ _No," Kol said vehemently, understanding the sacrifice Elena was willing to make, "I came back_ years _after you had returned here and Elijah was still broken. How do you think he would feel knowing that he lost his wife again? He couldn't live with it."_

 _"_ _He would live for his daughter," she said surely, "They would both live."_

 _He sighed, "I can help…you and Eerika can both survive and Elijah can have his family." He paused, staring at her intently before she nodded slightly for him to continue, "Ayanna is working on sending me back…as a human."_

 _"_ _But you're dead," she blurted out and then winced at how callous that sounded._

 _Kol nodded in agreement, "I'm aware of my current physical occupation, darling. I can cross through the veil because it still exists in the past. But, the witches on the other side won't allow me to pass unless I agree to have my vampirism stripped from me. I would be human…and a witch."_

 _"_ _I couldn't ask you to give that up…" she whispered, looking away at the darkness once more._

 _"_ _I'm not giving anything up, darling," he said with a smile, "I'd be able to return to my time as a witch, a direct descendant from the Original Witch. I could help Eerika and you. You would be safe if I protected you."_

 _Elena's eyes narrowed once more as she spoke, "The witches always have more than once catch when they make a deal. What else have you agreed to?"_

 _He looked down as if ashamed that he caught on so quickly, but how could she not? She knew how witches worked. Sighing he said, "I have agreed to be linked to you and Eerika until she's born. Then only you and I will be linked together."_

 _"_ _Linked?"_

 _"_ _I won't die unless you do," he explained, "I'd basically be an immortal witch. But the link is only one way; you won't be affected by anything that happens to me."_

 _"_ _Kol…why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?" She asked softly, taking his hand and squeezing it gently._

 _He looked away, "I didn't want you to think I was protecting you out of an agreement," he looked at her and smiled slightly, "I care about you, Elena. I would have agreed to protect you and the baby under any circumstances. I didn't need to be offered immortal life to help. I didn't want you to think any less of me."_

 _"_ _We've had our ups and downs, Kol," she agreed, pulling him into a hug and resting her head against the crook of his neck, "But I know you promised to never hurt me. I forgave you a long time ago for everything and there's nothing I want more than to have you here with your family."_

 _Kol was stunned at her proximity for a moment before he gingerly hugged her back, "I will spend the rest of my life making up for what I did."_

 _They stood like that for longer than either of them cared to count. They were both just broken people who had ended up breaking each other more often than not. She looked at Kol as if he were Jeremy; she had a strong brotherly love for him and he knew that he felt the same for her._

 _"_ _Kol…" she started, pulling out of the embrace and looking around, "Where exactly are we?"_

 _He shifted slightly, "As I said, I asked Ayanna to see if you were indeed returned here and she cast a spell so I could see without being there physically. Your little witch sensed that I was here and she overexerted herself by trying to make me more…tangible. She knows I'm family and she wanted me to stay here."_

 _"_ _How long have you…been here?"_

 _He shrugged, "It seems like hours for me, but I'm sure it's been days, weeks possibly. It's hard to keep track of time and I only get snippets of what's happening."_

 _"_ _That explains…a lot actually," she laughed slightly in relief, "I haven't been feeling like myself and that must be why."_

 _"_ _Sorry, darling," he apologized, a sheepish smile on his face._

 _She smacked his arm lightly before her face turned determined, "How do we get you back here? Is there something that I need to do or-"_

 _"_ _I need blood from one of my family members," he said, his brow creasing, "So I can have an actual human body."_

 _"_ _But, I'm the only one here and- oh! The baby. Eerika's your family. My blood is her blood," she said happily._

 _A cut suddenly opened along her palm, causing Elena to gasp in pain and stare at her hand. Kol held up his hand and she pressed their palms together, smearing her blood into his hand._

 _"_ _This should be fine," he nodded, a tight smile on his face, "But you've got to get back. I'm sure Elijah is worried out of his mind."_

 _She nodded and hugged him again, placing a kiss on his cheek as she whispered, "Hurry back. We'll be waiting for you."_

* * *

"Do you…do you smell that?" Klaus said, looking up from the book that was seated in his lap.

It was now quite late as Klaus and Elijah remained in the parlor. Both brother seemed immersed in their books as they sat and drank while enjoying the silence.

Elijah looked up, his brow creasing as he scented the air, "Smell what, Niklaus?"

Klaus stood up and scented again more heavily, the same coppery smell reaching his nose once more. His hybrid nature allowed him more sharpened senses and, at times like this, it became immensely handy. Turning to Elijah, he allowed his nerves to break through as he muttered a single chilling word, "Blood."

The elder of the two was up in an instant, climbing the stairs with vampire speed to get to his wife. Throwing upon the door so hard that it threatened to break free of its hinges, he was met by an empty room with an overpowering smell of blood. Striding in, he looked around before his eyes zeroed in on the bathroom.

Rushing through the doorway, he saw Elena's dark hair splayed across the white tiles. He fell to his knees beside her, cradling her head in his lap, stroking her hair from his face and gasping when he saw her mouth smeared with blood. He checked her pulse point, sighing audibly when he felt her heart beating strongly against his fingers.

"Is she alright?" Klaus asked, materializing in the doorway, staring down at the couple, "Where is the blood?"

Elijah nodded towards the porcelain bowl, "I'm guessing she vomited. It's the only logical explanation." He stood, carrying her bridal style and placing her on the bed before turning to Klaus, "Can you bring me a wet towel, please?"

Klaus nodded and retrieved what was asked of his before watching Elijah tend to his wife. His eyes traveled to her stomach and he cleared his throat, "She's not supposed to be this sick is she?"

Elijah sighed, wiping the blood from her mouth, "I don't know. I don't have enough practice with women carrying children fathered by the Original family of vampires. Hayley's pregnancy was unique upon itself; her and Elena cannot be compared."

"Too many variables are in play," Klaus agreed, nodding, "Elena being a vampire, the time travel, her human status. Jane Anne didn't have any answers when I called upon her last, but I think this time I'll try her sister. Sophie seems to be more up-to-date on the current happenings in the witching community."

"Call her," Elijah ordered, staring lovingly at his wife.

* * *

"Wait, she's pregnant with a _vampire's_ child?" Sophie Deveraux asked, her face scrunched in disbelief as she stared at the sleeping Elena, "You realize that's, like, impossible, right?"

Klaus sighed, taking a seat in the empty chair in the corner of the room, "Do you forget that I fathered a child?"

The witch snorted, "With a _werewolf_. It was a freaky loophole that should have never been found. But you said this girl was a vampire, too. But her aura is mostly human now."

Elijah sighed, running his hand over his face showing his impatience, "The child was conceived when we were both human. Biologically, the child is indeed mine and you were summoned to hopefully provide insight on her current condition, not ask questions."

Sophie pursed her lips and walked over to Elena, before jumping back when Elijah growled menacingly.

"You're fine, Sophie," Klaus laughed at his brother's antics, "He's simply in a very…protective mind set right now. As long as you don't pose a threat to his wife, you'll be fine."

The witch nodded and approached Elena once more, reaching her hand out and allowing it to hover over the girl's form as she spoke in French softly. She was picking up on many little things that were making it hard for her to focus. Elena's mind seemed to be blocked off and protected as if she were having a privacy spell used on her thoughts.

"I can't get into her head," Sophie mumbled, biting her lower lip to concentrate more.

The sharp smell of blood hit both vampires' senses. Elijah grabbed Elena's hand and flipped it over, staring confused at the gash that now adorned her delicate palm.

"What did you do?" Klaus demanded as he stood, his anger causing his hybrid features to come forth, "Did we not make it clear when we said that you should not allow harm to come to her?"

Sophie stepped back, her eyes as big as saucers as she stuttered, "That w-wasn't m-me. There's more magic in her than I have!"

"The baby," Elijah breathed, his free hand rubbing Elena's tummy softly.

"Wait," the witch's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at the new revelation, "The baby's a witch? And you're sure?"

Klaus sighed in annoyance, "Our mother was a very powerful witch, so, yes. Same as my child."

"Are you two stupid, or what?" Sophie snarled at the Originals, "She's practically a human now. She's not a supernatural anymore-"

"She's the doppelganger-"

Sophie shook her head violently, "She _was_ the doppelganger. She may still possess the looks of the doppelganger, but her supernatural tie was cut the second that Klaus broke the curse. Hayley's a werewolf, therefore supernatural."

"What are you saying?" Elijah questioned, his mind going a mile a minute.

Sophie looked down, "Only a witch or another supernatural being can carry a child that's a witch. And since Elena is neither…it puts her at an extremely high risk for a miscarriage…or even her own death."

The silence that followed the witch's words was interrupted by a sharp gasp of air by Elena. She bolted upright in the bed and looked around confused.

Elijah took her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs along her cheeks softly, "Elena? Elena, dearest, are you all right?"

She looked around wildly, her vision dimming before she whispered, " _Kol_."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm at the Las Vegas convention for TVD! And I've got my photo op to see Daniel tomorrow. I swear, I'm so excited! I've also got my photo op for Paul and well, I'll try not to turn into a puddle when I meet both of them.**

 **And holy crow! Jared from Supernatural showed up and I nearly lost it. Damn, I love that man.**

 **T** **hank you all for your reviews! They keep m** **e inspired to write.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Kol?" Klaus repeated, staring at the unconscious doppelganger, "What the hell does he have to do with anything? Didn't the Bennett witch kill him?"

Elijah's brows creased in confusion as he stroked the damp strands of Elena's hair away from her face, "I don't know."

Klaus looked over at Sophie, a sneer on his face, "Well? Are you picking up anything with your witchy interference, love?"

"N-no," Sophie stuttered, looking away from the Original uncomfortably. She had no idea what was happening and she doubted her ancestral magic would be of any help.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Rebekah asked from the doorway, her blonde hair windswept from just arriving home, "I swear, I leave for a few days and the whole damned Compound falls apart."

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other momentarily before Klaus turned to his sister, "Come on, love. Let's go get you a drink and I'll explain everything."

Rebekah grumbled but obliged.

Elijah turned his focus back on his wife, completely ignoring the witch in the room. Sighing, he took her hand gently in his own, closing his eyes and peering into her mind.

* * *

 _Looking around, he saw nothing at first, but then Elena appeared. She was talking to someone, but he knew it wasn't happening now; it was a memory._

 _She wasn't alone; a very familiar figure had his arms wrapped around her, his face nuzzled against her long hair._

 _"_ _I will spend the rest of my life making up for what I did."_

 _Rage flickered through Elijah's veins at the audacity of his youngest brother. How dare he try to comfort his wife? The mother of_ his _child?_

 _Elena pulled away slightly, looking up at his brother, "Kol…"_

Elijah was yanked out of Elena's mind, somewhat painfully, as she began to wake. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids, trying in vain to open them.

* * *

"Leave," Elijah commanded of Sophie, not trying to keep the ice out of his voice as his mind replayed the scene of Elena and Kol.

As soon as her eyes were open and he was gazing into their familiar depths, he began to thaw noticeably, "Darling?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to clear the haze from her mind. Hadn't she just been talking to Kol? How was she back here now?

Elena tried to sit up, her hand going to her baby bump as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her. She tried to recall the conversation she had what only seemed minutes before.

"How are you feeling?"

She paused, taking in her body for a moment before replying in a small voice, "I'm okay, I think. I just feel…weird."

"You woke up a while ago…but you only said one word," Elijah paused, trying not to let the jealousy take hold of him.

"What?" She prompted, her brown eyes wide and trusting.

"Kol," he spat out, turning away from her and willing his muscles to relax. The need to assert his dominance was overwhelming; the need to claim her as his own. Rationally, he knew there was nothing to worry about, but the monster inside of him was begging to differ. Clenching his teeth, he gritted out, "Why would my brother's name be the first thing from your lips after being unconscious, Elena?"

She blinked owlishly, staring at his back as he refused to look at her. What the hell was his problem? She sighed, "Elijah…what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy-"

"Happy?" He turned around, his eyes nearly black as the spidery veins pulsed faintly on his cheeks, "Why would I be happy that your mind wanders to _him_ when you're not awake?"

Elena snorted, trying to hide her amusement, "Elijah Mikaelson, are you jealous?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he stared at her. Was he jealous? No, of course not. Avoiding the question, he countered it with one of his own, "Why were you thinking of him?"

"He came to me…" she said softly, looking down at her stomach, "Eerika knew he was trying to check on us and she wanted him and I to meet face to face. She knew we needed him."

"Why would you need him? You have _me_ ," he insisted, his temper beginning to flare up once more.

She sighed, allowing her eyes to drift to his, "I'm not going to survive this, 'Lijah. I can't carry Eerika as a normal mother would because I'm not a witch. I'm killing her and she's killing me; it's toxic-"

Elijah swallowed his pride and sat next to his wife, pulling her hands into his and staring deeply into her watery brown eyes, "I'll have the witches look for something. I can't lose you. I can't lose Eerika. Not again." His voice broke at the last word as he clenched his jaw, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"Kol can help," Elena said gently, gauging his reaction before continuing, "He came to me to tell me that the witches on the other side are giving him another chance. They're going to bring him back, but he won't be an Original anymore, he'll be a witch."

He looked dumbfounded for a moment before slowly speaking, "My brother, _Kol_ , wants to help _you_?"

"He wants to help me and Eerika. He doesn't want you to lose us again."

" _Again_? How would he know-"

A sharp noise and loud voices were suddenly heard downstairs, cutting off Elijah's questioning. Elena paled slightly as she tried to waddle to her feet, but he kept her on the bed, training his hearing to listen to what was happening the floor below them.

"Stay here," Elijah demanded as he got up and stealthily went to the door and slipped out of it, not noticing how pale Elena had seemed all of a sudden.

"Would you move out of the bloody way, Nik?" A very familiar voice said as Elijah descended the stairs, "I'm alive, you can get over your shock at any time now."

When he reached the landing, the scene of his brothers almost at each other's throats graced him. Clearing his throat meaningfully, he looked pointedly at Kol, "I suppose you haven't just returned for the thrill of it?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Wonderful to see you again as well, Elijah. Although, I admit that you look a hell of a lot better than when I last saw you." He appraised both of his siblings before clasping his hands together as a smirk pulled at his lips, "Now, where's the darling Elena? I need to have a few words with her."

Elijah snarled, "And why would I tell you where she is?"

The youngest Original's eyes widened in panic, "You haven't left her alone, have you? God, Elijah, I thought you were smart!"

Before Elijah could object, Kol had ducked past both brothers and made his way upstairs, following the bond that lead him to his charges. He opened his brother's door slowly, taking in the sight of Elena curled up on the bed holding her stomach protectively.

"'Lena…" he trailed off, rushing over to her and pressing his hand to her forehead soothingly, "You're all right. I'm here now, I can help."

Her doe eyes opened, staring at him pitifully as she whimpered, "It hurts."

"I know, darling," he whispered, placing his other hand over her stomach, "I'm going to fix it. Hold on."

Elijah and Klaus walked in on Kol muttering Latin over Elena, her face pale and her body shaking slightly. Watching his wife in such a manner made him feel useless; Kol could help where he couldn't do anything.

"She should start to feel a little better now," Kol said gently, as he stood up before sweeping a lock of her hair away from her face. He turned to face Elijah, his usual cocky face shining with sadness instead, "I'm here to help her, Elijah. I'm not going to hurt her. Not again."

"Again?" Elijah seemingly growled, ready to pounce until Klaus' hand on his arm pulled him back to his rightful mind. Taking a deep breath he nodded, "Thank you…brother."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Elena awoke to her bedroom being full of light. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she shifted so she could sit up. Her memories came rushing back to her at once; Kol, Eerika, Elijah. Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed, standing and padding over to the bathroom.

When she looked in the mirror, she nearly gasped. Granted, she hadn't really paid much attention to herself since the night of the party, but what she saw was downright awful. How could Elijah even bare to look at her? Her hair was dull, her skin a sickly shade of olive while dark circles hung under her eyes. Looking down, she caught sight of her too thin hips and was saddened by her loss of femininity. Her curves were gone and in their place was taunt skin and protruding bones.

Wasn't pregnancy supposed to make women glow? She looked like a walking corpse, pun intended. Tears welled in her eyes before she could stop them and they cascaded down her cheeks.

When the door opened and closed, she angrily wiped away at her tears, trying to conceal them from whoever had entered.

"Elena?" Kol's concerned voice flittered to her, "What's wrong, darling?"

She sniffled pitifully, turning to face him, "What's wrong with me?" Her voice broke as she motioned to herself, "How can he even love me when I look like _this_?"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, ignoring it when she stiffened. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, he whispered, "Elijah loves you no matter what. He loves you and that little girl you're carrying inside of you right now. He'd do anything for the both of you and so will I. I promise you that you'll be back to your normal self within the month; I'm here now, Eerika can channel all of her extra magic to me and it won't hurt either of you any longer."

"I would've died if you didn't come back," she stated quietly, her eyes shutting against tears as she wrapped her arms around his middle, "Eerika could've died…"

"She won't," he promised, pulling back and wiping the tears from her face, " _You_ won't. I won't let anything happen to either of you."

* * *

"How's Elena?" Klaus asked as Kol came trotting down the stairs.

Kol hesitated as he took a seat at the breakfast bar, "She's…fine," he answered before changing the subject, "Where's Elijah?"

"He went to go speak with Sophie," the blond answered, not looking up from the newspaper in his hands, "I assume he'll be back shortly."

"Who will be back shortly?" Elijah announced himself as he strode into the kitchen, shrugging off his coat and draping it elegantly along the backs of one of the barstools.

"You," Kol answered, poking at the pop tart on the plate in front of him, "What did Sophie have to say?"

Elijah retrieved a blood bag from the fridge and poured it into a cup before he took a seat next to Klaus at the table. Taking a sip, he turned his attention back to his youngest brother, "She said that Eerika needs a…being of some sort to channel her magic into so she doesn't hurt Elena. And she can't do it because she's not from the Mikaelson bloodline."

"Anddd, that's where I come in," Kol said proudly, breaking off a piece of pop tart and popping it into his mouth, "I helped channel some of her magic last night and it seemed to work just fine."

The eldest nodded in agreement, "Yes, I noticed she seemed to sleep a lot better last night. Has she come down this morning yet?"

"No," Kol answered, "But I went upstairs. She was having a slight hormonal breakdown, but I calmed her quite a bit. She was going to get ready for the day when I left her."

" _Hormonal breakdown_?" Elijah parroted, his eyes turning icy momentarily.

Kol fidgeted, "Ah, well, yes. She, uh, is having some…body image issues with how her pregnancy is progressing and I'm sure she needs you to… _ease_ her insecurities."

"Kol, why're you even bothering to help, Elena?" Klaus blurted, unable to keep silent any longer, "Last time I checked, she and her little brother killed you."

The youngest looked down in shame, "I already evened that score in the past. We've moved past it and I don't want to lose any more of my family than absolutely necessary."

Elijah's brows creased in confusion. How had they already _evened the score_? And in the past, no less. Images of Elena's body battered and bruised assaulted his mind, causing him to snarl as he stood, " _You_ were the one that tried to kill her? _You_ were the one that left her broken and bleeding like an animal?"

"You already killed me for that," he reminded him as he jumped off of the barstool, holding his hands in front of him in defense, "No need to rehash the past, right?"

"I didn't know it was you!" Elijah roared, his hands balled into fists as he took a menacing step towards his brother, " _You_ hurt _my_ wife! And for what? A silly vendetta that wouldn't bring you back anyway?"

"What's going on?" Elena asked from the doorway, her eyes darting between all three brothers; Klaus sitting on the table with a grin on his face, Elijah vamped out and glaring daggers, and Kol looking like a scared rabbit.

Elijah turned to face her, taking a deep breath before he asked, "Is he the one that hurt you? Is he the one you were running from when I found you?"

Elena paled considerably, her eyes going to Kol's immediately. How was she supposed to tell Elijah the truth? Kol was here now, trying to help her and her unborn daughter, she couldn't sell him out.

"Your silence is deafening, Elena," Elijah snapped, turning his eyes back to his youngest brother, "This family makes me want to murder people. And, unfortunately, Kol, you're the only one I see fit to fill that position."

The eldest Original lunged just as Elena screamed, "Elijah!"

* * *

 **Oops, a cliffy. Please forgive me! ;)**

 **Be sure to leave a review, please!**

 **~Grace**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is almost ready to be wrapped up. We've got one chapter left and then an epilogue! I hope you're all still enjoying this :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Elijah's fist collided with Kol's face before Elena had even finished screaming. The eldest Original could only see red.

The thought of his brother hurting his _wife_ was enough to make him want to kill Kol himself. Kol's hands immediately went to his face, trying to block the blows his brother was landing effortlessly.

"Elijah! Stop it!" Elena screeched, before glaring at Klaus, "Can't you do something? Or are you only good for sitting on your ass?"

Klaus chuckled, setting down the newspaper and looking over at his brothers, "And why should I break them up, love? It seems as if they have a lot of unresolved anger to let out."

"Kol's human, you idiot!" She yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Thinking back on Kol's earlier words, she remembered the bond they shared. He had said it only went one way, but maybe Eerika could help her with that. If Elena had to suffer pain for Elijah to stop, then she'd do what she had to.

"What is the matter with you?" Elijah gritted out, wrapping his hand around Kol's throat and holding him against the tiles of the kitchen floor, "You're supposed to be my _brother_."

Focusing on Eerika's magic, Elena drew on the link between her and the youngest Original. Her child must have been on board with the idea because before long she could feel fingers digging into her delicate throat.

Kol's eyes widened as he felt the link being used. "S-st-stop!" He rasped out, trying to push his brother away, "E-Elena!"

At the sound of his wife's name, Elijah let go of Kol and whirled around to see her gripping her throat and panting heavily. Giving Kol one last push to the ground, he stood and went to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She managed to growl as she pushed him away from her, "I had to subject myself to pain just for you to break away from your murderous mindset! Am I the only one that sees something wrong with that?"

Elijah looked down, ashamed of his actions, "I'm sorry, my dear-"

"No! I'm not the one you have to apologize to," she pursed her lips and motioned to Kol who was now struggling to get on his feet, "We have already put the past behind us, so there's no use in rehashing it."

Elijah's jaw clenched, "I'm not apologizing to him, Elena. He deserved every bit of what he got."

"He's right," Kol interjected, slightly out of breath, "I wouldn't expect any less. Just because you and I were able to reach an accord, doesn't mean my brother is as forgiving."

The three of them stared at each other, trying to decipher the tension in the room. Elena was clearly upset and her hormones were merely adding to that while Elijah was trying to reign in his anger as much as possible. Kol, being Kol, was simply trying to remain upright and breathing.

"Well, I'll say it's been an eventful morning," Klaus said, standing up and folding his paper, "Isn't it fun when our family comes together?"

* * *

Elena had almost reached her breaking point. Five months of swollen ankles, morning sickness, and excessive tiredness was beginning to grate on her nerves viciously. Since Kol had returned, it was slowly getting better, but she was still impatient.

"Ugh, can't you make this go faster?" Elena groaned, looking over at Kol sitting next to her on the couch in the parlor, "I want to be a normal pregnant woman, not one who feels like she's days from her due date."

Kol sighed as he finished up his chanting. Looking over at her, his lips quirked slightly, "I can't take all of Eerika's excessive magic at once; it's a process. If I did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Give it a few more weeks and everything should be fine."

She flopped back onto the couch, throwing her arm over her face, "I'm going to be giving birth by the time I feel better, aren't I?"

"I certainly hope not," Elijah said, announcing himself as he walked in, "You have four more months left, let's try to keep her in there for that long, shall we?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Like that'll be a problem. I'm pretty sure she's taken up permanent residence right next to my kidney." She shifted slightly, wincing when the baby kicked.

"Are you all right?" Kol asked, concern knitting his eyebrows together as he looked her over.

She huffed, staring at Elijah, "This child is going to be a soccer player or something if she doesn't end up ripping me apart first."

The brothers exchanged a worried glance before the eldest spoke, "Why don't you go take a bath, my dear? You should be relaxing."

She nodded as she stood, "That sounds wonderful right now."

As soon as Elena was upstairs, Kol leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Elijah retorted, running his hand over his face, "She's too small and fragile to be carrying such a strong child. Our mother barely survived her pregnancy with Henrik and he was born a month early."

"And she was a witch," Kol pointed out, dread creeping into his expression, "Eerika's magic is progressing much more…fluidly than it should be right now. But I think that's because she's descended from the Original witch."

Elijah was silent as his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts. How could he ensure his child was safe? How could he ensure his wife was safe? Pursing his lips, he sighed, "She's _mostly_ human for the time being and with how her body is reacting to the pregnancy, it would seem as if she's seven months along, not five. Her body is struggling to adapt to the changes as fast as their coming."

"I know," the younger man agreed with a nod, "Ayanna said that there would be a chance that I'm too late to help channel the magic, but if I didn't then she would've died. They both would have. At this rate, the baby might just come early or she might make it to term, I'm not sure."

* * *

"Rebekah, if I have to do this one more time I swear I'm going to punch you," Elena growled as she took a deep breath and resumed the position the blonde had forced her into.

"Elena, yoga is good for the baby," Rebekah explained, doing the same thing Elena was, "Well, baby yoga is good anyway. We don't want to put too much strain on your body and you're going crazy being cooped up."

"I'm going crazy trying to bend my body into a fucking pretzel!" Elena hissed, fed up with trying to be nice. Standing up, she waddled to the door before thanking Rebekah for trying to help her as nicely as she could manage.

She waddled up and down the hallways of the Compound, ignoring how her ankles were protesting every slight movement. She was nearly six months along and she felt as if her skin was two sizes too small for her. Every day, Kol helped with channeling Eerika's magic, but she was still left feeling tired. As thankful as she was to him for helping them, she couldn't help but feel as if it were futile.

Elena hadn't dared voice her concerns to her husband; she didn't want him more worried than he already was. She knew that she was carrying her child on borrowed time and that Eerika would make an appearance sooner rather than later, but Elijah already had too much to think about as it was.

She thought about telling Kol, but she had a feeling that he already knew; he _was_ a warlock after all. After every channeling session, he seemed to grow weary and she knew that he knew.

She wrapped her arms around her blossoming belly and held tightly. This wasn't the pregnancy experience she was hoping for, but then again, she wasn't expecting to have one at all. She'd go through hell and back if it meant that Eerika was safe and healthy. She had told Kol that she would do whatever it takes to make sure her daughter survived, with or without her.

"What are you doing, my love?" Elijah said from behind her, his arms slowly encircling her waist, "Weren't you doing…something with Rebekah?"

She shrugged, "Baby yoga was a bust. Too painful and I felt like I was going to go into labor every five minutes."

He tensed and was suddenly in front of her, looking her over critically, "And now? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Elijah," she sighed, "I just have to keep moving. If I stay still for too long then I hurt."

Elijah nodded, "Is there anything I can do? Do you want to go for a walk around the Quarter?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yes! I haven't been outside in so long…"

"I'll get your coat, my love."

* * *

Elena breathed in the festive French Quarter air. She had missed being outside so much in the past couple months and all she could feel was happiness. Sure, her ankles felt brittle and she felt so bloated that she feared she resembled a balloon, but she was still _happy_.

She walked up and down the streets, hand in hand with Elijah and she could honestly say that she hadn't felt safer in a very long time. Being in the Compound had let feel safe, yes, but she truly felt as if New Orleans was meant to be her home. The people, the history, the atmosphere. Everything drew her in and made it a wonderful home for their child.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah murmured, ducking his head and placing a soft kiss to the side of her exposed neck.

She smiled, "Thinking about how this is the perfect place to raise Eerika. I think, once she's old enough anyway, she'll really enjoy everything this city has to offer."

"Something else is bothering you…" he said softly, pulling her to a stop and studying her face, "You don't seem happy. What else is on your mind, princess?"

Elena let out a breath, looking at the city around her, "I just…I want you to promise that you'll stay here and raise her if anything happens to me."

"Elena-"

"No," she shook her head, her eyes starting to glisten with tears, "We know how risky this pregnancy is and what could happen. Kol was supposed to be our saving grace, but we both know that he got here a little late. But even if everything goes fine with the delivery, there's still the matter of what I'll become when it's over. We don't know if I'll go back to being a vampire or if I'll stay human. Either way, there's a chance that you'll still lose me one day and we'll have to talk about it eventually."

"If you're human, I'll simply change you myself," Elijah said firmly, grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his intense gaze, "And if you're a vampire, then we'll tether your life to mine. There's no way that I'm living in this world without you, Elena. Eerika will be a witch, a _human_. And I will make sure she gets every single thing she wants in life, but you need to be there with us. We can't do it without you. _I_ can't do it without you."

Elena's chin quivered slightly before she launched herself into his arms, clinging to his suit jacket and letting her tears soak into his shirt. His arms wrapped around her tightly, one hand going to her long hair and stroking it reassuringly.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered to her, "I promised you forever as a human and I'm promising you forever as a vampire. Nothing can separate us, not even death."

She looked up at him and kissed him softly, relishing the feel of his lips on hers, "I love you, too."

"Come now, let's get back and get you some dinner," Elijah said, placing a kiss to the top of her head, "I know you must be hungry."

Nodding, she took a step to disentangle herself from him, but as soon as she did, a tearing sensation washed over her stomach. She gasped, her hands flying to her stomach as she whimpered.

Instantly on alert, Elijah knelt in front of her, resting his hands on her stomach as he spoke urgently, "What's wrong?"

She took a few deep breaths, trying to get the pain under control, "We need to go to the hospital. _Now_."

* * *

 **Be sure to leave a review!**

 **~Grace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Final chapter (and it's early)! There may or may not be an epilogue coming. I haven't quite decided yet.**

 **If you haven't already, go to SurveyMonkey .com and put r/6QDNQSR at the end please! I need some ideas for my new story :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Kol asked as he, Rebekah, and Klaus found Elijah sitting in the waiting room.

After Elena had demanded to go to the hospital, Elijah had gotten them there in record time. She was taken into a room and he was forced to wait until a nurse or doctor came fore him. Normally, he wouldn't agree to such things, but he didn't want to jeopardize the health of his wife or his daughter.

"Is Elena all right?" Rebekah asked, taking a seat next to her brother and rubbing his hand as Klaus joined in with, "Why aren't you with her?"

Elijah sighed, "We were taking a walk in the Quarter and then she was suddenly in pain. She said she needed to go to the hospital, so that's where I brought her. I…I didn't want to be a hindrance, so I agreed to wait until the doctor came for me."

"It's too early," Kol muttered, looking distraught.

"You said yourself that she seemed to be further along than she actually is," Klaus cut in, staring at his younger brother, "By your calculations, she should be around eight months. Don't normal humans survive that?"

"Of course!" Rebekah said, trying to maintain morale, "Elena will be fine and so will Eerika. They just hit a little hiccup is all."

* * *

"What's your pain on a scale of one to ten?" The nurse in front of Elena asked patiently, "One being no pain, ten being-"

"I'm a fucking ninety at the moment!" Elena screeched, not bothering with manners at this point. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire and measly little questions were _not_ helping.

The nurse looked at her angrily before standing up and walking to the door. "The doctor will be with you shortly," she threw over her shoulder before leaving Elena alone in the room.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell and demand the doctor see her _now_ , but she knew that that wouldn't get her anywhere. She wanted Elijah. She wanted anything to distract her from the pain she was feeling.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?" A knock sounded on the door before it was opened, revealing a woman in a white coat.

She had never been so happy to see a damned doctor before.

"I'm Dr. Fell," she said with a small smile before looking at the chart in her hands, "I see that you were admitted for abdominal pain…is that right? Was it sudden?"

"Yes," Elena nodded, flinching slightly, "I was fine next minute and then it felt like something tore in my stomach."

Dr. Fell nodded, making a few notes, "And how far along are you?"

"A little over six months."

"I see that they've already got your baby hooked up to a monitor. I'm going to check the results and come back, okay?"

* * *

"Mikaelson?" A voice called out from the front of the room.

The four Originals rushed to the voice where they met a woman looking at her charts in concern.

"My name is Dr. Fell and I'm looking for…Elijah?"

Elijah stepped forward, a look of worry on his face, "How is Elena?"

"There's been a complication," the doctor started slowly, "The placenta has completely detached from her uterus. We don't have any other choice than to try and induce labor."

"And what are the risks?" Kol asked, his voice tight.

"It could be nothing. The child could be born without any complications besides being early," Dr. Fell said, before turning back to Elijah, "However, it can also mean that the child could be stillborn. Either way, the baby's coming today."

Elijah couldn't process the doctor's words anymore. As soon as she said that the placenta detached, it was as if water was filling his ears. Right now, his wife, his _Elena_ , was sitting in a waiting room, probably in pain and alone and scared.

"Where is my wife?" Elijah asked as calmly as he could muster.

"She's in a waiting room. Would you like to come see her before-"

"Yes," the eldest nodded curtly before turning to his siblings, "Kol and Rebekah, please come with me. Niklaus, I trust you'll stay here if we need anything?"

Klaus nodded, "Of course. I'll wait here."

* * *

Elena lay on the uncomfortable hospital bed while she waited. The pain in her stomach had steadily gotten worse and all she wanted was Elijah. She was so worried about Eerika that she had a hard time thinking straight.

The door opened quickly and revealed Elijah, his eyes sweeping the room until they fell on her form.

"'Lijah," she mumbled through tears as she tried to sit up.

He rushed to her, enveloping her in his strong arms as he cooed to her, "Shhh, my love. Everything is going to be fine." He stroked her back softly, feeling how tense she truly was.

"What's wrong? The baby…" Elena trailed off, not having enough strength to ask.

He cleared his throat slightly as he pulled away so he could look at her, "They have to induce labor, there's no other option. That tearing sensation you felt was your placenta ripping away from your uterus. If you don't have Eerika now, it could kill both of you."

She nodded, tears running down her face, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Six grueling hours later, Elena had a bundle of pale pink wrapped in her arms. Eerika had proved to be perfect; ten fingers and ten toes, full pink lips, and pale skin. The newborn seemed excited to be in the world and her parents couldn't be happier.

"So, she's not a hybrid, then?" Kol asked, breaking the silence as he walked into the hospital room.

Elena worried her lips slightly as she looked up at Elijah, "I'm not sure. I wasn't completely human when she was conceived, but Elijah was."

"But you didn't need blood during the pregnancy," her husband mused, stroking the baby's cheek softly, "I'd say she's simply a witch."

Eerika cooed in her mother's arm, a toothless smile taking over her chubby face. Her small hand reached out of her blanket and took hold of her father's finger tightly.

"She so small…" Elena murmured softly.

"The doctor said she's perfectly healthy, Elena," Rebekah chimed in, looking up from her phone, "Now if only I could get this welcome home party planned quicker…"

The brunette laughed, "We don't need a welcome home party, 'Bekah. It's just us anyway."

"That's what _you_ think," Kol muttered before reaching for Eerika, "Now let me hold my niece. I'm sure that I'll be her favorite uncle."

She dutifully handed Kol her daughter, smiling as he baby-talked to her. She looked up at her husband with a slight pout, "Am I allowed to go home yet? I'm _starving_."

"Starving as in…?" Elijah left the silent question, both knowing what the other meant.

"Yeah," she nodded, biting her lip slightly, "It started right after Eerika started crying. And, if I'm really back to normal, then I don't have to stay here and make sure everything's okay. I mean, I feel absolutely fine."

"And Eerika's been given the green light to go home," Kol cut in, cradling Eerika against his chest, "And 'Lena hasn't had blood in…I don't even know how long."

"Ugh, just take me home," Elena whined.

"Anything for you, princess."

* * *

The welcome home party that Rebekah had organized was anything but ordinary. Somehow she had managed to have the Compound decorated from baseboard to ceiling in an obnoxious pink color that reflected Eerika's birth.

Elena drained three blood bags before she made her way upstairs to change, leaving Eerika in Rebekah's arms as the blonde flaunted her niece to the others in the Quarter.

After showering and throwing on a dainty lavender strapless dress, the brunette looked down and squealed with delight.

"Is everything all right, my love?" Elijah asked, appearing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"For the first time in _months_ , I can actually see my toes," she grinned as she looked at her body in the mirror. She was thanking the heavens that she had reverted to vampirism and her body definitely did not look like she had just given birth mere hours ago. She sighed happily before slipping on a pair of silver heels; thankful that her ankles felt loads better.

He smirked in amusement at her actions before his brow furrowed slightly, "If you don't want to join the party, I can simply bring Eerika up here. You've been through a lot in the past twelve hours…"

Elena sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him softly, "If I were still _mostly_ human, I would definitely say yes, but your sister went through a lot to plan this and I think we should enjoy our first event as an actual family."

His lips traveled down the smooth olive skin of her neck, leaving wet kisses behind as he murmured against her skin, "Or we could simply stay up here and I could ravish you properly for the first time in months."

"With who knows how many vampires downstairs?" She scoffed with a smile, "I don't think so."

Elijah groaned, pulling away from her but keeping his hands on her hips, "Fine, but tonight you're all _mine_."

"Tell that to our daughter when she wakes up to eat."

* * *

"I didn't go _too_ overboard, did I?" Rebekah asked as she found Elena through the crowd of people.

The party had been in full swing for the past two hours. Everyone wanted to hold Eerika, but Elena kept a firm hold on her daughter. The child of an Original was a precious thing and she didn't want her falling into the wrong hands even for a second.

Elena laughed, "Everything's great, Rebekah. I honestly have no idea how you pulled this off so fast. Eerika wasn't supposed to be here this early…"

"A Mikaelson is always prepared," Klaus chimed in as he approached them, "And Rebekah's always been a little more prepared than all of us put together. Except perhaps Elijah, but-"

"Elena!"

The brunette turned towards the voice and a smile lit up her face, "Care! Oh, I'm so glad that you could make it."

Caroline rushed to her, enveloping her in a huge hug and making sure not to squish the child in her arms, "You look great! Are you sure you just had a baby?"

Elena laughed, "Being a vampire has its perks. No post-baby body."

"Well! Let me see her!" The blonde bubbled, holding out her arms.

Obligingly Elena placed her daughter in Caroline's arms without hesitation. Caroline had only ever been a threat when she was first turned, but she had perfected her restraint over time. Elena knew that she would never hurt her daughter.

"She's gorgeous, 'Lena!" Caroline squealed, brushing the chestnut curls from the newborn's face, "But she hardly looks anything like you."

Elena shrugged, "She still has time to develop her looks. Besides, Have you seen my husband? He's a knockout."

* * *

"My love, are you all right?" Elijah asked as they lay in bed after the party.

Elena finally felt content that everything was falling into place. She had her home, her family, and the love of her life. If someone would've told her three years ago that she would be married with a family, she would've laughed in their face. But time makes fools of us all.

"I'm perfect," she smiled, tilting her face up to look at him, "It just seems so surreal; our life."

His hand traveled up and down her back, slowly stroking her spine, "Our life has had many complications, I don't deny that. But I would repeat every single trial if it meant that I had you and Eerika at the end of it."

"I don't know how I got lucky enough to deserve you," Elena said softly against his chest, closing her eyes in contentment."

"I'm the lucky one, princess," he sighed, running his fingers through her hair, "You gave me a chance in the past despite everything that transpired between us. You gave me a home, a family. You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Elena smiled, once more looking at him and kissing him like her life depended on it, "I love you, 'Lijah."

"And I love you, princess," he murmured against her full lips, "Always and forever."

* * *

 **Remember: review, survey, and tell me what you thought of this story as a whole!**

 **I'll start working on an epilogue soon. :)**

 **See ya on the flipside!**

 **~Grace**


	20. Epilogue

**Thank you for being along on this crazy adventure with me, I loved writing this story. I wouldn't be anything without all of my amazing readers! I love you all so much. You all inspire me to better my writing and give me lovely ideas.**

 **I already have the next one in the works and it's going to be a Kol/Elena story, all human. I'm hoping to have the first chapter out by Halloween because I have a few stories to wrap up still.**

 **And I know this is early, but I felt that you all deserved it. :)**

 **Enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Auntie Care!" The little girl squealed as she stomped her foot, "I want my cupcake now!"

"Don't you stomp your foot at me, Eerika," Caroline scolded her, holding the bakery bag out of her reach, "You can have your cupcake after dinner. I'm _so_ not getting yelled at by your mom again for giving you sugar before a meal."

Eerika huffed, smoothing down her dress as she mumbled, "I like Uncle Stefan better."

"I can hear you, you know," the blonde pursed her lips, "And I can also eat this cupcake faster than you can blink. So, I'd be nice to me if I were you."

The walk back to the Compound was quiet after that. Caroline had been in town for the past week helping out Stefan and Rebekah's wedding plans. While she and Klaus were just merely getting on _friendly_ terms, she had no reason to stay in New Orleans full time.

It had been five years since Eerika was born and she was brighter than any five-year-old Caroline had ever met before. She was walking and taking before she was even a year old and she and Hope had become fast friends.

Klaus and Rebekah had moved out of the Compound, wanting to give the new family their privacy, but Kol had stayed behind. He found humor in his niece and spent almost every waking hour with her that he wasn't engaged elsewhere. Currently, a little witch by the name of Davina Claire had caught his eye and they'd been seeing each other for the past year.

"Come on!" Eerika cried, pulling her aunt through the door, "Uncle Nik's coming over tonight!"

"Oh, yippee," the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, the girl let go of Caroline's hand and launched herself at her mother, "Mama! Me and Auntie Care went to the bakery today!"

Elena's eyebrows rose as she readjusted her daughter on her hip, "Oh? Did you bring home some of the pralines for daddy? You know they're his favorites."

"Uh huh!" The little girl nodded her head quickly, her chestnut curls bouncing enthusiastically, "I got a cupcake and we brought home cookies for Uncle Nik and Uncle Kol."

The brunette pouted slightly, "Didn't I deserve something, too?"

Eerika giggled, "Of course, Mama! We brought you home some beignets!"

"Extra powdered sugar?" Elena asked, eyeing Caroline.

The blonde smiled, "Extra, _extra_ powdered sugar."

"God, I love you both," Elena sighed, nuzzling her face against her daughter's hair as she continued to giggle.

* * *

"Elijah, we can't spoil her all the time," Elena chided her husband as pulled on one of his button downs to sleep in, "She's going to think that she can get away with anything."

As soon as Elijah had returned to the Compound that night, he had allowed Eerika to devour her cupcake in five seconds flat, effectively ruining her appetite for the dinner that Elena had spent most of the day preparing.

He gave his wife a small smile, "She'll only be young once, my love. She deserves to have fun. And…we won't be graced with raising our own child again."

"Fine," she groaned, hating when he played _that_ card, "She can have dessert early once a week, but that's it!"

"Yay!" A little voice cried before barreling through the doorway.

Elijah easily caught his daughter before she made it to Elena. He looked down at her reproachfully before a smile tugged at his lips, "You were supposed to wait downstairs while I _convinced_ your mother."

Eerika pouted, her brown eyes staring at him, "Auntie Care and Uncle Nik were arguing and I didn't want to stay downstairs anymore. She told him he had commitment issues. What does that mean?"

Elena laughed, walking over to the pair and poking the girl's nose playfully, "Remember when we wanted a fish, but as soon as daddy and I told you that you had to feed it everyday, you didn't want it anymore? _That's_ a commitment issue."

"Why does Auntie Care want a fish?" Eerika asked, confusion written across her little innocent face.

Elijah chuckled, "Your aunt doesn't want a fish, princess. It's simply an example."

"Oh."

* * *

"We could've kept her home another year," Elena said worriedly as she observed her daughter playing during recess.

It was Eerika's first day of school and Elena was a nervous wreck. Normally around this age, witches began showing the first signs of their magic. But Eerika had been using her magic for the past year, with Davina and Kol's help. However, she was still so young and her emotions often got the better of her, causing her magic to act up.

Elijah soothed his wife's hand, "She's ready. She's smart and eager to learn. Besides, Kol wouldn't have suggested it if he thought that she couldn't control herself."

"I just…I don't like her going to school with all these _humans_ ," she said softly, looking down, "She's only ever been around witches and vampires and werewolves and hybrids-"

"The being around humans should be a piece of cake for her," he laughed, "She can already handle the hardest things that life can throw at her. School with humans should be simple."

Elena sighed, "I don't want her to pretend she's something she's not. She's the child of an Original vampire for God sake. She shouldn't have to hide."

"Sweetheart, we're in _New Orleans_. Witches are widely accepted here. She's perfectly safe," he assured her, lifting her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it, "And I may or may not have compelled her teacher to protect her by whatever means necessary."

"Elijah!"

"She's our daughter. She's worth more than the world," Elijah said softly.

They sat quietly for a while, both of their minds in faraway places. Five years had come and gone, yet everything had remained the same with the exception of Eerika's addition.

Violence had died down heavily now that the Mikaelsons had complete control of the Quarter. But now, under their rule, all supernatural was welcome in New Orleans. Witches could practice their magic, werewolves could claim residency, and the vampires kept the order. It wasn't a completely ideal system, but everyone got along just fine.

"This is our life now, isn't it?" Elena asked, turning and smiling softly at the love of her life, "We get to live here and raise our daughter in safety. We get to be _happy_."

"I never truly knew what happiness was until I found you, lovely Elena," he confided, turning towards her as well and gazing into her chocolate eyes, "And then you gave me our daughter. You and Eerika make everything worth it and I would go through it all over again if it meant being with you."

"I love you, Elijah."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "As I love you, my queen."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **See ya on the flipside!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
